Love and Happy Endings
by daddyslittleprincess123
Summary: Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, and Miley Stewart are all single and all have 3 year olds at the age of 19. What happens when love comes into their lives? It's better than it sounds! Sorry, I suck at summaries. Troyella, Jiley, and Jarpay! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Love and Happy Endings

Summary

By: mileygirl123

Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, and Miley Stewart are all 16 years old. One sad night, they were all walking to Miley's house together, but were stopped. The sicko that stopped them, raped them, and all three girls became pregnant. Gabriella gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Mackenzie Claire Montez. Miley gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Emma Mikayla Stewart. Sharpay gave birth to healthy twin baby girls, Haley Miranda Evans and Ashley Grace Evans. This story takes place 3 years later. Gabriella, Sharpay, and Miley are all 19 years old and Mackenzie, Emma, Haley, and Ashley are all 3 years old. This story is mainly about love. Gabriella falls in love with Troy Bolton, Miley falls in love with Jake Ryan, and Sharpay falls in love with Jared Murillo. It's better than it sounds!

From the creator who brought you 'Love Life', 'Tragic Love Story', 'Mommy's Girl', and 'A Sharpay and Gabriella Friendship Story' is now bringing you a sweet story of love, romance, and family.

**LOVE AND HAPPY ENDINGS**

**By: mileygirl123**


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Happey Endings

Episode 1

By: mileygirl123

**-This story takes place when the mothers are 19 and the children are 3.-**

**Troy's POV**

**I saw her today for the first in almost 4 years, or at least I think it's her. But it can't be her. The woman sitting on that park bench has a child. I'm only 19, and if that's really Gabriella, she's only 19 too. That little girl looks about 3, so it really can't be Gabby. Gabby wouldn't have a child unless she were married. I don't even see a ring on her finger. I decided to go over to her and say hi.**

**"Hey." I said when I got to her. She looked up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes I fell in love with 4 years ago. It really was Gabby! Now, what is Gabby doing with a child?**

**"Tr...Troy?" Gabby asked clearly shocked that it was me. Then, her little girl came over to her.**

**"Mommy! Me went on the swings! Me went vewy high!" Gabby's little girl said to her.**

**"I saw sweetheart! Come sit on mommy's lap." Gabriella said smiling and pulling her little girl onto her lap. I have never seen her so happy before.**

**"Troy, this is my daughter, Mackenzie. 'Kenzie, this is mommy's friend Troy." Gabby said.**

**"Hi Twoy." Mackenzie said smiling up at me.**

**"Hi there Mackenzie. It's very nice to meet you!" I said to her. She was so adorable!**

**Gabriella's POV**

**Wow! I saw him! I saw the same guy that I fell in love with 4 years ago. I'm sad I never told him how I felt then. I really did(and still do) love him!**

**"Mackenzie, it's getting pretty late. We better go home." I said to my little girl.**

**"Ok momma. Bye Twoy." Mackenzie said.**

**"Bye, Mackenzie. Gabby, you wanna trade phone numbers so we can get together and catch up sometime?" Troy asked me.**

**"Sure. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" I asked him.**

**"I don't know." Troy replied.**

**"Come on, Twoy. We having pasghetti and meaty balls." Mackenzie said smiling.**

**"Yeah Troy. We're having spaghetti and meat balls, and I'm cooking." I said smiling, and Troy chuckled.**

**"**_**You're **_**cooking?" he asked inbetween laughs.**

**"Yes, I'm cooking. What's wrong with that?" I asked him confused.**

**"Gabby, you can't cook." Troy said still chuckling.**

**"No, see, that's where you're wrong. I learned how to cook when I had Mackenzie." I said smiling.**

**"Yeah. Mommy can make vewy good pasghetti and meaty balls." Mackenzie said smiling. I started smiling at her. She is so adorable. Then, my phone started ringing.**

**"Hello?" I answered my phone. It was Sharpay.**

**"Hey. Where are you? Haley and Ashley really want to see Mackenzie, and they won't stop screaming unless they see her." Sharpay asked me. I couldn't help but giggle. Me and Miley only had one child, but Sharpay had twins. It was fun to tease her sometimes.**

**"We're at the park and about to go home. Would you three like to come over for dinner?" I asked her.**

**"Sure. See you in a few. Bye!" she said.**

**"Bye!" I said and we hung up.**

**"Who was that, mommy?" Mackenzie asked me.**

**"That was Auntie Sharpay. She, Haley, and Ashley are coming over for dinner. Do you want me to call and see if Auntie Miley and Emma want to come over too?" I asked Mackenzie already knowing that the answer was going to be yes.**

**"YEAH!" Mackenzie screamed, and I giggled.**

**"Okay, sweetie. Troy, will you take her to the car and buckle her up in her pumpkin seat? I'll be there in a minute." I asked him, handing him the keys.**

**"Sure. Come on Mackenzie." he said smiling, and walking her to the car. Then, I called Miley.**

**"Hello?" Miley answered.**

**"Hey. What's up?" I asked her.**

**"Nothing much. I just finished playing Candyland with Emma for about the billionth time." Miley said frustrated, and I giggled.**

**"Would you two like to come over for dinner? Sharpay and the twins are coming too." I asked her.**

**"Sure. What are we having?" Miley asked me.**

**"We're having spaghetti and meatballs." I told her.**

**"Ok. I'll see you in a little while. Bye." she said.**

**"Bye." I replied, and we hung up.**

**Later on at Gabby's house. While Gabby is cooking dinner, there is a knock at the door.**

**"I'LL GET IT!" Mackenzie screamed as she answered the door.**

**"MOMMY! IT'S AUNTIE SHARPAY!" Mackenzie screamed to Gabriella and Gabriella came in the room.**

**"Hey Sharpay! Hey girls! How have yall been?" Gabriella asked Sharpay and the twins.**

**"Hey Auntie Gabwiella! Can me, Mackenzie, and Ashy go play now?" Haley asked.**

**"Sure sweetheart. We'll call you when dinner's ready." Gabriella said smiling as Troy came into the room.**

**"Hey Sharpay. Long time no see." Troy said as he came over and hugged Sharpay.**

**"Hey Troy. It's nice to see you again." Sharpay said smiling**

**"So you have children now? Wow, Sharpay, you've seriously changed." Troy said smiling. **

**"Ok. I'll take that as a compliment. GIRLS COME HERE!" Sharpay screamed.**

**"Mam?" Ashley and Haley both asked when they got there.**

**"Sweethearts, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Troy. Troy, this is Haley and Ashley." Sharpay said smiling.**

**"Hi Twoy." Haley said.**

**"Hi Haley. It's nice to meet you." Troy said smiling.**

**"Hi Twoy. I'm Ashley." Ashley said to Troy.**

**"Hey there, Ashley. It's very nice to meet you both." Troy said smiling.**

**"Mommy, can we go back and play now?" Ashley asked Sharpay.**

**"Sure sweetie, but be careful." Sharpay said, and the girls ran off. Then, there was another knock at the door.**

**"That must be Miley and Emma." Gabriella said answering the door to let them in.**

**"Hey guys!" Miley said walking in holding Emma's hand.**

**"Hey Miles. Hey there Emma. You're getting so much bigger everytime I see you!" Sharpay said smiling.**

**"Fank-you." Emma said and turned to Gabby.**

**"Auntie Gabwiella, where are Mackenzie, Haley, and Ashy?" Emma asked her.**

**"They're upstairs playing in Mackenzie's room I think." Gabriella said, and Emma went up the stairs.**

**Author's Note/**

**So, that was the first episode of Love, Life, and Happy Endings. How did you like it? Please review! If you have any ideas, please tell them to me! I'm stuck, and I'm only on the first episode. What will happen on the next one? How will their dinner go? Find out in Love, Life, and Happy Endings episode 2. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**-mileygirl123-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and Happy Endings**

**Episode 2**

**By: mileygirl123**

**-Gabby finished making dinner and is now setting the table. Mackenzie, Emma, Haley, and Ashley are all upstairs playing in Mackenzie's room. Then, Emma came downstairs crying and looking sad. She ran to Miley(her mommy).**

**"What's wrong, sweetheart? Did you get hurt?" Miley asked worried.**

**"The other girls won't let me play with them." Emma replied sadly.**

**"Which other girls?" Gabriella asked.**

**"Mackenzie, Haley, and Ashley." Emma replied still sad and crying.**

**"MACKENZIE CLAIRE MONTEZ!" Gabriella yelled to her daughter.**

**"ASHLEY GRACE AND HALEY MIRANDA EVANS GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Sharpay screamed.**

**"Yes, mommy?" all three girls asked their mommies when they got downstairs. Gabriella and Sharpay got down to their daughters' levels. Miley is holding Emma.**

**"Girls is it true that you three wouldn't let Emma play with you?" Gabriella asked them in a firm but calm voice.**

**"Well, mommy, me, Haley, and Ashley all wanted to play dolls, but Emma wanted to play dress-up." Mackenzie replied.**

**"Sweetheart, just because she doesn't want to play what you want to play doesn't mean she can't play with you." Gabriella explained to the girls.**

**"Now, I want you three to apologize to Emma and go wash up for dinner. Haley and Ashley, I will make your plates okay?" Sharpay asked.**

**"Ok mama. I'm sorry Emma." Ashley said.**

**"Ok. I'm sorry too Emma." Haley said.**

**"I'm sorry three, Emma. Mommy, will you make my plate?" Mackenzie said.**

**"Sure sweetheart. Go wash up now." Gabriella said, and all four girls went to wash up.**

**-Then, the mothers made their children's plates and their plates. And Troy made his plate. They all sat down at the dinner table and started eating and talking.-**

**"Mommy, can Emma, Haley, and Ashley spend the night?" Mackenzie asked Gabriella.**

**"I don't mind. Only if it's okay with Aunt Sharpay and Aunt Miley." Gabriella answered.**

**"Pwease, pwease, pwease Aunt Miley and Aunt Sharpay." Mackenzie begged using her puppy-dog face and Troy chuckled. He remembered how Gabriella used to use that face on him all the time to get what she wanted.**

**"Ok. But, I'll have to go home and get their clothes." Sharpay said.**

**"Me too." MIley said.**

**"That's okay. They all wear Mackenzie's size, so they can borrow something of hers." Gabriella said smiling.**

**-it's later on that night at about 7:30 pm. Sharpay and Miley left, but Troy's still there. Gabriella is trying to give Emma, Mackenzie, Ashley, and Haley a bath.-**

**"NOOOOO!" Haley screamed. She was first to have a bath and she did not want to.**

**"Yes, sweetie. You have to have a bath." Gabby said.**

**"NO! I WANT MOMMY!" Haley screamed. Then, Troy came to see what was wrong.**

**"Haley, if you take your bath like a big girl, I'll give you a piece of candy." Gabby said desperately.**

**"That's great, Gabby. Just bribe the little girl with candy." Troy said jokingly with a smirk.**

**"Shut-up Troy." Gabriella said.**

**"Ooh, Aunt Gabwiella said a bad word. She has to go in time out." Haley said.**

**That was the rule at her house.**

**"Oooh, Gabby." Troy said teasing her.**

**"Be quiet Troy. You're not helping. Haley I promise if you take your bath like a big girl, I'll give you a piece of candy." Gabriella promised.**

**"Pwomise?" Haley asked just to be sure.**

**"Yes, Haley. I promise." Gabriella said.**

**"Ok." Haley said happily walking into the bathroom.**

**-Later that night, Gabby finished giving all the kids baths and put them to bed. Troy is still there. They were planning to talk after all the kids were asleep. Gabriella came downstairs.-**

**"Well, all the kids are asleep now. How are you?" Gabriella asked Troy when she got downstairs.**

**"I'm good. I just have one question." Troy said.**

**"What is that?" Gabriella asked.**

**"Who is Mackenzie's father?" Troy asked her.**

**Gabriella stopped and froze.**

_**Gabriella thinking.**_

_**How am I supposed to tell Troy that I was raped? It's really hard to talk about it.**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE/**

**Thanks for watching my story! I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW!! I need new ideas! What will happen next? Will Gabriella tell Troy that she, Sharpay, and Miley were all raped and that's how they got the little girls or will she lie and change the subject? Hard decision. PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks for watching!**

**-mileygirl123-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love and Happy Endings**

**Episode 3**

**By: mileygirl123**

_**"I'm good. I just have one question." Troy said.**_

_**"What is that?" Gabriella asked.**_

_**"Who is Mackenzie's father?" Troy asked her.**_

_**Gabriella stopped and froze.**_

_**Gabriella thinking.**_

_**How am I supposed to tell Troy that I was raped? It's really hard to talk about it.**_

**"Tr...Troy, I really don't want to talk about that." Gabriella said in a shaky voice.**

**"Why not, Gabby?" Troy asked confused.**

**"Because...Troy...I..." she got cut off by Emma screaming. **_**Thank goodness.**_** Gabby thought. She ran upstairs to see what was wrong.**

**"What's wrong sweetheart?" Gabriella asked when she got to Emma.**

**"I want my mommy!" Emma said scared.**

**"She's not here sweetie, but I am. What's wrong?" Gabriella asked the 3-year old. It took Emma a minute to calm down, but she finally answered.**

**"I...I had a bad dweam." Emma said still crying a little, and Gabby pulled her into her lap.**

**"What was it about?" Gabriella asked, comforting the little girl.**

**"Well, there were bears chasing me and mommy, and they caught mommy. They were about to eat her when I woke up." Emma said in tears.**

**"It's okay sweetie. You know what happens in your dreams don't come true, don't you?" Gabriella asked her just to make sure. Just then, they heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen.**

**"Oh no! It's the bears!" Emma screamed and buried her face in Gabriella's shirt.**

**"Sweetie, it's not the bears." Gabriella said as she picked up Emma and rushed down the stairs. When they got down there, they saw Troy on the ground with spilled ice around him. Gabby and Emma giggled.**

**"Troy, what are you doing?" Gabriella asked between giggles.**

**"Well, see, I was fixing myself an iced coke, and I kinda spilled the ice, and I was trying to pick it up, then I slipped and broke this cup." Troy said embarrassed and holding up a pink glass cup. Mackenzie then came downstairs because she was woken up when Troy fell. She took one look at the broken cup and started crying.**

**"What's wrong, princess?" Gabriella asked as she put Emma down and walked over to Mackenzie.**

**"That was my favowit cup." Mackenzie said crying and giving Troy a dirty look.**

**"It's ok. I'm sure Troy didn't mean to break your favorite cup, did you Troy?" Gabriella asked.**

**"Of course I didn't. Mackenzie, I am so sorry for breaking your favorite cup. It was an accident." Troy apologized to Mackenzie.**

**"It ok, but I'm still mad." Mackenzie said.**

**"Mackenzie and Emma let's go put you two back to bed, ok?" Gabriella said.**

**"Ok mommy." Mackenzie said smiling.**

**"Ok Aunt Gabwiella." Emma said.**

_**Gabriella picked them both up and put them to bed. After she made sure they were asleep, Gabriella walked back downstairs and went to talk to Troy. **_

**"Hey." Gabriella said to Troy as she went and sat down on the couch next to him.**

**"Hey Gabby. Finally get the girls back to bed?" Troy asked her.**

**"Yep. Mackenzie's still upset though." she replied.**

**"I know, but I really didn't mean to break her favorite cup." Troy said seriously.**

**"I know that and I'm sure she knows that. She just has a hard time forgiving people. When I accidentally broke her favorite lamp, she wouldn't talk to me for about a day." Gabriella said.**

**"How did she suddenly decide to forgive you?" Troy asked.**

**"I gave her a chocolate cupcake." Gabriella said. **

**"Gabby, Gabby, Gabby. What are we gonna do with you about all this bribing?" Troy asked playfully.**

**"Shut-up Troy. It works." Gabriella said playfully.**

**"You know, you never answered my question before. Who is Mackenzie's dad?" Troy asked.**

**"Troy I really don't want to talk about that." Gabriella said seriously.**

**"Why Gabriella? Why don't you want to tell me? It can't be that bad." Troy asked.**

**"You know why Troy! Do you really want to know?! I was raped! I was raped! There I said it!" Gabriella yelled as she broke down to the carpet in tears.**

**"Oh my gosh, Gabby. I am so sorry! I should have leaved you alone after you didn't answer me the first time I asked you." Troy said sadly as he got down on the carpet with her and hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder.**

**She settled down a little bit and told him what happened.**

**"It happened about a year after you moved away. When I was 16. Me, Miley, and Sharpay were walking to Miley's house that evening to study. It was pretty dark out, so we decided to take a short-cut through a dark alley. Then **_**he**_** stopped us, took our money, cell-phones, and tied us up. Then...then..." Gabriella couldn't finish her sentence because she broke down crying again, but Troy knew what had happened next.**

**"I am so sorry, Gabby! Did they ever catch him?" Troy asked.**

**"N...no. That's why I'm not **_**ever**_** going to let Mackenzie out of my sight for a second while we're outside or anywhere when we're not at home." Gabriella said still crying a little bit but not as bad as before.**

**"You're a good mother Gabby. You know that?" Troy asked.**

**"Yeah." Gabriella said hugging Troy tightly.**

**"I love you, Gabby." Troy said sweetly and Gabby was shocked.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE/**

**Wow! Gabriella finally told Troy how she got pregnant with Mackenzie. Troy said he loves Gabriella. How will she take it? What will she say? What will she do? Find out on the next episode! Thanks for watching!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I need new ideas! Thanks! :)**

**-mileygirl123-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love and Happy Endings**

**Episode 4**

**By: mileygirl123**

**"You...you what?" Gabriella asked still shocked.**

**"I love you Gabriella Montez!" Troy said happily.**

**"I...I love you too, Troy." Gabriella replied smiling.**

**Then, for the first time in a long time, they leaned in and kissed passionately(YAY!!) !**

**-It's the next day. Troy didn't leave last night because Gabby was so upset. Miley and Sharpay came and go their little girls and left. It's noon now. Troy left a bit earlier. Now, Mackenzie and Gabriella are at the zoo. Gabby packed them a picnic lunch so they could have a picnic there.-**

**"So, Mackenzie, what is your favorite animal that we saw today?" Gabriella asked Mackenzie as they walked to a picnic table.**

**"I liked the monkeys!" Mackenzie said smiling.**

**"You are a monkey!" Gabriella said playfully to her daughter.**

**"I not a monkey. I a big girl!" Mackenzie said seriously.**

**-Just then, Gabriella felt like there was someone staring at her and her daughter. She looked around and saw the person. There were two evil eyes staring in her direction. Gabby picked up Mackenzie and started walking away from the table very fast. Then she whipped out her cell-phone and called the police.-**

_**"911. What's your emergency?" the police officer asked her.**_

**"Yes. My name is Gabriella Montez. About three years ago, yall were helping to look for someone that raped me. Well, me and my daughter are at the zoo, and the man that raped me is staring right at us. Could you send help?" Gabriella asked very scared and holding onto Mackenzie very tightly.**

_**"Yes, Ms. Montez. Help is on the way, and don't worry. You and your little girl will be safe." the police officer assured her and they hung up.**_

**"Mommy, what about our lunch?" Mackenzie asked her mommy.**

**"Sweetie, we'll finish it soon. But for now, we need to keep walking so don't let go of mommy okay?" Gabriella asked.**

**"Ok, mommy." Mackenzie said.**

**-Gabby looked behind her. The man that raped her was following her, pushing through crowds trying to catch up to her.-**

_**Gabriella thinking:**_

_**Oh my gosh! Lord, I hope the police are here soon!**_

**-The man finally caught up to her(uh-oh!)-**

**"Well, well, well. Look who it is." the man said evilly.**

**"Look, Todd, just leave us alone! Haven't you done enough already to wreck my life?" Gabriella asked very scared.**

**"Now, Gabriella, what maked you think I'm gonna hurt you again? I just want to see my daughter. What's her name?" Todd asked evilly.**

**"First of all, this is **_**NOT**_** your daughter! Secondly, you don't have the right to know her name. And thirdly, leave us the heck alone!" Gabriella said fiercely and holding onto Mackenzie even tighter.**

**"Mommy, what's going on?" Mackenzie asked scared.**

**"Sweetie everything's fine." Gabriella lied.**

**"Who are you" Mackenzie asked Todd.**

**"Hi sweetie. I'm your daddy. What's your name?" Todd asked the 3-year old.**

**"Mommy, is he really my daddy?" Mackenzie asked confused.**

**"No, sweetie, he's not. He's lying, and don't answer anything he says, ok?" Gabriella asked.**

**"Ok, mommy!" Mackenzie replied.**

**"How dare you, Gabby?! How dare you turn my own daughter against me?!" Todd asked.**

**"Like I told you, she's **_**NOT **_**your daughter, so you just get that thought out of your head right now!" Gabriella said to him, then they heard sirens.**

**"You called the police on me?!" Todd demanded.**

**"Yep!" Gabriella said smiling, then Todd started running away. **

**-He was already about a mile away when the police reached Gabby. The police searched and searched for hours, but could not find him. Either he is hiding in a really good hiding place that no one knows about, or he caught a ride with someone. Gabriella took Mackenzie home and locked all the doors and windows, then she got a phone call. Thank goodness it was Miley, and not **_**him.**_

**"Hello?" Gabriella answered her phone.**

**"Hey. It's me. Have you seen Emma?! I left her out of my sight in our front yard for 2 seconds, and they next thing I knew she was gone!" Miley asked really worried and crying.**

**"No, I'm sorry Miley. I haven't seen her." Gabriella answered really worriedly. Then, she thought about who she saw today.**

**"Uh, Miley, I think I might know who has her." Gabriella said really worriedly.**

**"Who?!" Miley asked really worried and still crying.**

**"T...Todd." Gabriella said in a shaky voice.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE/**

**Oh my gosh! Gabriella thinks Todd has Emma. Poor Miley! Can you imagine what she's going through? What will happen next? Will they find Emma? Is Todd really the one who kidnapped her? Will they ever catch Todd? What about Sharpay and the twins? Has anything happened to them? Will Todd come back and demand to see Mackenzie again? Find out in the next episode! PLEASE REVIEW!! I need new ideas! Thanks for watching!! :)**

**-mileygirl123-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love and Happy Endings**

**Episode 5**

**By: mileygirl23**

_**"Hey. It's me. Have you seen Emma?! I left her out of my sight in our front yard for 2 seconds, and they next thing I knew she was gone!" Miley asked really worried and crying.**_

_**"No, I'm sorry Miley. I haven't seen her." Gabriella answered really worriedly. Then, she thought about who she saw today.**_

_**"Uh, Miley, I think I might know who has her." Gabriella said really worriedly.**_

_**"Who?!" Miley asked really worried and still crying.**_

_**"T...Todd." Gabriella said in a shaky voice.**_

**"What do you mean, Todd?!" Miley asked scared. Her voice was very shaky.**

**"See, I took Mackenzie to the zoo earlier today, and Todd was there. I called the police, but when Todd heard the sirens, he ran off. The police weren't able to find him. I'm so sorry, Miley!" Gabriella said very scared, but as calm as she could.**

**"Oh my god, Gabby! Do you remember what Todd did to us? (she gulped) Imagine what he's capable of with a 3-year old?! I can't lose her, Gabby! I just can't! She's the only reason I wake up in the mornings! I love her!" Miley said crying hysterically now.**

**"Everything will be ok, Miles. Have you called the police yet?" Gabriella asked her.**

**"Yeah. I called you then, I was gonna call Sharpay to see if she saw Emma." Miley said.**

**"Oh my gosh, Miley! I have to call Sharpay and see if Todd has gotten to her yet." Gabriella said panicky.**

**"Yeah. Call me if you see my little Emma, ok?" Miley asked.**

**"You know I will. Bye." Gabriella said, and they hung up. Then, Gabriella quickly dialed Sharpay's number. It went straight to voice-mail. Gabby called again, and this time someone answered.**

**"Hey Shar! Are you okay?" Gabriella asked right when someone answered the phone.**

**"You tell me, Gabriella. Are Sharpay and my daughters alright?" Todd asked in his evil voice.**

**"Todd?! I thought I told you to leave us the heck alone! Do you have Sharpay and the girls?!" Gabriella asked.**

**"I don't know. Does this answer your question?" Todd asked holding up the phone. This is what she heard:**

_**"Mommy! Mommy help me!!" Emma screamed.**_

_**"Please someone help the little girls!" Sharpay screamed.**_

_**"HELP!" Haley and Ashley screamed at the same time.**_

**-Todd pulled the phone back to his ear.-**

**"Todd, haven't you done enough to us?! What are you doing to Sharpay and the girls?!" Gabriella demanded.**

**-Then Todd hung up.-**

**"TODD! ANSWER ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM?! TODD!" Gabriella screamed into the phone, and finally gave up and hung up. She decided to call the police.**

_**"911. What's your emergency?" the police officer asked.**_

**"Yes. I think I some information on the kidnapping of my friend's child, Emma Stewart." Gabriella said, her voice shaky.**

_**"Yes. What kind of information do you have?" the police officer asked her.**_

**"Well, my name is Gabriella Montez. I called earlier because the man that raped me 3 years ago was following me and my daughter. The man that raped me also raped two of my best friends, Miley Stewart and Sharpay Evans. All of our rapes ended up in pregnancies. Now, we all have children. Emma Stewart was a result of Miley's rape. I called my friend Sharpay after I heard about what happened to Emma, and the man that raped us answered the phone. He held the phone up, and I could hear Sharpay and the little girls all struggling for help. I was wondering, could you trace the phone call and find out where they are?" Gabriella asked.**

_**"Yes, of course Ms. Montez. Thanks for your information, and we'll be there as soon as possible." the police officer said, and they hung up.**_

**-Gabriella decided not to tell Miley what she knew, because that would just upset her more. Gabriella went upstairs and got Mackenzie, then they came back downstairs and were playing Candyland when the police got there.-**

**-Gabriella went and answered the door. She led them into the living room.-**

**"This is my daughter Mackenzie." Gabriella said introducing the police officers to Mackenzie. One of them got down to Mackenzie's level.**

**"Hi there." the police woman said to Mackenzie.**

**"Hi." Mackenzie replied.**

**"My name is Crystal. Would you like to show me your room while your mommy does something for us?" Crystal asked Mackenzie smiling.**

**"Mommy can I?" Mackenzie asked her mommy.**

**"Sure sweetie." Gabriella replied, and Mackenzie grabbed Crystal's hand and pulled her up the steps. When they were gone, Gabby and the police officers began.**

**"Ok. You will have to call the phone back and and keep Todd on the phone long enough for us to trace the call and see where has has your friends ok?" the police officer asked Gabby just to make sure she knew what to do.**

**"Ok. Are you ready?" Gabriella asked as she pulled out her phone.**

**"Yes. Go ahead." the policeman said.**

**-Gabriella dialed and finally Todd answered the phone again.(**_**italics - Todd, **_**plain text - Gabriella)-**

_**"Well hello again Gabriella." Todd said in his usually evil voice.**_

**"Hey Todd. I was calling to check on Sharpay and the girls. Are they ok?" Gabriella asked hoping for the best.**

_**"I'd say they are doing fine." Todd said in his evil voice.**_

**"What do you want from us, Todd?! What will it take to get my best friend and the girls back?! Ransom money? You name it. We'll take care of it, just let them go." Gabriella said in tears.**

_**"Gabriella, I don't want any money. I want a chance to spend with my daughters." Todd said in his evil voice.**_

**"You mean the kids that weren't even planned? I love them to death and wouldn't trade them for anything in the world, but seriously. Do you really think you deserve the chance to spend any time with them. As far ask Mackenzie knows, she doesn't know you exist." Gabriella said seriously.**

**-Then the police officer gave her the signal that they traced the call and Gabriella made up an excuse and got off the phone so she could go with them to rescue them. Gabriella quickly ran upstairs and told Crystal that they were leaving and Crystal offered to stay with Mackenzie. Gabby and the police officers left.-**

**-When they got there-**

**-The police officers broke down the door(it was locked) and went in searching every room. They finally found them. The police officers arrested Todd on kidnapping and rape charges.-**

**-Everyone is okay now. When Gabby finally got Emma out of that building, she drove her to Miley's house to surprise her. That was the best surprise she could ever get!-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE/**

**Yeah so it was a little scary, but everyone's okay now. What will happen next? Is Gabby gonna tell Troy what happened? Will he ever find out? What happened to Sharpay and the girls while they were in the building? Will they be okay? Find out in the next episode! PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank-you!**

**-mileygirl123-**


	7. Chapter 7

Love and Happy Endings

Love and Happy Endings

Episode 6

By: daddyslittleprincess123 (changed from mileygirl123)

-It's the next day. We will start off at Sharpay, Ashley, and Haley's house.-

Sharpay woke up to two little girls jumping up and down on her bed. Normally she would have already been awake, but she didn't get much sleep last night. After what happened yesterday, she was scared out of her mind. She decided not to show Ashley and Haley how she felt though. She didn't want to worry them.

"Mommy, I hungwy." Ashley said to Sharpay.

"Ok, sweetie. I'll be right up to make you breakfast. What would you like?" Sharpay asked the twins.

"What about bwuebewy panacakes?" Haley suggested in her cute 3 year old voice.

"Blueberry pancakes it is." Sharpay said smiling as she got out of bed, put on her slippers, and went downstairs to the kitchen where she made her coffee and began making breakfast.

"Momma?" Ashley asked her.

"Yes baby?" Sharpay asked as she picked Ashley up and put her on the counter.

"Can I help you make bweakfast?" Ashley asked her. Sharpay smiled.

"You sure can baby girl. You can pour the blueberries in ok?" Sharpay asked smiling.

"YAY!" Ashley squealed as she poured the blueberries in the pancake batter and Sharpay lifted her back off the counter.

"HALEY! ASHLEY! WILL YALL COME SET THE TABLE PLEASE?" Sharpay yelled and they came and set the table. Shortly afterwards, all three of them are sitting at the table eating blueberry pancakes. Ashley and Haley are both very sticky from the syrup.

-At Miley and Emma's house. They are done eating breakfast and are in the living room watching Hannah Montana.-

"Mommy?" Emma asked Miley.

"Yes, baby girl?" Miley asked.

"Can I be famous like Hannah Montana some day?" Emma asked Miley smiling.

"If you really work hard at it sweetie." Miley replied smiling.

"I'll work veawy hard momma!" Emma said smiling.

"Well then, I be you'll be the next Hannah Montana." Miley said smiling and tickling Emma. Emma giggled.

-At Gabriella and Mackenzie's house. Gabriella is washing breakfast dishes and Mackenzie is playing with her Barbies. Then, there is a knock at the door.-

"I'LL GET IT!" Mackenzie screamed and ran to the door. Gabriella followed her.

"Hi Twoy!" Mackenzie squealed when she saw Troy. Gabriella blushed. She and Troy were officially a couple now.

"Hey there beautiful ladies." Troy said smiling as Gabriella let him in.

"So, what's up?" Troy asked them.

"Well I'm washing dishes and….." Gabriella got cut off by Mackenzie.

"And I'm pwaying wif my Barbies. You wanna pway wif me Twoy?" Mackenzie asked him smiling.

"Let's see. Would I rather wash dishes or play Barbies? I think I'll play Barbies. I suck at washing dishes." Troy said earning a look from Gabriella.

"Ooh, mommy. Twoy said a bad word!" Mackenzie told her mommy. Suck is a bad word at their house.

"Troy, Troy, Troy. What are we gonna do with you?" Gabriella asked Troy teasingly.

"I don't know Gabby. What are you going to do with me?" Troy asked her as he started tickling her and Mackenzie both.

"TROY… STOP!" Gabriela pleaded.

"YEAH TWOY! STOP!" Mackenzie pleaded too while giggling like crazy.

"What's the magic word?" Troy asked them playfully.

"NOW!" Gabriella and Mackenzie yelled at him at the same time, and he stopped.

"Well, you two are mean." Troy said playfully.

"Oh, you'll get over it." Gabriella replied playfully as she went back to washing dishes and Mackenzie pulled Troy over to her dollhouse.

"Here Twoy. You be the Princess of Swan Lake doll and I'll be the ballerina princess doll." Mackenzie said smiling and Gabriella started giggling.

"Oh great. Lucky me." Troy said sarcastically and Gabriella started giggling even more.

"Be quiet." Troy told Gabriella playfully.

"Whatever you say, Princess of Swan Lake." Gabriella told him playfully and giggling. Troy frowned at her.

"Ha ha ha." Troy said sarcastically and then he went back to playing Barbies with Mackenzie. Gabriella started giggling like crazy and went back to washing dishes.

AN:\\

I'm sorry for not posting a new episode in such a long time. I've been on a writer's block. I NEED NEW IDEAS! PLEASE REVIEW!

-daddyslittleprincess123-


	8. Chapter 8

Love and Happy Endings

Love and Happy Endings

Episode 7

By: daddyslittleprincess123

AN:\\ Thank you, peterpan27 and EFRONS GAL for the ideas for this chapter! I really appreciate them! ENJOY!

Starting Story:

It's the next morning. Miley, Emma, Sharpay, Ashley, Haley, and Troy are all at Gabriella and Mackenzie's house. The mothers are making breakfast, the little girls are playing upstairs in Mackenzie's room, and Troy is in the kitchen annoying the mothers.

"So, how much sleep did you get last night, Shar?" Troy asked playfully. Ashley and Haley wouldn't go to sleep last night until about 2:00 a.m. Sharpay was extremely tired today.

"Shut-up Troy!" Sharpay screamed at him angrily.

"What? I was just wondering." Troy said playfully.

"Don't you have anything better to do than annoy us when we are trying to make breakfast for our kids?!" Miley demanded. They were all really annoyed at Troy, even Gabriella. He wouldn't stop bugging them.

"Not really." Troy said pretending to think. Miley turned to Gabriella.

"Gabby, make your boyfriend leave us the heck alone!" Miley pleaded.

"Troy, I'll give you a kiss if you leave us alone." Gabriella offered.

"No matter how much I love your kisses, I don't think it's worth it." Troy said.

"You don't do you? Well then, I guess it's not worth it for about a month, huh?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella, I didn't mean it." Troy said smiling.

"Ooh, you're in trouble now." Sharpay said smiling.

"How can I make it up to you?" Troy asked smiling.

"Gabby, make him finish breakfast and watch the kids for us today while we go somewhere." Miley suggested smiling.

"I don't know, Miles. I will _really_ miss my little Mackenzie." Gabriella said smiling.

"Come on, Gabby. I can do it." Troy said in a baby voice.

"Well…..ok." Gabriella finally gave in.

All three mothers got ready, said goodbye to the girls, and left. They decided to go to the mall.

-At the mall-

"Oh my gosh! Shar look over there!" Miley squealed pointing to two hot guys looking in their direction.

"Oh my gosh! They are so hot!" Sharpay squealed.

"Well why don't you go over and say hi." Gabriella suggested.

"Gabby, come on. We can't do that. We're not in high school anymore." Miley said.

"I know we're not. We have children now. Anyways, go say hi!" Gabriella said.

"Ok!" Miley finally agreed and pulled Sharpay over with her. Gabriella went and sat down at a table(they're in the food court). She got her shopping bags and went through them. She had a couple of cute outfits for herself, but she had a ton of toys and clothes for Mackenzie.

-With Sharpay and Miley-

"Hi." Miley said to the blonde guy in a flirty tone.

"Hey. My name is Jake. What's yours?" Jake asked.

"My name is Miley." Miley replied.

"Hi. My name is Sharpay." Sharpay said to the other guy in a flirty tone.

"Hi. I'm Jared. It's nice to meet you." Jared said smiling at her. Obviously he's very into her.

"Would you like to go sit down and meet our other friend?" Miley suggested.

"Sure." Both guys replied, following the girls to the table Gabriella is at.

"Hi. I'm Gabriella." Gabriella said when they got to the table and sat down. Gabriella had a Barbie doll and a pink dress she got for Mackenzie sitting out on the table.

"I'm Jake and this is my friend Jared. It's nice to meet you." Jake said to Gabriella.

"Hi. If you don't mind me asking, who are those toys and clothes for?" Jared asked. Gabriella, Miley, and Sharpay all felt their hands get sweaty. What if the guys wouldn't date them because they had children?

"They're…they're for our chi…children." Sharpay finally got out and the guys looked shocked.

"You… you have children? Are you married?" Jake asked Sharpay.

"No. It's kind of a long story, but yes we all three have children." Sharpay said.

"Oh. I would love to meet them sometime. How old are they?" Jared asked, making Sharpay smile.

"Well, I have twins, Ashley and Haley, and they are 3 years old." Sharpay said.

"I have one little girl, Emma, who is 3." Miley said.

"And I have one little girl, Mackenzie, who is 3." Gabriella said.

"Wow. Where are they now?" Jake asked.

"Oh. My boyfriend, Troy, is watching them." Gabriella said smiling and blushing when she said Troy's name.

"Wait. You don't have a boyfriend do you, Sharpay?" Jared asked her and she giggled.

"No. I don't have a boyfriend." Sharpay said smiling.

"What about you, Miley? Do you?" Jake asked her.

"No. I don't either." Miley replied.

"Wow. I'm shocked that such beautiful women like you don't have boyfriends." Jake said, making Miley and Sharpay both blush.

"Thank you. Can we give each other our phone numbers and get together another time? I'm sorry, but we've been gone for about 6 hours and I really want to see my little Emma." Miley asked smiling.

"Same here. I miss Haley and Ashley so much!" Sharpay said smiling.

"Sure." Jake and Jared both said. They exchanged phone numbers and left.

When they got back to Gabriella's house it was about 5:30 in the afternoon. They walked inside to a HUGE mess. There were toys all over the place.

"Troy!" Gabriella called but there was no answer. They walked into the living room to find a sleeping Troy on the couch wit junk food surrounding him.

"TROY BOLTON!" all three girls screamed at the same time and Troy jumped up.

"First of all, why is my house a huge disaster area?! And secondly, where are the girls?!" Gabriella demanded angrily.

"Umm..Uh" Troy got cut off.

"TROY! You lost our kids?!" Sharpay demanded.

"Well…" Troy started but got cut off again.

"Just save it." Gabriella said angrily. All three girls walked upstairs followed by Troy. They searched Mackenzie's room, but the girls weren't in there. Then, they looked in Gabby's room and found them! Gabriella's room looked even messier than the living room. Well, I guess that's what you get for leaving four 3 year olds running free in a house.

"MOMMY!" all four girls squealed and ran to their mommies when they saw them.

"Hey sweetie! Are you alright?" Gabriella asked Mackenzie worriedly.

"Yes, but I hungwy." Mackenzie said.

"Well, what did you have for lunch?" Gabriella asked her.

"Nofing." Mackenzie replied and Gabriella gave Troy an evil look.

"Baby girl, you had _nothing _for lunch?! Didn't Troy feed you?!" Gabriella asked her.

"Nope." Mackenzie said.

"Haley, Ashley, did Troy feed you two?" Sharpay asked them.

"No, mommy. I'm hungwy." Haley said seriously.

"I hungwy too momma!" Ashley said crankily because she hasn't had lunch yet. In fact, all four girls were acting a bit cranky.

"Emma, what about you baby? Did you have lunch?" Miley asked her.

"No mommy!" Emma said.

"Come on girls. Let's take you home and make you something to eat, okay?" Sharpay asked Haley and Ashley.

"Ok mommy. Bye Aunt Gabby. Bye Aunt Miley." The girls said as they went and hugged each of them, went downstairs, and left.

"Come on Emma. We should probably go too. Bye Gabby. Bye Troy." Miley said.

"Bye Aunt Gabwiella!" Emma said as she went over and hugged Gabriella. They went downstairs and left leaving Gabriella, Mackenzie, and Troy upstairs.

"Troy, Mackenzie, let's go back downstairs." Gabriella said as she picked up Mackenzie and went back downstairs followed by Troy. Gabriella sat Mackenzie down and walked Troy to the door. She stepped outside with him.

"HOW COULD YOU TROY?! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU WITH THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN MY LIFE!" Gabriella yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, Gabby. It was a mistake." Troy said.

"Troy, she is a 3 year old! You just can't make that kind of a mistake with children! What if she had fallen down the stairs, or started a fire?! You wouldn't have been awake to save her of Ashley or Haley or Emma! How could you be so irresponsible?!" Gabriella demanded almost in tears.

"Like I said Gabby. I am extremely sorry for what I did and I know it was irresponsible, but they didn't fall down the stairs and they didn't start a fire! They are perfectly fine!" Troy said.

"Troy, you didn't feed them lunch! How could you just fall asleep like that?! You let them mess up the whole house, and they weren't safe! I should have never left!" Gabriella screamed, went inside, and slammed the door in his face.

"Mommy, I hungwy." Mackenzie said when her mommy came in the kitchen.

"Ok sweetie. Is a turkey sandwich ok?" Gabriella asked her.

"Yes pwease!" Mackenzie said smiling. Gabriella made her a sandwich and brought it to her with a juice box.

"Fank you mommy!" Mackenzie said before taking a big bite out of her sandwich. Gabriella giggled.

"You're welcome baby. Mommy's going to clean up. When you get done eating, just go in the living room and watch Disney, ok?" Gabriella asked her.

"Ok momma." Mackenzie said with her mouth full and Gabriella smiled.

AN:\\ So, Troy was really irresponsible while watching the kids. Gabriella, Sharpay, and Miley are all extremely mad at him. Sharpay and Miley met Jared and Jake and exchanged phone numbers with them. What will happen next? Will Gabriella, Sharpay, or Miley forgive Troy? Will Troy ever baby-sit for any of them again? What about Jared and Jake? Will they call Sharpay and Miley? Find out in the next episode! PLEASE REVIEW!

-daddyslittleprincess123-


	9. Chapter 9

Love and Happy Endings

Episode 8

By: daddyslittleprincess123

Starting Story:

It's later on that night at about 8:30.

-At Gabriella and Mackenzie's house, Gabriella already fed Mackenzie her dinner and is now putting her to bed.-

Gabriella saw the sleeping child curled up next to her on the couch. She carefully got up and picked Mackenzie up. Mackenzie stirred a little and woke up.

"Mommy?" Mackenzie asked sleepily and rubbing her eyes.

"Shhh. It's okay baby. Mommy's just carrying you to your bed ok?" Gabriella asked.

"Ok. I love you." Mackenzie said before she drifted back to sleep on Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella carried her up to her bedroom and tucked her into bed. She leaned down and kissed Mackenzie on her forehead.

"I love you sweet angel." Gabriella said before she turned off the light and left.

-At Miley and Emma's house-

Miley looked over at the sleeping angel in her bed next to her. Miley turned off the TV. Just then, she heard a little girl's voice.

"Mommy?" Miley heard Emma ask.

"Hey baby. Come here." Miley said and Emma scooted closer to her and snuggled into her. Miley kissed her on the head. And stroked her hair.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Emma." Miley whispered to a sleeping Emma and then she fell asleep herself.

-At Sharpay, Ashley, and Haley's house-

"Ashley! Haley! Please go to sleep for mommy." Sharpay pleaded placing Ashley back in bed then going into Haley's room and doing the same.

"No!" Haley screamed and jumped right back out of bed, but Ashley stayed in bed and fell right asleep. Sharpay smiled at her daughter, glad that at least one of them would go to sleep. She kissed Ashley on the cheek, turned off the light, and went into Haley's room.

"Haley will you please go to sleep?" Sharpay asked her. She could tell Haley was tired because 1. she was rubbing her eyes, 2. she was yawning, and 3. she was very cranky.

"But mommy, I'm not tired!" Haley said crankily.

"Yes you are." Sharpay said knowingly and placing Haley back in bed.

"No I'm not." Haley said sleepily and she yawned. She cuddled down into her bed.

"I love you momma." Haley said as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too angel." Sharpay said before kissing Haley on the forehead and turning off the light. Sharpay then walked back downstairs, sat on the couch, and watched some TV.

-Back with Gabriella-

Gabriella had changed into her pajamas shortly after she put Mackenzie to bed. She was wearing a light purple tank top with dark purple pants. Her hair was up in a messy bun. Gabriella walked back downstairs, turned on the TV, and began flicking through channels. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could be here at 10:00 at night?" Gabriella wondered out loud. She answered the door revealing Troy.

"Troy, what are you doing here so late?" Gabriella asked him.

"I couldn't sleep without knowing that you forgave me for what happened this afternoon." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Troy, it was really irresponsible for you to not take care of them like that!" Gabriella said.

"I told you, I never meant to fall asleep like that." Troy said defensively.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU WITH THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN MY LIFE!" Gabriella yelled at him.

"I TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Troy yelled back at her.

"MOMMY!" Mackenzie yelled in tears. She woke up when Gabriella and Troy were yelling at each other.

"Troy, I think it would be best if you left." Gabriella said.

"MOMMY!" Mackenzie yelled again while crying.

"MOMMY'S COMING BABY!" Gabriella yelled as she took the stairs 2 at a time. What she didn't know, was that Troy was following after her. When Gabriella(and Troy) got up to Mackenzie's room, they found her crying and sitting up in her bed. Gabriella went over to her and got down to her level. Troy stayed at the door.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" Gabriella asked Mackenzie as she pulled her into a hug.

"Mommy, I heard yelling and scweaming." Mackenzie said in tears while hugging her mommy.

"It's okay baby. Why don't you go back to sleep?" Gabriella asked Mackenzie as she layed her back down in bed and tucked her in.

"Mommy, what will I dweam about?" Mackenzie asked her mommy, sleepily and Gabriella smiled down at her.

"Well, you can dream about whatever you want to dream about." Gabriella told her.

"Can I dweam about you, me and Twoy being a family?" Mackenzie asked Gabby smiling.

"If that's what you want to dream about and if that's what makes you happy." Gabriella replied smiling.

"Do you dweam about Twoy momma?" Mackenzie asked her.

"Mackenzie, it's time for you to go to sleep baby." Gabriella replied smiling.

"But momma, do you dweam about Twoy?" Mackenzie asked again and Gabriella sighed.

"Sometimes baby. Now, it's time for you to go to sleep." Gabriella said smiling and tucking her in.

"Good night momma." Mackenzie said smiling as she cuddled up in her bed.

"Good night angel." Gabriella said as she kissed Mackenzie on the forehead and turned off the light. When she walked outside Mackenzie's room, she saw Troy standing there smiling.

"You're really good with her, you know that Gabby?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah. She's the best thing in my life." Gabriela replied smiling.

"You're a great mother. I just hate that you had to grow up so fast though. It must have been tough." Troy told her.

"It was. I was doing stuff I would have never imagined doing at the age of 16, but I never once considered giving her up. I knew that I hated her father, but I also knew that little girl needed me. I am her mother. I never pictured myself as a mother at 16, or even 19 for that matter, but when she was born she just made everything better. She didn't mess up my life and future, she added onto it and made it special, you know?" Gabriella asked him smiling.

"Yeah. Let's go back downstairs now so we won't wake her up." Troy said just now remembering that they were standing right in front of Mackenzie's room.

"Yeah. You're probably right." Gabriella said smiling and blushing a little as they walked downstairs. When they got downstairs they both sat down on the couch and continued talking.

"Troy, Mackenzie can _never _hear us fighting again." Gabriella said seriously.

"I'm so sorry Gabby. I never meant for her to hear us like that. Mackenzie is a great little girl, and I hate that she heard that." Troy said smiling.

"Thanks for understanding Troy. And by the way, I forgive you for earlier today with the girls. But, do you promise me that if I ask you to take care of Mackenzie you won't be so irresponsible?" Gabriella asked him seriously.

"I swear Gabriella. I will never do that again. I'm just knew to it all. How did you get so used to being a mom? I mean, wasn't it hard?" Troy asked her.

"Of course it was hard and I did make mistakes. You could never imagine how hard it was at the beginning, but I kept trying. I didn't think I would be able to make it if it wasn't for my mom. When she died when Mackenzie was 1, I thought I was gonna die with her. Mackenzie is the one who keeps me going. I don't think I'd wake up in the morning after everything that has happened if it wasn't for her. Troy, she's my whole life." Gabriella said smiling and Troy smiled too.

"Gabby, you're a great mother. Mackenzie is very lucky to have you!" Troy said still smiling then he yawned.

"Troy I love you." Gabriella said smiling.

"I love you too Gabby! It's getting late though. I should probably be getting home." Troy said.

"No! Don't go Troy!" Gabriella said and Troy gave her a confused look.

"I mean why don't you just stay here? It's really late." Gabriella asked.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked Gabriella who smiled.

"Yeah. You can sleep on the couch." Gabriella said.

"Ok. Do you want to watch a movie before we go to sleep?" Troy asked her.

"Depends on what movie." Gabriella answered.

"Scary movie?" Troy asked her.

"No way! I can't watch a scary movie then got to sleep!" Gabriella told him.

"Oh, come on Gabby. I'll be here with you." Troy offered and Gabriella smiled and blushed.

"Fine. How about 'Prom Night'?" Gabriella offered.

"Sounds good." Troy answered.

They put in the movie and curled up on the couch together. By 11:45, both of them were asleep next to each other on the couch (Seriously picture this if you're a major Troyella fan. Once you picture it, isn't it so sweet?!)

Gabriella got woken up at about 1:15 am by her phone ringing.

AN:\\

I liked this chapter a lot. How about you? What will happen next? Who called Gabriella at 1:15 in the morning? What did they need? Will Sharpay and Miley forgive Troy like Gabriella did? Find out in the next episode!

-daddyslittleprincess123-


	10. Chapter 10

Love and Happy Endings

Episode 9

By: daddyslittleprincess123

THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!

Starting story:

It's the same night. Gabriella got woken up at 1:15 am by her phone ringing. She got up and went into another room because she didn't want to wake up Troy.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered her phone sleepily.

"Oh my gosh Gabby! It's horrible!" Sharpay screamed in tears.

"Sharpay calm down and tell me what's wrong." Gabriella said scared.

"Well, see. Haley was sleep-walking tonight and she fell down the stairs!" Sharpay said crying uncontrollably.

"OH MY GOSH! Everything will be okay, Shar. Where are you?" Gabriella asked her while crying. Gabriella started crying the moment she found out Haley was hurt.

"I'm at the hospital." Sharpay said still crying uncontrollably.

"Where's Ashley?" Gabriella asked hoping that after everything that happened with Haley, Sharpay wouldn't forget Ashley.

"She's here sleeping in my lap." Sharpay said.

"Everything will be ok, Shar. Haley will be fine. I'm on my way." Gabriella said. Sharpay thanked her and hung up. Gabriella went back in the living room to wake up Troy. She started shaking him.

"Five more minutes mommy." Troy said still half asleep.

"Troy! We have to go! Haley is hurt and she's in the hospital!" Gabriella yelled at him while crying. He jumped right up and hugged her.

"Gabby don't worry. Haley will be okay." Troy said reassuring Gabby. Gabriella pulled away wiping her tears.

"I hope so, Troy. I'm gonna go change clothes and wake up Mackenzie. You go change clothes to." Gabriella said before rushing off to her bedroom. 5 minutes later, she walked back out wearing skinny light blue sweat pants with a matching jacket and a blue printed t-shirt. She then walked up to Mackenzie's room to wake her up.

Gabriella walked over to Mackenzie's bed and shook her gently. Mackenzie stirred then woke up.

"Mommy?" Mackenzie asked confused and sleepily.

"It's okay baby girl. We have to go somewhere." Gabriella said smiling as she picked her daughter up and walked back downstairs. She grabbed Mackenzie's jacket and walked out the door carrying a sleeping Mackenzie.

When they arrived at the hospital, she saw Miley holding Emma (Emma was asleep). Miley looked like she had been crying, but Sharpay looked the worst. Sharpay was holding Ashley (Ashley was asleep). Sharpay's face was red from crying so much. Her eyes and cheeks were puffy, and she was still crying uncontrollably. Gabriella walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Shar, I am so sorry! Don't worry, Haley will be okay." Gabriella said crying and letting Sharpay cry on her shoulder too. Just after Gabriella and Sharpay finished hugging, the doctor came into the room. Gabriella, Miley, and Sharpay all put their daughters down and rushed to the doctor.

"Is my baby girl okay?!" Sharpay asked the doctor anxiously.

"She should be fine. X-rays showed that she didn't break any bones. She will be sore for a while though. She has some bruises and cuts. She sprained both ankles and needs to stay in bed until they're better unless she has to go to the bathroom. I will send some pain medicine home with you." the doctor said and the mothers breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can she come home now?" Sharpay asked anxiously.

"She is ok, but I want her to stay overnight just to be safe." the doctor replied.

"Ok. Do I get to stay with her?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid your other daughter won't be able to. Do you have a friend or relative that can watch her?" the doctor asked her and Sharpay looked at Gabriella with a pleading look on her face.

"Don't worry, Shar. I'll watch Ashley. You just make sure that Haley is ok." Gabriella said and Sharpay smiled graciously.

"Thank you so much, Gabby!" Sharpay said smiling.

"No problem. I always love watching Ashley!" Gabriella said just remembering that the doctor was still there.

"Well I'm gonna head home now. Thank you for taking care of my niece." Gabriella said to the doctor. The doctor nodded and left.

"Shar, why don't you go say goodbye to Ashley while I go see Haley ok?" Gabriella asked her.

"Ok." Sharpay said as she went to say goodbye to Ashley and Gabriella went to talk to Haley.

When Gabriella walked into Haley's hospital room, she almost started crying. The poor little girl had lots of bruises and cuts all over her. Her poor little face looked pale from all of her pain. It took all the strength in her to force herself not to cry. She couldn't imagine what Sharpay was going through if she was this upset. Gabriella walked over to her.

"Hey pumpkin!" Gabriella said as cheerful as she could. Haley looked up at her.

"Hey Aunt Gabwiella!" Haley said sleepily.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriella asked the poor little 3 year old.

"I in some pain, but the medifin they gave me is helping a wittle." Haley said.

"Well that's good. I love you." Gabriella said as she leaned down and hugged Haley.

"I wuv you too Aunt Gabwiella." Haley said smiling, despite all the pain she was in and how tired she was.

"Ok. Get well soon sweetie. I'll come see you tomorrow, ok?" Gabriella asked her.

"Ok. Bye Aunt Gabby." Haley said.

Gabriella left the room and went back to the waiting room. When she got there, she saw Sharpay holding Ashley and Mackenzie. She smiled at the sight, and went up to them.

"Hey." Gabriella whispered to Sharpay so she wouldn't wake the girls.

"Hey. How is she?" Sharpay whispered back.

"She said she was in pain but that the medicine was helping her." Gabriella replied whispering.

"Ok. I'll let you take these two, and I'm gonna go see my daughter." Sharpay whispered smiling as she handed both Mackenzie and Ashley to Gabriella and left to go see Haley. Miley and Emma already left, and Troy left too.

Gabriella walked out of the hospital and to her car while carrying the girls who were sleeping soundly. When she got to the car, she somehow managed to unlock the car and put each of the girls in a car seat. She drove back home and put both of the girls in bed with her.

"Good night angels." Gabriella said before kissing each of them on the head and they all fell asleep.

The next morning, Gabriella was woken up by two little girls jumping on her bed.

"Girls, please stop." Gabriella said as nicely as she could. She was really tired.

"Mommy, I hungwy." Mackenzie said as she crawled up next to Gabriella.

"I hungwy too Aunt Gabwiella." Ashley said as she got on the other side of Gabriella.

"Girls, can't yall just go back to sleep for about an hour?" Gabriella asked them. She honestly did not know how Sharpay could handle twins by herself.

"No! We hungwy now!" Mackenzie and Ashley said at the same time. Gabriella finally gave in.

"Fine! Let's all go downstairs." Gabriella said as she was putting on her bathrobe, picking both of the girls up, and walking downstairs. She sat them both down at the kitchen table.

"What do yall want for breakfast?" Gabriella asked them.

"I want doughnuts!" Mackenzie said smiling.

"I do too!" Ashley said smiling.

"Girls, we don't have doughnuts here. Do yall wanna go to the doughnut shop?" Gabriella asked them hoping that they would say yes. She really didn't want to cook right now.

"Yeah!" Mackenzie and Ashley said smiling and Gabriella smiled to. Gabriella went upstairs and got dressed. Then, she picked both girls up and brought them to Mackenzie's room. She dressed them both. She dressed Mackenzie and Ashley each in velour jogging suit. Ashley was wearing a pink one and Mackenzie was wearing a purple one.

Gabriella picked both girls up, grabbed her jacket, locked the door, put both girls in the car, and drove to the doughnut shop. They walked in and found a table.

"Ok. What do you two want?" Gabriella asked them smiling.

"Mommy, me want a chocwit doughnut wif spwinkles." Mackenzie replied smiling.

"I want the same Aunt Gabwiella." Ashley said smiling.

"Ok. I'll be right back with them ok?" Gabriella asked them.

"Ok." Mackenzie and Ashley replied at the same time.

Gabriella went up to the counter and ordered. She couldn't help but think about how hyper the girls were going to be after eating their doughnuts. Gabriella got the doughnuts and walked back to their table. After she got there and handed each of the girls their doughnuts, Mackenzie gave her a note.

"What's this baby girl?" Gabriella asked Mackenzie confused.

"I don't know. An old dude just bwought it here and told me to give it to my mommy. So there's the note mommy." Mackenzie said before taking another bite out of her doughnut. Gabriella read the note to herself, and here's what it said:

_Dear Gabriella (my little Brie),_

_Your daughter is very beautiful. She is beautiful just like her mother. I really miss you a lot. Do you realize that the last time I saw you was when you were 4 years old? I know you've had a pretty crazy lifetime, and I can't help but think that it's partly my fault. I wasn't there while you were growing up, only your mother was. I'm sorry me and your mother split up, but I really do love you Gabriella Anne Montez, with all my heart. You looked so beautiful and grown-up when I saw you. In case you don't remember me, I was one of the cashiers at the grocery store last week. You were really busy with Mackenzie and Miley's little girl, Emma I think, to notice who I was. I love you, my little Brie. Maybe I'll see you sometime soon here. Just remember my little Brie; I will always love you no matter what! Hope to see you soon._

_Love Always, _

_Dad_

Gabriella's POV:

I started crying as I read this letter. A hundred things were running through my mind. Why did my father leave when I was 4, who never visited or called, suddenly decide to find me? How am I supposed to let my dad, a man who wasn't here for most of my life, back into my life and into my daughter's life? I really still do love him. I'm so confused!

An:\\

So, yall found out who was calling Gabriella at 1:15 am. Haley will be okay. Gabriella's dad is back and let a note for Gabriella. You _might_ get to see Gabriella run into her dad on the next episode. What will happen next? What will Gabriella say to her father? When is Haley gonna come home? Find out on the next episode! PLEASE REVIEW!!

-daddyslittleprincess123-


	11. Chapter 11

Love and Happy Endings

Episode 10

By: daddyslittleprincess123

THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS!! ENJOY!!

It is later that day. Gabriella is still in shock over the letter from her dad. After they finished at the doughnut shop, Gabriella drove them to the hospital to check up on Sharpay and Haley. She still has the letter in her purse.

At the hospital, Gabriella took both of the girls hands and walked to Haley's room. When they got there, they saw a tired looking Sharpay sitting in a chair beside Haley's bed. She was holding a coffee cup and looking down at Haley. Gabriella let go of Ashley's hand, and Ashley ran to her mommy.

"MOMMY!" Ashley screamed as she ran to her mommy and sat in her lap. Sharpay smiled, and Haley woke up.

"Mommy?" Haley asked sleepily. Sharpay sat Ashley down and rushed to Haley's side.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Sharpay asked her as she stroked her hair.

"Vewy sore." Haley replied sleepily.

"Well that's normal." Sharpay replied still stroking Haley's hair.

"What happened momma?" Haley asked her confused.

"You were sleep-walking, and you fell down the stairs." Sharpay replied sadly and while in tears. Gabriella went over to Sharpay's side, to reassure her.

"When can I go home?" Haley asked just as the doctor was coming in.

"Well, you can go home in a little bit; right after I give you a check-up." the doctor said smiling.

"Ok. Well I'm gonna go outside with Aunt Gabriella, Ashley, and Mackenzie. I'll be back in a little bit." Sharpay told Haley as she picked up Ashley and left the room followed by Gabriella and Mackenzie.

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Gabriella asked Sharpay when they got to the waiting room.

"Sure. What's up?" Sharpay asked.

"Well...uh..." Gabriella got cut off.

"Gabby, you know you can tell me. I'm your best friend. We've been friends ever since the first day of kindergarten, remember?" Sharpay asked her.

"Yeah." Gabriella said remembering the very first time they met and became best friends.

_Flashback_

_"Hey! I'm princess Sharpay! Who are you?" the little blonde girl asked a shy-looking Gabriella._

_"I'm Gabriella. Are you really a princess?" Gabriella asked her._

_"Not really, but if anyone asks you, then yes." Sharpay replied._

_"Cool! Wanna be friends?" Gabriella asked her smiling._

_"Yeah! Let's be best friends forever!" Sharpay said smiling really big._

_"Ok!" Gabriella replied smiling really big. _

_  
Ever since then, they have been best friends forever._

_End of flashback_

"So, what's up?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"Um..well... just look at this." Gabriella said giving Sharpay the letter that her dad left her at the doughnut shop.

"Wow! When did you get this?" Sharpay asked her while putting Ashley down. Gabriella let Mackenzie down, too.

"He left it at the doughnut shop this morning. I set the girls down at a table and went to order. When I came back, Mackenzie gave it to me and said that a man left it for me." Gabriella replied.

"Wow. So, what are you going to do?" Sharpay asked her.

"I really don't know. I'm so confused." Gabriella said seriously.

"Maybe I should try and contact him. After all, he is my dad." Gabriella said.

"That man is hardly your dad. He wasn't even there when you were growing up. I think you should just leave it all alone and move on with your life. If that man wants to be a part of yours and Mackenzie's life, then that's just tough for him." Sharpay said seriously and Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks Shar. But what if I run into him while I'm out with Mackenzie?" Gabriella asked as her smile disappeared.

"Then just act like you don't know who he is." Sharpay answered as the girls came back up to them and hopped up in their mommies laps.

"Who?" Ashley asked. Ashley and Haley both turned out just like Sharpay. They wanted to know _everything_ and loved to be the center of attenton.

"No one, sweetie." Gabriella said smiling just as the doctor came in the waiting room to get them. He walked up to Sharpay.

"Haley seems fine. She will be sore for about a week and maybe even more. She definitely needs to rest a lot, and she can go home now. You'll just need to go help her change out of the hospital gown and into her regular clothes." the doctor said and Sharpay smiled because Haley was coming home today.

"Ok. I'll go help her now. Gabby, will you go to the grocery store for me? I was planning to go today, but after everything that happened to Haley, I couldn't." Sharpay asked her as the doctor went to check on another patient.

"Sure. Do you want me to take Ashley with me?" Gabriella asked her.

"Sure, if you don't mind. I'll go make you a list." Sharpay said as she went back into Haley's hospital room and came back about 5 minutes later with a shopping list.

"Ok. I'll be back in about 2 hours. I think I'll go to Miley's house first, though. I haven't talked to her all day. I might stop by Troy's house too. Is that ok?" Gabriella asked Sharpay as she was helping the girls put on their jackets.

"Yeah. Tell Miley and Troy I said hi." Sharpay said smiling and picking Ashley up.

"I will." Gabriella replied as she picked Mackenzie up.

"I'll miss you my little princess." Sharpay said to Ashley.

"I'll miss you too momma." Ashley replied.

"Are you going to be a good girl for Aunt Gabriella?" Sharpay asked her.

"Yes mommy. I pwomise." Ashley said smiling.

"Ok. Well, I'll see you later baby girl. When you come home, I'll play Candyland with you, ok?" Sharpay asked Ashley smiling.

"YAY! I love you momma." Ashley said to Sharpay while smiling.

"I love you too sweetie." Sharpay said as she handed Ashley to Gabriella and went back into Haley's room.

Gabriella safely strapped both girls in their pumpkin-seats and drove to Miley's house. She knew Emma would love to see Mackenzie and Ashley, and she really wanted to tell Miley about the letter from her dad.

When they got there, Gabriella got both girls out of the car, and they both ran to Miley's front door and rang the doorbell about 10 times before Gabby caught up to them to stop them. Miley answered the door while holding Emma. Miley and Emma both had flour on their faces.

"Hey." Miley said as she opened the door and saw them. She held the door open for them to come in.

"Hi. What's up?" Gabriella asked Miley.

"Nothing much. Me and Emma just finished making pink cupcakes, and now we're waiting for them to cool off. Isn't that right Em?" Miley asked the smiling 3 1/2 year old in her arms.

"Yeah. Aunt Gabwiella, me and mommy made pink cupcakes!" Emma said excitedly and Gabriella smiled.

"Wow! That sounds like fun! What do you want for your birthday tomorrow, Emma?" Gabriella asked Emma.

"I want a pony!" Emma squealed happily.

"What else do you want?" Gabriella asked her.

"I want a Hannah Montana wig so I can be just like her!" Emma said happily.

"Well, that sounds cool! Why don't you, 'Kenzie, and Ash go play so me and your mommy can talk, ok?" Gabriella asked Emma.

"Ok!" all three girls said at the same time. After they all left, Gabriella and Miley went into the kitchen. They were icing the cupcakes, and they started talking.

"So, what's up?" Miley asked Gabriella, knowing Gabby had something on her mind.

"Well, when we woke up, the girls wanted doughnuts. So, we went to the doughnut shop, and I went to order. When I came back, Mackenzie gave me this letter. It...it's from my dad." Gabriella said seriously.

"Oh my gosh! But, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Miley asked Gabriella unsure whether to be happy or not.

"I really don't know. I want to be happy that my dad wants to be a part of my life, but at the same time I want to strangle him for not being there for me." Gabriella said.

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to let Mackenzie meet him?" Miley asked her.

"I think I want to meet up with him and see him. Sharpay thinks I should forget about him and move on with my life, and if I run into him pretend like I don't know him. What do you think I should do, Miley?" Gabriella asked Miley.

"I think you should follow your heart. If you feel like you may need to make peace with him, then do it. Meet up with him and tell him how you feel. But, if you feel like you don't want to have anything to do with him, ignore him. How do you feel?" Miley asked her, then she licked pink icing off herr finger. They were icing the cupcakes while they were talking.

"That's just it. I think I want to make peace with him, but I also want to hate his stinking guts. I think I'm gonna try to call him and meet up with him." Gabriella finally decided. She and Miley were done icing the cupcakes now.

"GIRLS COME DOWN HERE! THE CUPCAKES ARE DONE!" Miley called up the stairs, and within seconds all three girls were down the stairs and standing next to the cupcakes.

"Thank-you, Miles, but I think we probably need to go. We can take the girls each a cupcake to go if that's ok." Gabriella told Miley.

"Ok. Emma say good-bye to Aunt Gabriella, Ashley, and Mackenzie." Miley said as she went and got Ashley and Mackenzie each a cupcake to go.

"Bye, Aunt Gabwiella. I'll see you later." Emma said to Gabriella while hugging her. Then, Emma went and said bye to Mackenzie and Ashley. Miley handed Gabriella the cupcakes and Gabriella and the girls left. When they got in the car, Gabby gave each girl their cupcake and drove to Troy's house.

When they got to Troy's house, Gabriella got both girls out of the car and laughed at their faces. Their faces had pink icing all of them. She picked them both and went and knocked on Troy's door. Troy answered the door and smiled.

"Hey ladies. Come on in." Troy said smiling as he held the door open wider for them to come in.

"Hi Twoy!" both Mackenzie and Ashley said.

"Hey girls." Troy said to the girls, then he went to Gabriella.

"Hey beautiful." Troy said before kissing her, and she smiled.

"Hey yourself." Gabriella said smiling at her boyfriend.

"Eww. Mommy kiss Twoy!" Mackenzie said making a face.

"Gwoss!" Ashley said also making a face. Both Troy and Gabriella laughed at that.

"You know, 'Kenzie, when you fall in love, you will do the same thing." Gabriella said smiling.

"No I won't. That was gwoss." Mackenzie said.

"So, girls, what do yall want for your birthdays tomorrow?" Troy asked them smiling. **(Mackenzie, Emma, Ashley, and Haley were all born on the same day, just at different times.)**

"I want a Gabwiella doll!" Mackenzie said smiling.

"I want a Shawpay barbie doll!" Ashley said smiling.

"Well that sounds cool." Troy said sming at them.

"Girls, why don't you two ask Troy if yall can watch one of his movies while me and Troy talk." Gabriella said picking up Makenzie, and Troy picked up Ashley and brought them to the living room.

"Ok, girls. I have Cinderella. Is that ok?" Troy asked them and they smiled. Gabriella started giggling.

"Um Troy, why do you have Cinderella?" Gabriella asked in between giggles.

"Because... you know... ooh girls, do yall want a snack?" Troy asked them, blushing slightly and changing the subject. He and Gabriella put the girls down on the couch.

"Yeah!" Mackenzie and Ashley said at the same time. Troy and Gabriella got bothe girls a juice box and some grapes. About half an hour later, both girls were way into the movie, and Gabriella and Troy were talking. Gabriella just told him about her father being back.

"Why did he just decide to come back in my life now, instead of back when I was 5? I just really don't understand it!" Gabriella said frustrated.

"It's ok, Gabby. Everything will turn out alright." Troy said while hugging Gabby.

"I know Troy. I think me and the girls should go now. I still have to go shopping." Gabriella said smiling as she went into the living room and turned off the movie.

"Girls, go say bye to Troy and thank him for letting you watch his movie. We have to go grocery shopping." Gabriella said to Ashley and Mackenzie.

"Bye Twoy! Fank-you for letting us watch Cinderella!" Mackenzie said.

"Yeah. Bye Twoy. Will you get me a Shawpay doll for my birthday?" Ashley asked Troy smiling.

"We'll see." Troy said.

"Bye Troy. I love you!" Gabriella said smiling, and he kissed her.

"I love you too Gabby." Troy said before they left.

Gabriella got both girls in the car, and drove them to the store.

When they got there, Gabby got them both out, grabbed her purse, put them both in a buggy, and pushed them into the store. The first thing on Sharpay's shopping list was cereal. Gabriella went to the cereal aisle and got the girls out of the buggy. She let them free for them each to pick out a box of cereal. Gabriella turned around for a second, but when she turned back around, Mackenzie was gone. Gabriella grabbed Ashley and put her in the buggy.

"MACKENZIE! WHERE ARE YOU SWEET GIRL?!" Gabriella asked while lots of people were staring at her. She knew that Todd was locked up, but she was still scared out of her mind.

"Aunt Gabwiella, what's wrong?" Ashley asked Gabriella.

"Nothing sweetie. Everything's alright." Gabriella told Ashley while forcing a smile.

"MOMMY!!" Mackenzie squealed. Gabriella looked over suddenly and saw her daughter with none other than her father. Gabriella picked Ashley back up out of the buggy and rushed over to where her father was holding Mackenzie.

"Gabriella?" her father asked her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know you. Will you please give me my daughter back?" Gabriella lied to him.

"Gabriella, I'm your father. Don't you remember me?" he asked her as he handed Mackenzie back to her.

"Oh my gosh, sweetie! Are you ok?!" Gabriella asked Mackenzie while totally ignoring her father.

"I ok mommy!" Mackenzie said smiling.

"Gabriella, sweetheart, I love you!" her father said to her.

"No you don't! People who love each other don't leave! Now, leave me and my child alone!" Gabriella yelled at him through tears.

"Gabriella, I really and truly do love you more than my own life!" her dad told her.

"Well, I _DON'T LOVE YOU!" _Gabriella said madly while in tears.

"Well, I'll just leave then, but I want you to know that I will always love you." her father said seriously, and he started walking away. Gabriella put both girls in the buggy and turned back around.

"WAIT DAD!" Gabriella yelled and he turned around. Gabriella went up to her dad and hugged him tightly. She couldn't stand to see him leave again.

"I really do love you too daddy." Gabriella said smiling as she hugged him.

"I love you too my little Brie!" her father said while hugging her tightly. Gabriella pulled apart and walked over to the girls in the buggy while holding her father's hand.

"Mackenzie, this is someone very special I would like you to meet. This is your grandpa." Gabriella told Mackenzie smiling.

"Hi there sweetheart. What's your name?" her father asked Mackenzie.

"I Mackenzie Claire Montez." Mackenzie said while smiling.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Mackenzie. I'm your grandpa." he told her while smiling. Gabriella was smiling happily at the sight. She picked up Ashley and hugged her.

"Dad, this is one of Sharpay's little girls, Ashley. Sharpay has twins. The other one is Haley." Gabriella said, introducing Ashley and forgetting that they were in the middle of the cereal aisle in Wal-Mart.

"Hi there Ashley! You look just like your mommy." he said smiling at Ashley.

"Fank-you! Wots of people tell me that. Aunt Gabwiella, can I go see mommy now?" Ashley asked her.

"Not yet, sweetie. We have to finish shopping first. Dad, would you like to finish shopping with us?" Gabriella asked him.

"Sure. I'd love to." he said smiling just as Gabriella's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered her phone. It was Miley.

"Hey. What are we gonna do about the girls' birthday shopping? We can't really take them with us, and if we shop one at a time, it will take too long. What are we going to do?" Miley asked Gabriella.

"Well, I already got Mackenzie's. I ordered offline. The only things that I really need to get are Ashley's, Haley's, and Emma's presents. I could watch all the girls while you an Shar go shopping. Would that be ok?" Gabriella asked her.

"That would be great. When can you be here to pick up Emma?" Miley asked her.

"Well, we're almost done here at Wal-Mart, so it should be about 15 minutes. Will that be ok?" Gabriella asked her.

"Yeah. I'll get Emma ready. I'll see you then. Thank-you so much, Gabby!" Miley said and they hung up.

"Ok, Brie, I know who Mackenzie, Ashley, and Haley are, but who is Emma?" her dad asked her.

"Emma is Miley's little girl. All four of their birthdays are tomorrow. They will be turning 4." Gabriella said smiling.

"Ok. Do you have everything you need now? I'm done with my shopping." her dad asked her.

"Yeah. I'll go to the check out. Would you like to come to the girls' birthday party tomorrow?" Gabriella asked him.

"Sure. Where is it?" he asked her.

"It's gonna be at Build-A-Bear. Here, I'll write my phone number and the address of Build-A-Bear down." Gabriella said as she got a small notepad and pen out of her purse and wrote them down. When she handed it to him, he tore off a corner of the piece of paper, and wrote his cell-phone number on it.

"Ok. I'll see you then, ok?" he asked her.

"Ok. Bye dad. I love you." Gabriella told him.

"I love you too, my little Brie." he told her as he went to the toys aisle to get the girls' birthday presents. When he left, Gabriella got out her phone and texted him a message.

**message:**

**G: **_**Dad, will u get 3 Hannah Montana purses, 1 Hannah Montana jewelry box, 2 High School Musical jewelry boxes, and 3 Hannah Montana t-shirts 4 me? I need them 4 the girls for their b-days 2morrow.**_

**G's dad: **_**Sure sweetie.**_

**G: **_**Thnx dad, and I'll pay u back 2morrow. Love u!**_

**G's dad: **_**Love u too Brie!**_

Gabriella's dad bought those things for her and also bought presents from him to the girls. Gabriella paid and went to pick up Emma and Haley. Miley had gone to Sharpay's house when Gabriella agreed to watch the girls. (Haley got to go home while Gabriella and the girls were out shopping. She is able to limp.** Pretend that I said that only one of her ankles got sprained.** Gabby picked them both up, and Sharpay and Miley thanked ehr again and went shopping. Gabriella brought both girls over to her house and gave them lunch. Gabby felt a lot happier now that everything was resolved between her and her dad.

AN:\\

So, Gabby forgave her dad, and Haley got to go home. Also, Troy has a Cinderella movie. LOL! On the next episode, it will be the Mackenzie, Emma, Ashley, and Haley's 4th birthday! How will it go? Will they get everything they wanted? How will Troy, Miley, and Sharpay react to Gabriella forgiving her dad? Find out in the next episode! Thank-you for all your patience while I was writing this! PLEASE REVIEW!

-daddyslittleprincess123-


	12. Author's NoteSpoilersQuestions

Hey Guys! I'm so sorry that this is not a chapter! See, I'm almost done with episode 11, but I was typing it on my laptop. I can't get my laptop to turn back on, so I'll have to get my dad to fix it. But, since this is not a chapter, I decided to give you something. I'll tell you 10 spoilers for future episodes, but I'm not going to give too much away.

SPOILERS:

1. "Gabriella Brooklyn Montez, will you marry me?!" "YES!!"

2. "I...I'm pregnant." "That's great!"

3. "Sharpay Michelle Evans, will you marry me?!" "YES!! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

4. "Miley Emily Stewart, will you marry me?!" "OF COURSE! YES! YES! YES!"

5. "Can I have carrots dipped in whipped cream?"

6. "It's a girl! We're a girl!"

7. "Mommy, where do babies come from?"

8. "Take me to the hospital quick! I think something's wrong with the baby!"

9. "Mommy! My stomach hurts badwy!" "Oh my gosh! Troy, come quickly! I think Mackenzie has appendicitis!"

10. "Ok. We'll say our good news together on the count of three. 1...2...3!" "I'M PREGNANT!"

I'm sorry for not making this a chapter. I'll finish episode 11 as soon as I get my laptop fixed!

Also, I'm having a contest! YAY ME! Ok, I really need to know what you think.

1.) Ok, should Miley have a boy or a girl? How many? What do you think the name should be?

2.) Should Sharpay have a boy or a girl? How many? What do you think the name should be?

Whoever's ideas I like the most, I will read your story, I will favorite your story, and I will mention your story on episode 11! I really like reading your ideas! Tell me if you have anymore ideas for other episodes! Check out my page for pictures! Also, until my laptop is fixed, I'm starting a new story about One Tree Hill. Don't worry. I'm not going to stop writing on Love and Happy Endings.

Ok. 2nd question:

1.) What chapter should I end Love and Happy Endings on. (I was really thinking about maybe trying to get to 50 chapters! With your support, I might be able to do that. What do yall think?)

2.) Should I make a sequel?

Thanks a bunch! I love you guys! Pleae letme know what you think!

Love always,

Jordan aka daddyslittleprincess123 :)


	13. Chapter 13

Love and Hapy Endings

Episode 11

By: daddylittleprincess123

Thanks to the.vulture and peterpan27 for the reviews on the author's note! This chapter is dedicated to you! Also thanks for your patience while I was writing this chapter!

Starting Story:

It's noon now. When the girls woke up, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Miley gave each of their children a princess dress and a Birthday Girl crown. The party starts at 3:00. All the girls were asking their mothers every second when their party was. We'll start at Miley's house.

Miley's POV:

Oh my gosh! I am stressed out! It's the girls' birthday today. At the party, there will be about 20 toddlers running around, hyper from the candy. Emma is at Sharpay's house now, so I can wrap all of the presents without her trying to peek. Jake, my boyfriend, is here to help me. That makes it a little bit better, but I'm still stressed. After the party, Emma and her three friends are goint to a hotel with me and Jake. They're having a slumber party there. The girls, Jake and I are staying in one hotel room and we're going swimming.

"Miles, what are you thinking about?" Jake asked me, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"How stressed I am and how I'm glad you're here to help me." I replied, smiling.

"What time des the party start?" Jake asked me.

"At 3:00. We have to hurry up with this wrapping. I still have to take a shower, get changed, and go pick up Emma." I told him. I think he could tell how stressed I was.

"Miley, everything will be ok. Don't stress so much. I love you, now go take a shower, get changed, and I will finish wrapping Emma's present." Jake told me. I couldn't help but smile. I really loved him.

"Thanks. See you in about an hour." I told him as I got up and went upstairs to my room.

-At Sharpay's house-

Sharpay's POV:

Ok, I love Haley, Ashley, and Emma more than my own life, but today they are crazy! Miley dropped Emma off at about 10:00 this morning so she could wrap presents without her looking. I wrapped Haley's and Ashley's presents last night. But, I forgot the best news of all! Are you ready for this?! I'm pregnant!! Jared is gonna freak! I found out just this morning! I woke up feeling sick. As soon as my feet touched the floor this morning, I ran to the bathroom. I had a few extra pregnancy tests under the cabinet from when I found out I was pregnant with Haley and Ashley. I was overjoyed when I found out! I'm extra cheery today. I can't wait to tell Jared! I think I might call and see if the lovebirds, Gabriella and Troy wanna come over with Mackenzie so I can tell Gabby! I pulled out my pink razr phone and dialed Gabby's number. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hello?" she answered. I was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey Gabby! Do you wanna come over?! Emma is here and she's playing with Hales and Ash. I'm sure they would be happy if Mackenzie came to play too! Do ya, do ya, do ya?!" I asked her. I was talking really fast, but that's just because I'm really excited.

"Shar, are you ok? You sound like you've just a little bit too much sugar." Gabby asked me, and I giggled.

"I'm fine, seriously. But, do yall wanna come over? Troy can come too." I asked and she finally said yes.

"Sure! I have a surprise! I'll see you in a few. Bye!" Gabriella said, and we hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket, and went upstairs to check on the girls.

"Hey girls! Are yall doing ok?" I asked the three girls wearing princess dresses and crowns.

"Yeah mommy. When is our party?" Haley asked me.

"Yeah, mommy when is it?!" Ashley asked me.

"Yeah Auntie Shar?!" Emma asked.

"It's 1:00 now, so in about an hour we'll leave for Build-A-Bear. Your friends will be there at 3:00." I told them. I heard the doorbell ring then. Haley, Ashley, and Emma got up when they heard it and ran down the stairs to the door.

"Girls, no running down stairs!" I scolded them I just didn't want them to get hurt.

"Ok." they all said and they ran to the door. Haley answered it. I followed behind them.

"Hey Aunt Gabby! Hey Mackenzie! Hey Twoy! Who are you?" Emma asked when Haley opened the door. She was asking a cute little girl Troy was holding. I was wondering the same thing.

"Hey girls! This is Mollie." Gabriella said as she, Troy, Mollie, and Mackenzie came inside.

"Mollie is my daughter." Troy said. I was shocked. I had no idea that Troy had a daughter. The girls just shrugged their shoulders, grabbed Mollie's hand, and all five of them ran up the stairs.

"Girls, I said NO running up or down stairs!" I scolded them again, but it was no use. They were already in Ashley's room by now. Gabriella, Troy, and I went into the living room and sat down.

"Ok, don't take this the wrong way, but where did Mollie come from?" I asked them. I was so confused now.

"Ok Sharpay, when a man and a woman love each other very much..." Troy started, but I cut him off.

"I know Troy! Whose child is she?!" I asked him annoyed.

"She's my parents' child." Troy told me. Ok, now I'm way lost.

"So, why did you tell us that she was your daughter?" I asked him.

"Because my mom died delivering her and my dad was already dead then, so my mom wanted me to take care of her. She's been with my sister ever since I moved back down here because I needed time to buy a house and furniture. She doesn't know that I'm really her brother. To her, I'm her dad." Troy explained to me. I understood now.

"Oh! So, she thinks you're her dad, but you're really her brother. So, who does she think her mom is?" I asked him. Gabriella raised her hand.

"That would be me. She started calling me mommy shortly after she met me. She thinks that since I'm with her 'dad', that I'm her mom. She really likes me." Gabriella told me.

"Aww, that's so sweet! I'm really happy for yall! Yall make such a cute little family!" I told them and Gabriella giggled.

"So, Shar, what's up with you?" Gabriella asked me. I was smiling from ear to ear, and I had to tell someone my news. I stood up and pulled Gabby up.

"Gabby, come on. Troy we'll be right back." I said as we went up to my room and locked the door. We sat down on the bed.

"Ok, Shar. Spill." Gabriella demanded.

"I'm pregnant!" I squealed and Gabriella squealed too.

"Seriously?!" Gabby squealed and I nodded. We both got up and started jumping up and down.

"When are you gonna tell Jared?!" Gabriella asked excitedly.

"Probably tonight after the girls are asleep. Did I tell you he moved in last week?" I asked her.

"No. Did I tell you Troy moved in?" Gabriella asked me.

"No. That's so great! Now, let's go back downstairs before Troy gets worried." I said and we both gigged. We both walked back downstairs and pretended like nothing happened. When we got there, we sat back down on the couch and talked to Troy for a while. Before we knew it, it was 2:00. We had to go set up the party.

"Well guys, it's 2:00 now. We should probably go set up at Build-A-Bear. Shar, do you want me to call Miles and see if she's coming to pick Emma up?" Gabriella asked me.

"Sure. I'll go tell the girls." I told her before I went upstairs and into Ashley's room.

"Girls, it's time to go." I told them and they started jumping up and down excitedly.

"YAY!" all five of them cheered and started running down the stairs.

"GIRLS, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT RUNNING UP AND DOWN STAIRS?!" I scolded them _again_.

"Sorry." they said and they walked down the stairs.

"Miley asked if we could take Emma. I told her I would." Gabriella told me.

"Ok. I'll go get the twins' presents. Will you put them in the car?" I asked her.

"Sure. Come on girls!" Gabriella called to them. They all came to her. Gabriella picked up Mollie and Mackenzie. Troy picked up Emma, Ashley, and Haley. They carried them to the cars. I went and got the girls' presents and called Jared.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey! Where are you?" I asked him.

"I'm at Build-A-Bear waiting for you guys." he replied.

"Ok. We should all be there soon. We're getting ready to leave the house now. I love you!" I told him.

"I love you too babe. I'll see you in a little bit, ok?" he asked me.

"Ok. Bye!" I told him.

"Bye babe." he said and we hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket, grabbed the box of presents, got my purse, locked the door, and got in my car. Then I drove, following Gabriella and Troy, to Build-A-Bear. When we got tere, it was 2:30. I got out of the car and helped Haley and Ashley out. I carried them both into Build-A-Bear Workshop.

When we got inside, I let them down and saw Jared. I practically ran over to him and kissed him. We pulled apart and smiled.

"Hey beautiful." he said to me.

"Hey handsome. How are you?" I asked him. I desperately wanted to tell him that I was pregnant.

"I'm good. Who is that other little girl with Troy and Gabby?" he asked me.

"That's Mollie. She's Troy's little sister. Troy's mom died giving birth to her and Troy's been taking care of her. Mollie calls Troy 'daddy' and she calls Gabby 'mommy'." I explained to him.

"Oh. Where do we need to go to set up for the party?" he asked me.

"I don't know. Let me go ask Gabs." I said. I walked over to where Gabriella was standing with Troy Mollie, Mackenzie, Emma, Haley, and Ashley.

"Hey Gabs, where do we go to set up?" I asked her.

"Oh. I think we go to the 'Party Room'. I'll go ask." she told me as she walked up to the lady at the counter.

Gabriella's POV:

I walked over to the lady at the counter. She was looking down, reading a magazine. She looked oddly familiar.

"Excuse me mam. I need to know where to go set up for a birthday party. I called earlier in the week." I told her. She was still reading the magazine.

"Name?" she asked me.

"Gabriella Montez." I told her, and she looked up suddenly when she heard my name. Now I knew who she was. She was Sarah White(**made up name**), the popular girl back when I was in school. She was always mean to me. No matter how great I looked, she would always, find something wrong with me.

"Well, if it isn't Gabriella Montez. Where did you go after that last year you were in school? I missed teasing you." she asked me in a mean tone. God, she was so annoying!

"Well if it's any of your business, I gave birth to a child. Now, would you please tell me where to go to set up for her 4th birthday party?!" I asked her annoyed.

"You gave birth to a child? I don't believe it." she said flatly with a smirk on her face. I just wanted to slap that smirk off her face!

"You wanna see? I'll go get her." I said. I went over to Mackenzie and picked her up. I walked back over to Sarah.

"See. This is Mackenzie, my daughter." I told her while smirking. She looked absolutely shocked.

"Wow. She's adorable." she said while looking at Mackenzie.

"I know." I replied while smiling.

"Mommy, who is she?" Mackenzie asked me while pointing at Sarah.

"Her name is Sarah, sweetie." I told her.

"Oh." she replied.

"So, Sarah, where do I go to set up for her birthday party?" I asked her.

"Just go into the party room. It's that room right over there." she told me, still shocked, while pointing to a room.

"Thanks." I told her as I walked back over to Sharpay.

"Gabby, what took you so long?" Sharpay asked me when I reached her.

"Sarah White was over there." I told her.

"The same Sarah White that used to tease you in school?" she asked me. I nodded.

"What did you do?" she asked me. I smiled.

"I told her that I had a daughter and she didn't believe me. So, I went and picked up Mackenzie and brought her back to show Sarah. She looked shocked like she didn't believe that I had a daughter. It was so funny to prove her wrong!" I told Sharpay while giggling, and she giggled too.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go meet Miles outside and help her carry stuff in. She just called." Sharpay said. I went and got the girls and lead them into the Party Room.

It is 3:30 now. All of the kids are there. There are about 30 little girls there. I went over to talk to Sharpay and Miley.

"Hey!" I told them.

"Hey Gabs. What do you think about all these kids here?" Miley asked me.

"I think we were crazy. I didn't know they knew so many people." I replied giggling.

"Seriously. They're only four. How do they know this many kids?" Sharpay.

"I don't know. So who did Emma, Haley, and Ashley pick to spend the night?" I asked them.

"Emma picked Taylor, Anna, and Halle." Miley told us.

"Haley picked Elizabeth, Maddie, and Kayla. And Ashley picked Vanessa, Lilly, and Emily. Who did Mackenzie pick?" Sharpay asked me.

"Mollie's going too, but Mackenzie picked Alexa, Amber, and Bailey." I told them.

"Cool. What time is it?" Miley asked me.

"It's 4:00 now. Why?" I asked her.

"No reason. Just wondering. When do we go to the hotel?" Miley asked.

"At 5:00." Sharpay replied.

"Ok, well I'm going to make sure Alexa, Amber, and Bailey's moms know about the hotel sleepover." I told them before I walked off to find their parents.

Sarah(the girl that used to tease Gabby)'s POV:

Wow. I seriously can't believe that Gabriella, Sharpay, and Miley all have kids! How?! When?! Why?! Maybe I should go apologize to Gabriella for when I used to tease her. I wonder where she lives and who she's dating. Maybe I'll ask her after I apologize. I'll go find her.

After about 15 minutes of searching, I finally found her talking to another woman. I'll wait until she's done.

Ok, now Gabriella's done talking to that other woman. I went over and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"What do you want?" she asked me.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you, if that would be ok." I told her.

"Fine. Let me go tell Miley and Shar that I'll be right back." she told me. After she was done telling them, she came back over to me.

"Ok. Where do you wanna go?" she asked me.

"To the parking lot maybe?" I suggested.

"Ok." she replied. We walked out of Build-A-Bear and into the parking lot next to her car.

"Nice car." I commented.

"Thanks. What did you need?" she asked me.

"Gabriella, I want to apologize to you for everything I've ever done to you." I told her.

"You know getting teased everyday really hurt me. Why did you do it?" She asked me.

"I guess it's because I always wanted to be your friend. But, I didn't know how to ask you, so I started teasing you. I'm so sorry for hurting you." I told her.

"Oh." was all she said.

"So will you forgive me?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Sure." she said. I started smiling too.

"Wanna be friends?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I'd like that." she told me before her phone started ringing.

"Hold on a sec. It's Miley." she told me. I nodded.

Gabriella's POV:

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey. Did you know that Shar was pregnant?!" she asked me.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked her.

"Because she just told me." Miley answered.

"Wait, did she tell Jared yet?" I asked her.

"No, but Jake and Troy know." Miley replied.

"Well if they know, she better tell Jared quickly or they will. You know they can't keep a secret for too long." I told her while giggling.

"Yeah. Well I better get back to the party. Where did you go?" she asked me.

"I went outside to the parking lot with Sarah. She apologized, and now we're friends! Isn't that great?!" I asked her excitedly.

"That's great, Gabby! Well, I'll see you in a minute. Bye." she told me.

"Bye." I replied, and we hung up.

"That was Miley. We better go back in." I told Sarah.

"Ok. Can I meet Miley's little girl and Sharpay's little girl?" Sarah asked me.

"Yeah. But listen. Sharpay has twins." I told her.

"Aww. Cute! What are their names?" Sarah asked me.

"Sharpay's little girls' names are Haley and Ashley. Miley's little girl's name is Emma." I told her.

"Aww, such cute names! And your daughter's name is Mackenzie, right?" she asked me.

"Yeah. That's right. Let's go back in now." I told her, and we both walked back in and into the Party Room. We walked over to Miley and Sharpay.

"Hey guys! Is it ok if Sarah meets Emma, Haley, and Ashley?" I asked them.

"Yeah, sure." they told me, and I lead Sarah over to the girls.

"Emma, Haley, Ashley, and Mollie, will yall come here please?" I asked them.

"Wait, who is Mollie?" Sarah asked me.

"Troy's daughter." I replied simply as the girls came over to us. We both got down to their levels.

Sarah's POV:

"Ok, this is Emma." Gabriella told me, as she pointed to a cute little girl with brown hair, the same color as Miley's.

"Hi Emma. I'm Sarah. It's nice to meet you." I told her while smiling.

"Hi." she replied.

Ok, this is Mollie." Gabriella told me, as she pointed to a cute little girl with hair almost the same shade as Troy's.

"Hey Mollie. It's nice to meet you too!" I told her while smiling.

"Hi. You're pretty." Mollie told me.

"Thanks sweetie. You're pretty too!" I told her.

"Fank-you!" Mollie said while smiling.

"You're very welcome!" I told her.

"Ok, this is Haley." Gabriella told me, as she was pointing to a cute little girl with curly light blonde hair.

"Hello Haley! It's nice to meet you! You know, you look just like your mommy!" I told Haley.

"Hi! Fank-you!" Haley told me.

"You're welcome cutie!" I told Haley.

"And last but not least, this is Ashley." Gabriella told me, as she was pointing to a little girl with long, curly, blonde hair.

"Hi there, Ashley! It's very nice to meet you!" I told her.

"Hey! It's nice to meet you too!" she told me.

"Well thank-you!" I told her.

"Ok, girls. Yall can go back and play now." Gabriella told them, and they did.

"Those kids are so adorable!" I told Gabriella.

"I know!" she replied giggling.

"What are yall doing after the party?" I asked her.

"Me, Troy, Mackenzie, Mollie, and three of her friends are spending the night at a hotel so the girls can swim and my house doesn't turn into a disaster area." Gabriella told me. So Gabriella is dating Troy?

"Oh. So you're dating Troy?" I asked her and she started blushing. I knew what the answer was.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Aww, Gabby, that's so sweet!" I told her and it really was.

"Well, it's 5:00 now. I'd better go get the kids together so we can go to the hotel. Can I have your number?" Gabriella asked me.

"Sure. Let me have yours too." I told her as we were putting our numbers into each other's phones.

"Ok. It was nice to talk to you Sarah. Call me anytime." Gabriella told me.

"Ok, I will. Call me anytime too." I told her. We hugged.

"Bye!" Gabriella said before walking over to Sharpay and Miley. It was really great that we were friends!

Gabriella's POV:

I walked over to where the kids were.

"MACKENZIE, MOLLIE COME HERE PLEASE!" I yelled and they came.

"Yeah mommy?" Mackenzie asked me.

"Sweetie, why don't you go get Alexa, Amber, and Bailey so we can go, ok?" I asked her. Everyone has left except for the ones that are spending the night.

"Ok, mommy." Mackenzie replied before going off to find them.

"What can I do, mommy?" Molly asked me.

"Will you go get Ashley, Haley, and Emma and tell them to get the people that are spending the night with them and come back here?" I asked her.

"Sure mommy!" Mollie said before running off. I walked over to where Sharpay, Miley, Jake, Jared, and Troy were.

"Hey. I just sent Mollie to find Ashley, Haley, Emma, and the girls that are spending the night with them." I told them when I got there.

"Ok. Where's Mackenzie?" Troy asked me. Mackenzie had started calling him daddy.

"She went to find Alexa, Amber, and Bailey." I replied.

"Ok." Troy replied. As he did, all the kids came running over to us.

"Ok, Mackenzie, Mollie, Alexa, Amber, and Bailey please come here." I said and all of them stepped forward.

"Now, we're gonna go to the hotel now. Does everyone have their stuff?" I asked them, and they nodded.

"Good. Yall please follow me and Troy to the van. Sharpay and Miley, we'll see you at the hotel. Bye!" I said before leading the kids out to the car. Troy and I helped all 5 girls into the car and drove off to the hotel.

When we got there, we checked in and went up to our room. It was an ajoining room. One room had a king-size bed, and the other one had a king-size bed and a pull-out couch.

"Ok girls. Yall get into your swim-suits and we'll take you down to the pool." I told them and they did. We walked down to the pool and I saw Sharpay and Miley. We swam until about 7:30. Then, we went back up to our room. We ate pizza for dinner, and Troy and I tucked them all in and went to bed ourselves. I think everyone had fun!

Sharpay's POV:

Ok, I think I'm officially crazy. I have 8 little girls in my car(Ashley, Haley, Elizabeth, Kayla, Maddie, Vanessa, Lilly, and Emily. We just arrived at the hotel. We checked in and went up to our room.

"Girls, go get in your bathing suits and we'll take you down to the swimming pool." I told them and they did. I also went and put on my swim suit.

When they were done putting on their swim-suits, Jared and I took them down to the pool and we all got in and swam for a while. At about 7:30 we got out and went back to the hotel room. We all changed into pajamas and ordered pizza for dinner. Overall, it was really fun.

Miley's POV:

We just finished dinner. It's about 8:45 now. Jake and I went into our room and layed down in bed. About 15 minutes later, we got back up and walked into the girls' side of the ajoining room. All of the girls were half-asleep. Jake and I picked each one up and either put them in the bed or on the pull-out couch. Overall, I think they all had fun and enjoyed themselves.

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I wrote a long chapter to make up for it. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm really happy that Sharpay's pregnant! On the next episode, I think, Sharpay will tell Jared that she's pregnant. I know I never wrote about them making love(when the baby was made), but they did. Thanks for your patience! Love ya!**

**-daddyslittleprincess123-**


	14. Chapter 14

Love and Happy Endings

Episode 12

By: daddyslittleprincess123

Previously: It was Mackenzie, Emma, Haley, and Ashley's birthday party. We found out Sharpay was pregnant and everyone knows except Jared. Also, Mollie came. Mackenzie calls Troy daddy and Mollie calls Gabriella mommy. ENJOY THIS EPISODE!

Startting story:

It's the next afternoon at about 5:00 pm. All of the kids went home. We'll start off at Troyella's house.

Gabriella was sitting at the kitchen table thinking about how amazing her life has gotten. First, she had Mackenzie. Then, she saw Troy again. After that, she met his daughter, who now calls her mommy, and they moved in. Could life get any better?!

"Mommy, can I have some ice-cream?" Mollie asked her, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Sure sweetie. Go ask Mackenzieif she wants some too." Gabriella replied, getting up to get the ice-cream.

"Ok." Mollie said, before running off. Gabriella got the chocolate ice-crea out of the freezer, thinking that the girls would be hyper after that. Mollie ran back in.

"She said yes, and she'll be here in a minute." Mollie replied. Gabriella fixed three bowls of ice-cream; one for Mollie, one for Mackenzie, and one for herself. They all three sat at the table and ate their ice-cream.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Mackenzie asked Gabriella.

"He's at work." Gabriella replied.

"Oh." Mackenzie said, when the house phone started ringing. Gabriella got up and got it.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Gabby, is that you?" someone that sounded familiar to Gabriella asked.

"Yes, this is Gabriella. Who is this?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"Taylor!" Taylor squealed. Gabriella was surprised.

"Taylor as in Taylor McKessie?!" Gabriella asked excitedly.

"Actually Taylor Danforth, but yeah! Oh my gosh, it's so good to hear from you!" Taylor said happily.

"I know! It's seriously been too long! How did you get my number though?" Gabriella asked her.

"Oh, me and Chad just recently moved down here and bought a house. And I looked your number up in the phone book. Can we come visit?" Taylor asked her happily.

"Sure! Do yall want to come over for dinner?" Gabriella asked her.

"Yeah, that would be great! I'll talk to you later. Chad is trying to cook, trying being the keyword, and I smell something burning. I'd better go before we don't have a house anymore!" Taylor said, and she and Gabriella both started giggling. Typical Chad!

"Ok. It was really nice talking to you Taylor. See you at dinner." Gabriella said happily.

"Ok! What time?" Taylor asked her.

"6:00." Gabriella told her.

"Bye Gabby!" Taylor said to Gabriella.

"Bye Tay!" Gabriella said and they hung up. She couldn't believe that they moved down there! Now they could see each almost other every day! Gabriella walked back over to the table to finish her ice-cream.

"Mommy, who was that?" Mollie asked her.

"That was my friend, Taylor. She and her husband are coming over for dinner." Gabriella replied happily.

"What's for dinner?" Mackenzie asked her.

"Umm, uh..." Gabriella just realized that they had nothing to fix for dinner. They had to go shopping.

"Girls, we have to go grocery shopping. Are yall done with your ice-cream?" Gabriella asked them, and they nodded.

"Ok. Go get your jackets and purses. I'll write a note to daddy telling him where we'll be." Gabriella told them, and they ran off to get their things.

Gabriella wrote a note that said:

_"Troy,_

_Took the girls to go grocery shopping with me. Had nothing for dinner and Taylor and Chad are coming over. I'll have my phone. Call me if you need me. Love you!_

_-xoxo Gabby_

When she was finished, she taped it up on the refridgerator. Mackenzie and Mollie then walked in.

"Yall ready?" Gabriella asked them, and they nodded.

"Ok. Let's go." Gabriella told them, and they left. Gabriella drove them to Wal-Mart and they got out. She put them both in the buggy, and began shopping.

About an hour later, they were done and just about to pay when they rolled past the toys isle.

"Toys!" Mollie and Mackenzie squealed.

"Girls, not right now. We have to hurry." Gabriella told them. It was already 4:30, and they still had to go home and cook dinner.

"No! Toys!" they squealed. Gabriella sighed. She didn't have time for this!

"Fine, girls. We'll go down the toys isle." Gabriella finally gave in, and they went down the toys isle.

"Girls, you can each pick out one toy." Gabriella told them, and they did. After they picked out their toys, it was 4:45. Gabriella pushed the buggy to the check-out. After she paid, they went back to the car, put the groceries in, buckled Mollie and Mackenzie in, and drove home.

As Gabriella pulled into the driveway, she saw that Troy's car was there. He was home!

After, she got the groceries out of the car, Gabriella helped the girls out and went inside.

It was about 5:00 when they got inside. She began putting groceries away when she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She smiled.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella said smiling.

"Hey babe." Troy said. Gabriella turned around and kissed him.

"Taylor and Chad are coming over for dinner." Gabriella told him when they broke apart.

"The same really smart Taylor and nutty Chad that we went to high school with?" Troy asked her.

"Yep." Gabriella replied.

"How? Don't they like live in Hawaii or something?" Troy asked, confused.

"They used to, but they just recently moved down here and bought a house." Gabriella replied smiling.

"Oh, cool. What time?" Troy asked her.

"6:00." Gabriella replied.

"It's 5:15. We better start cooking. What are we having?" Troy asked her.

"Chicken with macaroni and green-beans." Gabriella replied.

"Sounds good." Troy replied.

"Why don't you go check on the girls, and I'll start dinner." Gabriella suggested. With one more kiss, Troy left. Gabriella began making dinner.

It's 5:45 now. Dinner is ready, and Mackenzie and Mollie are setting the table.

15 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Gabriella went to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw Taylor and Chad!

"Oh my gosh! Taylor!" Gabriella squealed.

"Gabby!" Taylor squealed, and they hugged. They pulled apart and began talking immediately. Chad cleared his throat. Gabrille didn't say hello to him yet. She was talking to Taylor. Gabriella went over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Chad!" Gabriella said. They pulled apart, and Gabriella let them in, just then realizing that they were standing outside.

"I'll go get Troy and the girls for dinner." Gabriella told them.

"Wait. What girls?" Taylor asked her.

"Mollie and Mackenzie. They're our children." Gabriella told them, and they looked confused.

"I'll explain later when they're asleep." Gabriella told them as she went upstairs to get Troy, Mackenzie, and Mollie.

She came back down the stairs holding Mackenzie. Troy followed her holding Mollie. They let the girls down, and the girls followed Troy and Gabby walking back over to Taylor and Chad.

"Hey man!" Troy said when he saw Chad. They gave each other a man hug.

"Hey Taylor!" Toy said, before giving her a hug too.

"Hey Troy! How have you been man?" Chad asked him.

"I've been good. What about you guys? I see you're married." Troy told them, smiling.

"We've been good too. We got married a year ago. We've been happy." Chad replied. Gabriella stepped forward, holding Mollie and Mackenzie.

"Ok, this is Mackenzie, and this is Mollie." Gabriella told Taylor and Chad, pointing to each girl as she said their names.

"It's nice to meet you girls. I'm your Aunt Taylor and this is your Uncle Chad." Taylor told them.

"Mommy, why does Uncle Chad have such a big head?" Mackenzie asked her, and everyone began laughing except Chad.

"Sweetie, that's his hair." Gabriella replied between giggles.

"Oh. Then why does he have such big hair?" Mackenzie asked.

"I don't know sweetie." Gabriella replied between giggles.

"Ok, let's eat." Troy told them all, and they all headed for the table.

Gabriella fixed the girls' plates. They all sat down to eat.

"Uncle Chad, why do you have such big hair?" Mackenzie asked him, and everyone began laughing again.

"I don't know. I think it looks cool." Chad replied.

"Oh. When are you going to cut it?" Mackenzie asked him again.

"Sweetie, let's leave Uncle Chad's hair alone for right now." Gabriella told Mackenzie.

"Ok." Mackenzie agreed.

-It's 7:30 p.m. at Jarpay(Jared and Sharpay)'s house. Haley and Ashley are spending the night at Jiley(Jake and Miley)'s house because Sharpay's going to tell Jared that she's pregnant tonight! She's starting with a romantic dinner, then a movie. Then, she's going to tell him.-

The movie's over now. Sharpay and Jared are in their room now.

"Jared, I have something big to tell you." Sharpay told him. They sat down at the end of their bed.

"What is it babe?" Jared asked her.

"I'm pregnant!" Sharpay squealed.

"Really?!" Jared asked her happily. Sharpay nodded her head and smiled big. Jared pulled her into a big hug. When they pulled apart, Jared went to the dresser and pulled something out of the pocket of his pants. When he came back, he got on one knee in front of Sharpay. He opened the ring box and Sharpay gasped.

"Sharpay Michelle Evans, will you marry me?" Jared asked her. Sharpay squealed.

"YES!! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sharpay screamed happily. Jared slipped the ring on Sharpay's finger, and they kissed.

_6 months later._

Sharpay is now 6 months pregnant. They found out that they're having twin girls again! Miley and Gabriella are also pregnant. They're only 3 months pregnant though. Here's the scene when Miley and Gabriella told everyone-

_"Guys, I have something very important to tell you!" Gabriella told her living room full of people. Sharpay, Jared, Ashley, Haley, Troy, Miley, Jake, Emma, Mackenzie, Mollie, Taylor, Chad, and Gabriella's dad were all there. Miley stood up._

_"I have some very important news too! Can I go first, Gabby?" Miley asked her sweetly._

_"But I wanna go first!" Gabriella said._

_"Please?" Miley asked her._

_"EXCUSE ME!" Sharpay yelled, and everyone turned to look at her._

_"What's wrong babe?" Jared asked her worriedly._

_"Nothing." Sharpay replied._

_"Then why did you just yell excuse me?" Miley asked her._

_"Oh! Can I have some carrots dipped in whipped cream?" Sharpay asked, and everyone looked at her like she was crazy. She rolled her eyes._

_"They're good!" Sharpay said defending herself. Jared got up._

_"I'll go get them." Jared said as he left for the kitchen. He came back about 5 minutes later with a plate of carrots and a bowl of whipped cream. He gave them to Sharpay, who took a big bite and smiled. Everyone was still looking at her like she was crazy._

_"What?! Gabby, Miles, why don't you tell us your news together on the count of 3?" Sharpay said. They nodded._

_"Ok, we'll say our good news on the count of 3. 1...2...3!" Gabriella called._

_"I'M PREGNANT!" both, Miley and Gabriella squealed._

**I hope you enjoyed this episode! On the next episode, Sharpay will ahve her twins, and Gabriella and Miley will find out the sex of their babies! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-daddyslittleprincess123-**


	15. Chapter 15

Love and Happy Endings

Episode 13

By: daddyslittleprincess123

**BEFORE I START, I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT I DON'T KNOW THE PROCESS OF GIVING BIRTH, SO I'LL TRY MY BEST ON HERE!**

_3 months later_

Sharpay is now 9 months pregnant. The babies could be born any day now. Miley and Gabriella are both 6 months pregnant now. They are going today to find out the sex of the babies. We'll start off at Sharpay and Jared's house.

Sharpay is laying down on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. She finally found something.

"JARED!!" Sharpay screamed. Sharpay was very hormonal while she was pregnant. Jared came running in the room.

"What is it?! Is the baby ok?! Did your water break?!" Jared asked worriedly.

"Will you get me some carrots and whipped cream?" Sharpay asked him sweetly. Jared rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Sharpay. I'll be back in a minute." Jared replied, walking off into the kitchen.

"JARED!" Sharpay screamed again. Jared rushed in.

"Yeah, Sharpay?" Jared asked her.

"Can I have some ice-cream, some popcorn, a pop-tart, and some orange juice too?" Sharpay asked him sweetly.

"Sure. Do you still want the carrots with whipped cream?" Jared asked her. Sharpay nodded while smiling.

"Ok. I'll be back in a sec." Jared said, as he walked off to the kitchen again.

He came back about 10 minutes later with everything Sharpay asked for. When he gave it to her, she immediately began eating it. Within 20 minutes, everything was gone.

"Shar, have you thought of any names for the babies?" Jared asked her.

"Actually yes. I like the name Leila." Sharpay replied. Jared smiled.

"I actually like that one too. Let's name one of the babies that. What about the other baby?" Jared asked her.

"What about Hayln? It's unique." Sharpay suggested. Jared nodded his head.

"I like that one too. What about their middle names?" Jared asked her.

"What about Leila Madelyn Murillo and Hayln April Murillo?" Sharpay asked him smiling. He smiled too.

"Those names are beautiful. But, are you sure the kids are mine?" Jared asked her jokingly. He forgot about her hormones. She immediately started crying.

"So, you think I would just go sleep with some random guy when I have a boyfriend and two kids?!" Sharpay asked him while crying.

"Shar, calm down. I was just kidding." Jared told her.

"I'm calling Gabby!" Sharpay said as she took out her phone and dialed Gabriella's phone number. After a few rings, Gabriella picked up.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Hey Gabby." Sharpay said sounding upset and giving Jared the evil eye.

"Shar, what's wrong?!" Gabriella asked her.

"Well, me and Jared picked ut names for our babies, Leila Madelyn _Murillo _and Hayln April _Murillo_." Sharpay said.

"Why are you so upset then? Those are beautiful names." Gabriella told her, confused.

"Because after I said that, he asked me if I was sure that these are his kids!" Sharpay told her, and Gabriella gasped.

"He didn't!" Gabriella said.

"Oh yes, he did!" Sharpay told her.

"Give the phone to him. I have some words for him!" Gabriella told her.

"Hold on." Sharpay told her. She put her hand over the mouth part of the phone.

"She wants to talk to you. You're in trouble now." Sharpay told him. Jared took the phone.

"Hello?" Jared said.

"Is it true?!" Gabriella demanded. She normally would have been calmer, but her hormones were crazy and she had a doctor's appointment today.

"Gabriella listen. I was just joking with her." Jared told her.

"Well, Mr. Dummy, don't do that to a pregnant woman! Her hormnoes are probably crazy!" Gabriella yelled into the phone. Jared pulled the phone away from his ear when she yelled. Sharpay giggled.

"I'm sorry." Jared told Gabriella. She sighed.

"Don't say you're sorry to me. Apologize to Sharpay! Now I have to go. Mackenzie won't leave Chad alone about his hair. Bye!" Gabriella said and hung up. Jared went over to Sharpay.

"I'm sorry babe. I was only joking. I love you!" Jared told her and they kissed.

"Jared...I" Sharpay stopped.

"What is it babe?" Jared asked her worriedly.

"My water just broke!" Sharpay told him happily.

"Ok, I'll go get the girls from upstairs and get your bag and..." Jared was about to continue, but Sharpay interrupted.

"WAIT! My favorite soap opera is on!" Sharpay whined.

"Sharpay, I don't know if you realize this or not but YOU'RE FIXING TO HAVE BABIES!" Jared said, yelling the last part.

"Fine! But you'll be sorry if it doesn't come on SoapNet later mister." Sharpay warned him.

"ASHLEY! HALEY! COME HERE!" Jared yelled. The girls ran down the stairs and went straight to Jared.

"Yes, daddy?" Ashley asked him.

"We have to get to the hospital now." Jared tol them.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Mommy is having the babies!" Jared told them. The girls ran to the car, and Jared helped Sharpay into the car. One the way, Sharpay called Miley, Gabriella, and Taylor. Gabriella and Miley said they had doctor's appoinments, but they would be there as soon as they could. Taylor and Chad were on their way. Taylor and Chad are going to take care of Haley and Ashley while Sharpay was in the hospital. They already have Mackenzie, Mollie, and Emma while Gabriella, Troy, Miley, and Jake are at the doctor's appointments

When they got there, Sharpay was rushed into a room immediately. She wasn't completely dialated yet, but she was close.

"Jared, I'm bored and this hospital gown is ugly." Sharpay complained. She was laying in bed waiting to be fully dialated.

"Shar, just lay down and take a nap." Jared said, and she did.

Meanwhile, Gabriella, Troy, Miley, and Jake are at their doctor's appointments.

"Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton." the nurse called. Troy got up and helped Gabriella up.

"Good luck you guys." Miley said. She and Jake were seeing the same doctor Gabriella and Troy were.

"Thanks." Gabriella replied, and they followed the nurse into a room.

The doctor did the sonogram, and left the room for a moment. She then came back in.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Gabriella asked the doctor.

"Both." the doctor replied smiling.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked her, confused.

"I mean you're having twins, a boy and a girl." the doctor replied happily.

"Seriously?!" Gabriella asked happily.

"Yes!" the doctor replied.

"Troy, we're having twins!" Gabriella squealed. Troy pulled her into a kiss.

10 minutes later, they walked out of the doctor's office and into the waiting room. Miley and Jake were still there waiting. Gabriella rushed (or walked as fast as she could seeing as she's pregnant) over to Miley.

"Miley! You'll never guess what the doctor said!" Gabriella squealed.

"What happened Gabby?!" Miley asked excitedly.

"I'm pregnant with twins! A boy and a girl!" Gabriella squealed but then quietened down because she remembered that they were at a doctor's office.

"Oh my gosh! That's great Gabby!" Miley said happily, and she and Gabriella hugged.

"Miley Stewart and Jake Ryan!" the doctor called out.

"Good luck!" Gabriella called as they left.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked her.

"I want chocolate." Gabriella said. Her cravings were kicking in.

"We'll get you some on the way to the hospital." Troy told her.

"I want some now!" Gabriella said, crossing her arms.

"Gabby, we have to go. Sharpay is having the twins." Troy said seriously.

"Troy, listen to me! I am carrying twins, I haven't had lunch yet, and I have to take care of two 4 year olds while you're at work, now the least you can do is walk to the snack machine and get me a chocolate bar!" Gabriella said seriously. Troy was a little scared now.

"Ok." Troy replied..

"Thank-you!" Gabriella said sitting down, and waiting for Troy to get her chocolate.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Sharpay is ready to give birth now. She is now pushing.

**REMEMBER, I DON'T KNOW THE PROCESS OF GIVING BIRTH.**

"OH MY GOD, JARED!! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Sharpay screamed while pushing and squeezing Jared's hand really hard.

"I'm so sorry, Shar." Jared replied, not sure of what else to say.

"YOU SHOULD BE! OH MY GOSH JARED! HELP ME!" Sharpay screamed in pain.

"Ok, Sharpay, one more push and the first one is out!" the doctor told her.

"Ready...push!" the doctor instructed her.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHH! I HATE YOU JARED!!" Sharpay screamed in pain. Jared looked at the doctor, worriedly.

"Don't worry. They all say that." the doctor assured him.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" they all heard a baby scream.

"Is she ok?!" Sharpay asked Jared worriedly.

"She's fine." the doctor replied.

"Shar, now that we know the first one's fine, can you stop squeezing my hand." Jared asked her. Sharpay gave him an evil glare.

"Or, you could just hold onto it as long as I want." Jared said, scared from Sharpay's evil glare.

"That's what I thought you said." Sharpay said seriously.

"Ok Sharpay, it's time to push for the second one." the doctor told her.

"Oh, no!" Jared said as Sharpay gripped hishand even harder and screamed while pushing.

"AAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sharpay screamed.

"Keep pushing." the doctor instructed her, and she did.

"OH MY GOD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME JARED?!" Sharpay asked him while screaming.

"Sharpay, keep pushing. The baby's almost out." the doctor told her.

"OOOHHH MMMMYYYYY GGGGOOOODDDD!!" Sharpay screamed.

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they heard their second baby screaming.

"Oh thank the lord! It's over!" Jared said, relieved that Sharpay wasn't squeezing his hand anymore.

"Oh, shutup!" Sharpay told him annoyed, as the doctor came over with the babies in his arms.

"Sharpay, would you like to hold your babies?" the doctor asked her, smiling.

"Yes!" Sharpay said happily as the doctor handed her both of the babies.

"Hey babies, I'm your mommy!" Sharpay told them smiling.

"Which one should be Hayln April Murillo and which one should be Leila Madelyn Murillo?" Jared asked her, smiling at the babies.

"I think that one should definitely be Leila, and this one should definitely be Hayln." Sharpay said, touching each one's cheek as she decided their names.

Meanwhile, Troy and Gabriella are on their way to the hospital when Gabriella's phone rang:

_'Our song is the slamming screen door._

_Sneaking out late, tapping on your window..._

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Gabby, where are you?" Taylor asked her.

"In the car on the way to the hospital. Why?" Gabriella asked her while eating chocolate.

"Sharpay had her twins!" Taylor squealed.

"Seriously?!" Gabriella asked excitedly.

"Yes! And also, your daughter is obsessed with Chad's hair." Taylor told her.

"I know. I don't know what she'd do if he cut it." Gabriella said.

"Well anyways, are yall almost here? Miley and Jake are even here." Taylor told her.

"Ok. We're pulling into the parking lot now." Gabriella told her.

"Ok. See you in a minute! Bye!" Taylor told her.

"Bye." Gabriella said and they hung up.

"Troy, Sharpay already had the twins!" Gabriella squealed.

"That's great Gabs!" Troy said.

"I know! Speed up! I wanna see them before they're 18." Gabriella said, her mood suddenly changing from happy to annoyed.

"Ok." Troy said. they parked the car and got out. Troy helped Gabriella into the hospital and to the waiting rom. When they got there, they saw Taylor and Chad sitting down in chairs waiting anxiously. Mackenzie was standing up in the chair next to Chad's meesing with his hair. Mollie, Haley, and Ashley were sitting in chairs looking at books. And Emma was sitting in Jake's lap.

"Hey!" Gabriella said cheerfully.

"Hey Gabs! What took you guys so long?" Taylor asked her, taking her from Troy's hold and helping her to a chair.

"Oh, Gabby demanded that she have chocolate." Troy told her.

"_AND _Troy was driving like Miss Daisy!" Gabriella added, and Troy shook his head no when Gabriella's back was turned.

"MOMMY!" Mollie squealed and ran over to Gabriella.

"Hey sweetie!" Gabriella said, hugging Mollie. She picked Mollie up and put her on her lap.

"Mommy, where do babies come from?" Mollie asked her. Gabriella thought for a minute and answered.

"I don't know sweetheart. Why don't you ask your Uncle Chad." Gabriella told her. Mollie got up and ran over to Chad.

"Uncle Chad?" Mollie asked him.

"Yeah?" he asked her.

"Where do babies come from?" she asked him.

"Why don't you go ask your mommy." Chad suggested.

"I already did, and she said to ask you." Mollie told him.

"Go ask her anyways." Chad told her, just as a nurse came in the room.

"Umm, Sharpay would like to see Gabriella, Troy, Miley, and Jake." the nurse told them. They all got up, and followed the nurse. On the way out of the room, Gabriella turned around and stuck her tongue out at Chad.

"Real mature Gabby!" she heard Chad call.

"Yeah. So is your hair!" Gabriella called back and left.

When they got in the room, they all went to Sharpay's bedside.

"Hey." Gabriella said.

"Hey guys! I have something very important to ask you." Sharpay told them.

"If it's about that pink shirt you lost, I had nothing to do with it." Miley told her guiltily.

"It's not. By the way, where is that?" Sharpay asked her.

"I have no idea. But what did you need to tell us?" Miley lied.

"First of all, Gabriella and Troy, we would like to know if yall would like to be Hayln's godparents?!" Sharpay asked them excitedly.

"We would love to!" Gabriella answered happily.

"Now, Miley and Jake, would yall like to be Leila's godparents?" Sharpay asked them.

"We would be honored to!" Miley answered.

"Also, how did your doctor appointments go?" Sharpay asked them smiling.

"Welll.." Miley started. She looked at Jake and he gave her a look that said, go ahead and tell them.

"We're having triplets! Two boys and a girl!" Miley squealed.

"That's great Miles! I'm so happy for you two! What about you Gabby?" Sharpay asked her.

"I'm incredibly happy for them too"! Gabriella said happily.

"What about your doctor's appointment?" Sharpay asked her.

"We're having twins! A boy and a girl!" Gabriella squealed.

"That's great Gabby!" Sharpay squealed.

**And that's where I'm ending this episode. The next episode will start about 3 weeks later. I hope you enjoyed this episode. Listen guys, Our family is driving up to Virginia in July. I don't know how much I will be able to work on my story then. I'll try to type on the way, and maybe put it online in the hotel room. Anyways, we'll see how it goes. Thanks bunches! PLEASE REVIEW!! Love ya!**

**-daddyslittleprincess123-**


	16. Chapter 16

Love and Happy Endings

Episode 14

By: daddyslittleprincess123

**THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS!! :)**

**PS: This episode is all about Sharpay, Jared, Haley, Ashley, Hayln, and Leila. ENJOY!**

Starting Story:

It is 3 weeks later now. Hayln and Leila are at home now. Sharpay is exhausted. We'll start off at Jarpay(Jared and Sharpay)'s house.

Sharpay is sitting in the recliner rocking Leila when suddenly her phone rings. She looks at the caller ID, but doesn't recognize the number, but she answers it anyway.

"Hello?" Sharpay said.

"Sharpay, is that you?" her brother Ryan asked her. She didn't know how he got her number. She quit speaking to him when he and their parents cut her off when she found out she was pregnant.

"What do you want? I'm kinda busy right now!" Sharpay snapped at him.

"Look Shar,..." he got cut off.

"Don't call me that! It's Sharpay to you!" Sharpay snapped at him again. She was very mad at him and her parents.

"Look Sharpay, I have something very important to tell you." Ryan told her.

"Well spit it out then!" Sharpay snapped again.

"Sharpay, dad di... died." Ryan told him, and she was shocked. Even though he was really mean to her when she was pregnant with Haley and Ashley, she still loved him very much. She was always daddy's little princess until she got pregnant. Sharpay then started crying.

"How? When?" Sharpay asked him, while crying. Leila then started crying.

"It's OK baby girl. Mommy's here." Sharpay told her while rocking her.

"Sharpay, is that a baby crying?" Ryan asked her, confused.

"Yes. That's one of my daughters." she told him. Ryan knew that Sharpay was pregnant, but he didn't know she had twins. And he certainly didn't know she had twins three weeks ago.

"Wait, one?! I thought you only had one child." Ryan told her.

"I had twins, when yall cut me off. Three weeks ago, I had another set of twins." Sharpay told him while trying to calm Leila down.

"Oh. Well, dad died in a car crash yesterday. He really loved you, Sharpay." Ryan told her, a tear running down her cheek.

"If he loved me so much, the we did he cut me off when I needed him most?! Why didn't he even help me or call?! Why?" Sharpay asked Ryan, a few tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I don't know Sharpay. He did the same thing to me when Sarah had Lilly." Ryan told her.

"Wait, who are Sarah and Lilly?" Sharpay asked Ryan, confused.

"Sarah is my wife, and Lilly is my daughter." Ryan replied.

"You have a daughter, Ryan?" Sharpay asked him shocked while cradling Leila.

"Yeah. Her name is Lilly Elizabeth Evans. She's 4 years old. She knows about you too, Sharpay. We show her a picture of you everyday. When we do, she jumps up and down, claps, and squeals 'Auntie Shar!'" Ryan told her.

"That's so sweet Ryan." Sharpay said happily.

"She's right here. Do you wanna talk to her?" Ryan asked Sharpay.

"I'd love to Ryan!" Sharpay said happily.

"Who is this, daddy?" Lilly asked Ryan after he handed her the phone.

"It's your Auntie Shar." Ryan told Lilly.

"From the picture?!" Lilly asked Ryan excitedly, causing Sharpay to giggle.

"Yes. sweetie." Ryan replied.

"Auntie Shar?!" Lilly asked into the phone.

"Hey sweetie. Yes it's me." Sharpay told Lilly happily.

"YAY!" Lilly squealed.

"So pumpkin, whatcha doing?" Sharpay asked Lilly

"I'm playing barbies with Lizzie." Lilly replied.

"Who's Lizzie?" Sharpay asked Lilly.

"Lizzie's my bestest friend in the whole wide world! Do you have a best friend?" Lilly asked her.

"Actually, I have two best friends. Their names are Gabriella and Miley." Sharpay replied.

"Cool! Am I ever gonna see you?" Lilly asked her.

"Probably sometime soon." Sharpay replied happily.

"Really?!" Lilly asked her happily.

"I hope so sweetie. Can I talk to your daddy?" Sharpay asked Lilly.

"Sure. I love you Auntie Shar!" Lilly said happily.

"I love you too Lilly." Sharpay told her.

"Hey. You really made her happy." Ryan told Sharpay after a minute.

"It felt really great talking to her!" Sharpay told Ryan.

"So, are you going to the funeral?" Ryan asked her.

"Probably, but when and where is it?" Sharpay asked him.

"It's in King, Washington, where dad was born. It's Friday at noon(today is Tuesday)." Ryan told her.

"I'll have to talk to Jared first, but I'm sure I'll be there." Sharpay told Ryan.

"I can't wait to see you." Ryan told her.

"I can't wait to see you either! I have to go Ryan. Hayln is crying and Jared's not here." Sharpay told him.

"Where's Jared?" Ryan asked her.

"He took Haley and Ashley over to Gabby's." Sharpay replied.

"Ok, well bye." Ryan said.

"Bye." Sharpay said and they hung up. Sharpay put her phone away and went upstairs carrying Leila. She walked into Hayln and Leila's nursery. She put Leila in her crib and picked Hayln up.

"Shhh. Baby girl, it's OK." Sharpay said, rocking Hayln. Hayln soon stopped crying and fell asleep in Sharpay's arms. Sharpay gently put Hayln back in her crib and left the room. She walked back downstairs and into the living room.

She laid down on the couch and soon fell asleep. Taking care of two 4 year olds and two babies can make you very tired.

About an hour later, Sharpay awoke to Jared coming through the door with Haley and Ashley. Sharpay got up and saw them in the kitchen.

"MOMMY!" Ashley squealed and ran to Sharpay. Sharpay picked her up and spun her around.

"Hey baby girl! How are you?" Sharpay asked Ashley happily.

"I'm good. Me and Mollie played dress up together!" Ashley squealed.

"Well that sounds like so much fun!" Sharpay said. She let Ashley down and picked Haley up.

"And what did you do princess?" Sharpay asked Haley happily.

"Me and Mackenzie played barbies and messed with Uncle Chad's hair!" Haley told Sharpay while smiling.

"Well that sounds like fun! Did you have fun?" Sharpay asked her happily.

"Yeah!" Haley squealed. Sharpay let Haley down and walked over to Jared.

"Hey! I missed you." Sharpay told him. He kissed her.

"I missed you too." Jared told her. They walked hand-in-hand into the living room. Ashley and Haley went upstairs to their rooms.

"So what happened while I was gone?" Jared asked her.

"Ryan called." Sharpay told him.

"What did he want?" Jared asked her.

"He told me that my dad died and that his funeral is Friday." Sharpay told him, a tear rolling down her cheek. Jared wiped it away and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Shar." Jared said to her.

"I know he cut me off when I had Haley and Ashley, but I still love him and I know he still loved me. I just hate to think that the last time I saw him when he was alive was when we were fighting." Sharpay told Jared.

"Well are we going to the funeral?" Jared asked her.

"I would like to, but I don't really want to take Hayln and Leila on the plane yet." Sharpay told Jared.

"Oh. What if just you, Haley, and Ashley go?" Jared suggested. Sharpay looked up at him.

"Jared, do you really think that you can take care of the babies by yourself for 3 and a half days?" Sharpay asked him.

"I'm pretty sure I can. I'm serious. You, Ashley, and Haley should really go." Jared told Sharpay seriously.

"Only if you're sure." Sharpay told him.

"I'm positive." Jared told her.

"We'll probably have to leave and get on the plane in the morning. I want to have some time to spend with Ryan, Lilly, and Sarah." Sharpay told him.

"Ok." Jared said.

"Thank-you so much Jared!" Sharpay told him.

"You're welcome." Jared told her smiling.

"ASHLEY! HALEY! COME HERE PLEASE!" Sharpay yelled. Ashley and Haley came down the stairs and into the living room with Sharpay and Jared.

"Yes mommy?" Haley asked her.

"Come here girls." Sharpay told them. Sharpay put them both on her lap.

"What would you girls say about going to Washington tomorrow? Just me and you girls." Sharpay asked them. Both girls smiled.

"Really?!" Ashley asked Sharpay.

"Really baby girl. We'll get to see your Uncle Ryan, Aunt Sarah, and your cousin Lilly." Sharpay told them. Both grls got off her lap and jumped up and down and yelled "YAY!". Sharpay and Jared laughed. Ashley stopped and walked over to Sharpay.

"Mommy, why are we going?" Ashley asked Sharpay.

"Well, baby girl, my daddy, your grampa, died." Sharpay told her.

"What does died mean?" Ashley asked her.

"Died means that a person left the Earth and went to heaven to become an angel." Sharpay told her.

"Oh. Will I ever see him?" Ashley asked him.

"In a long, long, long, long, long time when you die too." Sharpay told her.

"OK." Ashley replied. She was taking this pretty well, but she was considerably young to understand that her grampa will never come back.

"Well, I have to go get reservations for a hotel room, pack, and call Ryan. Girls, why don't yall help daddy make dinner while I go do that." Sharpay told them. Jared, Haley, and Ashley went in the kitchen to make dinner while Sharpay went to get ready.

She first went into Haley's room and got her some clothes. Then, she went into Ashley's room and got her some clothes. After that, she went and got her clothes and began packing suitcases.

After she finished packing, she called and made hotel reservations. After that, she called Ryan and told him that they were going. He said that he, Sarah, and Lilly were leaving in the morning too.

After dinner, Sharpay and Jared put Haley and Ashley to bed, and did the same with Hayln and Leila.

The next morning, Sharpay got up at about 5:00 am. She took her shower, got dressed, made breakfast, and woke Ashley and Haley up. She decided not to wake Jared up until she was about to leave. She decided he would need as much rest as he could get. She got Haley and Ashley dressed and all three of them sat down at the table to eat.

"Mommy, are we staying at a hotel?" Ashley asked her.

"Yes we are." Sharpay replied.

"Can we go swimming?" Ashley asked her.

"You sure can sweetie. I packed both of your swimsuits." Sharpay replied.

"Are we going on a plane?" Haley asked Sharpay.

"Yes we are." Sharpay replied.

"What will we don on the plane?" Haley asked Sharpay.

"Well, I have three iPods, so I loaded two of them with music yall like. Yall can listen to those." Sharpay replied.

"Thank-you mommy!" Ashley and Haley said happily.

"Yall are very welcome! Now, finish up eating while I go pack our car." Sharpay told them as she was getting up.

"Ok mommy." they said and continued eating.

Sharpay went and packed up the car. Ashley and Ha;ey finished eating and went and watched cartoons in the living room. Sharpay went back upstairs to wake Jared up.

She walked into their room and to Jared's side of the bed.

"Jared, wake up." Sharpay told him while shaking him.

"No!" Jared said half-asleep. Sharpay sighed and bent down to kiss him. After they kissed, he suddenly got up. Sharpay giggled.

"Jared, me and the girls are getting ready to leave." Sharpay told him.

"Ok. Just let me splash some water on my face, then I'll be down there." Jared told her.

"OK. I'm going to say bye to Hayln and Leila." Sharpay told Jared. She walked into Hayln and Leila's nursery. They were both awake and lying in their cribs. Sharpay walked over to Leila first and picked her up. Sharpay held Leila close.

"Sweetie, mommy is going away for a couple of days. I'll miss you so much!" Sharpay told Leila. Sharpay kissed Leila on the nose.

"I love you my angel!" Sharpay told her and put her back in her crib. She walked over to Hayln and picked her up.

"I love you sweetie. Mommy's going away for a couple of days, but daddy will be here. I will miss you!" Sharpay told Hayln. She kissed Hayln on the forehead.

"I love you princess!" Sharpay told her. She set Hayln back in her crib and left the room. She walked back downstairs and into the living room where Haley and Ashley were.

"Girls, it's time to go." Sharpay told them and turned off the TV.

"OK." they replied. They both got up and went out to the car. Sharpay followed them. Jared was outside standing next to the car. Sharpay walked over to him.

"I'll miss you!" Sharpay told Jared while hugging him.

"I'll miss you too babe." Jared told her and they kissed. Sharpay and Jared put Haley and Ashley in the car. Sharpay then got in herself. She pulled away, waving to Jared.

About an hour later, Sharpay, Ashley, and Haley were all on the plane listening to their iPods, when suddenly someone bumps into Sharpay's leg. Sharpay looks up at him and frowns.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay said.

"Sharpay, it that seriously you?" the guy asked her.

"Mark?!" Sharpay said unhappily.

"Well, long time, no see." Mark said. Sharpay and Mark used to go out. He turned out to be a real jerk, so she dumped him. She hadn't seen him since.

"Wha...What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked him, thinking '_please don't be going to Washington! Please don't be going to Washington!'_

"Oh, we're going to Washington." Mark replied. _Sharpay thinking 'Darn it!'_

"What city in Washington?" Sharpay asked him, thinking, _'please don't be King, Washington! Please don't be King, Washington!'_

"King, Washington." Mark replied. Sharpay thinking _'What the freak?! This is insane! This is going to be one heck of a trip!' she thought sarcastically._

"Well, bye then." Sharpay said to him. She turned her iPod back on and up loud.

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for your patience while I was writing this. I hope you enjoyed it. What will happen next? Is Mark gonna be a problem on this trip? Are Sharpay, Haley, and Ashley going to see Ryan, Sarah, and Lilly? Find out in the next episode. Also, sorry this episode was all about Sharpay. The next one will have Troyella and Jiley in it too! PLEASE REVIEW! Love ya!**

**xoxo daddyslittleprincess123 xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

Love and Happy Endings

Episode 15

By: daddyslittleprincess123

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! ENJOY! :)**

Starting Story:

It's later on that day(about noon). Sharpay, Haley, and Ashley are all at their hotel now. Sharpay is laying down on the bed reading a magazine, and the twins are watching Disney Channel on the TV. Just then, Ashley got up and walked over to Sharpay. Sharpay picked her up and sat her on her lap.

"Mommy?" Ashley asked.

"What is it, princess?" Sharpay asked her smiling.

"I'm hungry. When is lunch?" Ashley asked her.

"You know, I'm kinda hungry too. Yall go get your shoes on, and we'll go get some lunch." Sharpay told them. Ashley hopped down off Sharpay's lap, and ran to get her shoes. Haley did the same. Sharpay stood up, got out her cell-phone, and called Jared. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?" Jared answered.

"Hey! Whatcha doing?" Sharpay asked him happily.

"Hey babe. Leila was crying a minute ago. I just put her back to sleep. What about yall?" Jared asked her.

"We're getting ready to go get lunch. Have you heard from Gabby and Miles?" Sharpay asked him, balancing the phone on her shoulder while she does Haley's hair.

"Yeah. Gabby and Troy came over earlier to see Hayln and Leila. Gabriella told me that Troy was taking her on a date tonight, but he wouldn't tell her where he was taking her." Jared replied. Sharpay is now doing Ashley's hair.

"Cool. Have you heard from Miley and Cody?" Sharpay asked him while putting on her pink and white tennis shoes.

"Yeah. Miley called earlier." Jared replied.

"What did she say?" Sharpay asked him.

"I'm not allowed to tell you. She said she would call you later on and tell you." Jared replied.

"Ok. I miss you." Sharpay told him.

"I miss you too babe and so do Hayln and Leila." Jared told her.

"Well I'll let you go now. We haven't had lunch yet, and we're starving." Sharpay told him.

"Ok. Bye babe. I love you." Jared said to her.

"Bye. I love you too!" Sharpay told him, and hung up. She looked over at Haley and Ashley. She put Haley's hair up in pig-tails, and Ashley's hair up in a pony-tail.

"Are yall ready to go?" Sharpay asked them.

"Yeah!" they both replied at the same time, making Sharpay smile.

"Ok. Would yall rather go get some fast-food or go to the store, get some food, and have a picnic at the park?" Sharpay asked them.

"Picnic! Picnic!" they both squealed.

"Ok. Let's go girlies." Sharpay said, grabbing her purse and leading the girls out of the room to the elevator.

"Can I push the button?" Ashley asked Sharpay.

"No! I want to push the button!" Haley said.

"Ok, ok. Ashley you can push the button out here, and Haley you can push the button inside." Sharpay told them, not wanting them to start fighting.

"Ok." they replied.

_With Gabby and Troy_

Gabriella and Troy are sitting on the couch watching TV. Gabriella is 6 months pregnant now. She looked over at Troy.

"Twoy, will you pwease tell me where we're going?" Gabriella asked him in a 3-year old voice.

"No Gabby. It's a surprise." Troy replied.

"I hate surprises." Gabriella lied, trying to get Troy to tell her.

"No you don't. You told me last week that you loved surprises because it reminded you of Christmas." Troy replied.

"Fine! Maybe I do love surprises and Christmas, but who's gonna watch the girls?" Gabriella asked him.

"Jared." Troy replied.

"Troy, don't you think he has enough to handle with Sharpay gone?" Gabriella asked him.

"Gabby, Jared offered to watch the girls, and I said yes." Troy told her.

"Oh." Gabriella replied just as Mackenzie and Mollie came in the living room. Mackenzie came over and gave Gabriella's stomach a kiss. Then, se leaned down and whispered to it.

"I can't wait for you two to come out." Mackenzie whispered then got up and sat next to Gabriella.

"That was sweet Kenzie!" Gabriella told her happily.

"I just really wanna be a big sister!" Mackenzie told her. Gabriella hugged her.

"I love you Mackenzie." Gabriella said.

"I love you too, mommy!" Mackenzie said happily.

"I love you Mollie!" Gabriella said.

"I love you too mommy!" Mollie said. Gabriella then went back to watching TV.

"What about me?" Troy asked Gabriella after a minute.

"I love you too, even though you won't tell me where our date is." Gabriella said to Troy.

"Mommy, can we watch Hannah Montana?" Mackenzie asked Gabriella.

"Sure sweetie." Gabriella replied as she changed the channel.

_With Miley and Cody_

Miley is in hers and Cody's bedroom now. She's laying down on the bed with a huge smile on her face, and this flashback from yesterday night should tell you why:

_Miley and Cody are out on a date on the beach. Cody set up a picnic table and made dinner. Chad and Taylor are watching Emma. When they are finished eating, Cody begins talking._

_"Miley, you know I love you right?" Cody asked her._

_"Yes I do." Miley replied. Cody got down on one knee in front of her._

_"Miley Elizabeth Stewart, I love you more than life itself. Miley from the moment I met you, I knew you were the one for me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me! Now, Miley Elizabeth Stewart, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Cody asked her. Miley was crying by now, but smiling really big._

_"YES!" Miley squealed. Cody slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed passionately, like there was no one else in the world and nothing else mattered._

END OF FLASHBACK

Miley smiled as she remembered last nigth and as she looked at her engagement ring. Just then, Emma came into the room and got on the bed next to Miley.

"Hey mommy!" Emma said happily to Miley.

"Hey pumpkin! Whatcha doing?" Miley asked her happily.

"Me and daddy are going out for ice-cream. Do you wanna come?" Emma asked Miley.

"Sure sweetie. Go tell daddy I'll be down in a minute." Miley told Emma. Emma ran downstairs and told Cody. Miley got up, put shoes on, and slowly walked downstairs. She walked over to Cody who was holding Emma.

"Ready?" Cody asked Miley.

"Ready." Miley replied, feeling like the happiest person on Earth.

_Ok, now back with Sharpay, Ashley, and Haley._

They're at the store and shopping now.

"Mommy, can we have turkey and cheese sandwiches?" Haley asked Sharpay.

"Sure sweetie." Sharpay replied. When they were finished buying the food, Sharpay walked them to the park.

They had their picnic, and Haley and Ashley went to play. Sharpay is sitting on a bench watching them, when Mark walks up to her andsits down next to her.

"What do you want, Mark?" Sharpay asked him clearly annoyed.

"I want to date you again." Mark replied.

"Mark, I'm engaged, I have have 4 kids, and I would _never_ date you again!" Sharpay told him while standing up and walking away. Mark quickly got up and followed her.

"Wait Sharpay! You're engaged and have 4 kids?!" Mark asked her shocked.

"Yes. My kids are Haley, Ashley, Hayln, and Leila. And I'm engaged to Jared." Sharpay replied, still walking. Mark still followed her. Sharpay turned around to face him.

"Mark, just leave me al..." Sharpay was cut off by Mark kissing her. She quickly pulled back and stomped on his foot.

"MARK! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! I'M ENGAGED AND HAVE CHILDREN! I want you to listen to me! I don't like you! You're still a jerk now like you were when we were dating! I love Jared so stay the heck away from me! Now, I'm going to boil my face!" Sharpay yelled at him. She walked away and got Haley and Ashley and left.

"I will have you Sharpay Evans." Mark said under his breath as he walked away.

_With Troyella_

It's later on that night. Troy and Gabriella are on their date now. They are at a fancy restaraunt. When they are done eating, Troy gets on one knee in front of Gabriella. The people in the restaraunt turned to look at him.

"Gabriella Montez, I love you with all my heart and so much more. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me! I don't think I could go on each day for the rest of my life without you by my side. So, Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?!" Troy asked her, opening the box and revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes Troy. I would love to marry you!" Gabriella said happily with tears in her eyes. He slid the ring on her finger and they kissed. Everyone in the restaraunt began clapping and cheering.

**And that's where I'm ending this episode. I know what you're thinking, Mark makes you sick. Don't worry. He makes me sick too! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this episode! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try and get better at that. PLEASE REVIEW! Love ya!**

**xoxo daddyslittleprincess123 xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

Love And Happy Endings

Episode 16

By: daddyslittleprincess123

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! :)**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I went to my cousin's wedding today. It was so romantic! I almost cried, it was so sweet! Anyways, if you haven't heard Vanessa's new song, Papercut, you totally should! I've been listening to it, and now I'm like addicted to it. LOL! Also, I'm sorry on the last episode when I said Cody instead of Jake. It'll be Jake next time. I just thought it was Jake. Anywho, on with the story.**

Starting Story:

It's later on that same day(about 6:00 p.m.). We'll start off with Sharpay, Haley, and Ashley.

Haley and Ashley are sitting on their bed coloring in a coloring book. Sharpay is standing up, pacing the room.

Sharpay's POV:

Oh my gosh! Mark KISSED me! That was one of the worst kisses I've ever had. What ever gave him the right to kiss me?! I don't even like him! How in the heck am I going to tell Jared?!

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Haley asked me. I stopped pacing and sat down.

"Nothing sweetie." I replied. She shrugged and began coloring again. Just then, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. Thank goodness it's Ryan!

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Shar! Are yall in Washington yet?" he asked me.

"Yep. We're in our hotel room. Where are yall?" I asked them.

"We're in our hotel room too. It's a great day, isn't it?" he asked me. I giggled.

"Yep. Ryan, why are you so happy?" I asked him.

"It's the most exciting news, Shar!" Ryan said happily.

"What is it?" I asked him excitedly.

"Sarah's pregnant!" Ryan replied happily.

"Oh my gosh! That's great! How far along?" I asked him happily.

"Three months." Ryan replied.

"That's so great, Ryan! How's Lilly?" I asked him. I couldn't wait to see tham!

"She's good. She's excited that she's gonna be a big sister." Ryan replied happily.

"Well that's good." I replied.

"So, when do you want to meet up?" Ryan asked me.

"I don't know. Wanna meet up for dinner?" I asked him.

"Sure. Where?" I asked him.

"What hotel are you staying at?" he asked me.

"Holiday Inn." I replied.

"Cool. We're staying there too. There's a restaraunt right across the street. Let's eat there." Ryan said.

"Ok. I'll see you in a minute." Itold him.

"Ok. Bye." Ryan said.

"Bye." I said and we hung up.

"Girls, go get ready. We're going out to eat with Uncle Ryan, Aunt Sarah, and your cousin Lilly." I told them happily just as my phone rang again. I looked at the caller ID. It was Gabby.

"Hey Gabs. What's up?" I answered.

"Nothing much except that Troy propsed to me last night!" Gabriella squealed. I began squealing too.

"Seriously?!" I asked her happily.

"Seriously." Gabriella replied.

"Oh my gosh, Gabby! That's great! I'm so happy for you!" I said happily.

"I know! So, what's up with you?" Gabriella asked me. I looked around to make sure Haley and Ashley couldn't hear me. Then I sighed and told her.

"Gabby, I'm in a bit of trouble." I told her, then bit my bottom lip nervously.

"What kind of trouble?" Gabriella asked me seriously.

"Well, do you remember Mark?" I asked her.

"The same Mark that you used to go out with and the same Mark hit on me while yall were dating?" Gabriella asked me.

"Yep, that Mark." I replied.

"What about that snottball?" Gabriella asked me.

"Well, he's down here." I told her.

"Wait, you mean in your hotel room?!" Gabriella asked me shocked.

"Eww! Gross! Heck no!" I said seriously.

"Well then where?" Gabriella asked me.

"In King, Washington, where I am." I replied.

"Whoa." Gabriella said.

"That's not even the worst part. He kissed me!" I said. She gasped.

"What?!" Gabriella asked me, clearly shocked.

"Yeah. When I took Haley and Ashley to the park earlier for a picnic. The girls went to play, and I was watching them. Then, Mark came. I started walking away. Then, he kissed me, and I stomped on his foot." I told her.

"Wow. Have you told Jared?" Gabriella asked me. I sighed.

"No, not yet." I replied just as Haley and Ashley came back in the room.

"When are you going to tell him?" Gabriella asked me.

"Probably when he calls. Listen Gabby, I have to go. We're meeting Ryan, Sarah, and Lilly." I told her.

"Okay. Talk to you later. Bye!" Gabriella told me.

"Bye!" I said, and we hung up.

"Are yall ready?" I asked Haley and Ashley after I put my phone away.

"Mommy, will you do my hair?" Ashley asked me. I smiled.

"Sure sweetie." I said. After I was done, we left.

--

_At the restaraunt, not Sharpay's POV_

Sharpay, Haley, and Ashley walked in and spotted Ryan. They walked over to him and Sharpay hugged him.

"It's so good to see you!" Sharpay said to him. She pulled back and picked up Haley and Ashley.

"Ryan, these are your nieces. This is Haley and this is Ashley." Sharpay introduced them.

"Hi girls. I'm your Uncle Ryan." Ryan said happily to them.

"Auntie Shar!" a little girl squealed. Sharpay looked over a little girl with blonde hair standing with a woman. The little girl ran over to Sharpay and hugged her.

"This is Lilly." Ryan told Sharpay. Sharpay smiled and hugged the little girl. When they pulled away, Sharpay got down to her level.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lilly!" Sharpay said happily. Lilly smiled. Sharpay stood back up. Lilly walked over to Ryan.

"Lilly, these are your cousins, Haley and Ashley." Ryan told her, while pointing to Haley and Ashley. Lilly walked over to them.

"Hi! I'm Lilly!" Lilly said happily.

"I'm Haley." Haley said.

"I'm Ashley." Ashley said.

"Wanna be friends?!" Lilly asked them excitedly.

"Yeah!" Haley and Ashley squealed.

Sharpay walked over to Sarah.

"Hi. I'm Sharpay, Ryan's sister. You must be Sarah." Sharpay said happily.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you. I know Lilly's thrilled." Sarah said sweetly.

"I'm thrilled too." Sharpay said happily.

--

About half an hour later, they were eating dinner, and Sharpay's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and gulped. It was Jared. Sharpay excused herself and walked outside. She answered her phone.

"Hello?" Sharpay answered nervously.

"Hey babe. What's wrong? You sound sad?" Jared aske dher. Sharpay gulped.

"Jared, there's something I need to tell you." Sharpay said nervously.

**That's where I'm ending this episode. I'm sorry for the long wait! I'll try and update sooner. Anywho, what will Jared say when Sharpay tells him Mark kissed her? How will he take it? Find out on the next episode! :)**

**By the way, seriously listen to Vanessa's new song Papercut on youtube if you haven't already. i'm like totally addicted to it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! LOVE YA!**

**xoxo daddyslittleprincess123 xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

Love And Happy Endings

Episode 17

By: daddyslittleprincess123

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! :) BY THE WAY, I CHANGED HAYLN'S NAME TO KATIE.**

Starting Story:

It's later on that same day.

_About half an hour later, they were eating dinner, and Sharpay's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and gulped. It was Jared. Sharpay excused herself and walked outside. She answered her phone._

_"Hello?" Sharpay answered nervously._

_"Hey babe. What's wrong? You sound sad?" Jared aske dher. Sharpay gulped._

_"Jared, there's something I need to tell you." Sharpay said nervously._

"What is it, babe?" Jared asked her. Sharpay sighed and bit her bottom lip.

"Well, do you remember Mark?" Sharpay asked him.

"Is that the guy you told me about that used to date you and he hit on Gabby?" Jared asked her

"Yep, that's him." Sharpay replied nervously.

"Well then, what about that butthead?" Jared asked her.

"He's down here in King, Washington." Sharpay replied.

"Well that's ok. Wait, did he hurt you?!" Jared asked her.

"Well, sorta." Sharpay replied.

"What did that pathetic excuse of human life do to you?!" Jared demanded madly.

"Well, he didn't really hurt me, but he did kiss me." Sharpay replied nervously.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Jared demanded loudly.

"He kissed me, Jared, but I didn't kiss back. I swear! I seriously wanted to boil my face!" Sharpay told him seriously.

"Do you promise me that it didn't mean anything to you?" Jared asked her, cooling down a bit.

"I swear to you, Jared! I love you and only you, well the kids too of course." Sharpay told him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Sharpay. Just stay away from Mark, ok?" Jared asked her. Sharpay giggled.

"Okie dokie. I will stay away from the pathetic excuse of human life." Sharpay replied. Jared chuckled.

"I love you, you know that?" Jared asked her smiling.

"Yeah I know." Sharpay replied happily.

"Well, I have to go. Ryan, Sarah, Lilly, Haley, and Ashley are waiting." Sharpay told him.

"Ok. I love you, beautiful." Jared told her and she smiled.

"I love you too, handsome." Sharpay told him.

"Bye." Jared said.

"Bye." Sharpay said, and they hung up. Sharpay put her phone in her pocket and walked back in with all smiles.

_The next day:_

_With Troyella:_

Mackenzie and Mollie are at their friend, Alexa's house. Troy and Gabriella are sitting on the couch in the living room. There's nothing on TV, and they're bored.

"Troy, I'm bored." Gabriella whined.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Troy asked her.

"I don't know. Can we watch a movie?!" Gabriella asked him excitedly.

"Sure. Which one do you want to watch?" Troy asked Gabriella. Gabriella thought for a minute and answered.

"A Walk To Remember." Gabriella replied happily. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?" Troy asked her.

"Yes, seriously. It's a good movie." Gabriella replied. Troy rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever." Troy muttered and put it in. About an hour into the movie, Gabriella gets hungry.

"Troy, will you go get me some ice-cream?" Gabriella asked him sweetly.

"Sure. What kind do you want?" Troy asked her.

"Umm...cookies and cream." Gabriella replied happily. Troy went into the kitchen and looked in the freezer.

"Umm..Gabs! There is no ice-cream. Do you want something else?" Troy yelled from the kitchen.

"Will you go get me some?" Gabriella hollered back. Troy groaned and walked back in the living room.

"Gabby, can't you just eat something else?" Troy asked her.

"Troy, I am carrying your babies! The least you could do was go get me some cookies and cream ice-cream!" Gabriella yelled at him. Her hormones were kicking in.

"Don't pull that guilt trip on me." Troy whined as Gabriella gave him the puppy-dog lip. Troy sighed.

"Fine, but it's only because I love you." Troy told her. Gabriella smiled widely, which caused Troy to smile too.

"I love you too." Gabriella told him.

"Is there anything else we need?" Troy asked her.

"Maybe get a Barbie each for Mollie and Mackenzie." Gabriella told him.

"Which kind of Barbie? I mean there's the small one, the adult ones, and the baby ones." Troy asked her. Clearly he knew nothing of Barbie.

"Troy, there's only one Barbie. The small one is Kelly, the baby one is Krissy, and the adult ones are Barbie, Ken, and Skipper." Gabriella told him. Troy shot her a questioning look.

"I'm a girl, Troy and I have a daughter." Gabriella explained to him. Troy smirked at her.

"Are you sure you don't play with them, because you do have all of those Barbies in boxes in our room?" Troy asked her playfully while smirking.

"Ha ha ha. I do not play with them. I collect them." Gabriella told him. Troy chuckled, which made Gabriella break out in a small smile.

"Ok well, I'll be back in a little while." Troy told her. He came over, and they kissed. Then Troy left.

"Me play with Barbies? Troy's officially gone nuts." Gabriella said to herself after Troy left. She then looked from her engagement ring to her pregnant belly. She put that hand on her stomach and smiled.

"I love you, babies!" Gabriella said softly while rubbing the pregnancy bump. Then at that very moment, she thought of the perfect names.

"Michaela Sophia and Collin Zachary." Gabriella said to herself and smiled. She'd thought of the perfect names for the babies. She couldn't wait to tell Troy. Then, she jumped when she heard her phone ring. She picked it up off the table and answered it.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered. She smiled when she heard who it was.

"Hey babe." Troy said.

"What's up Troy? You just left." Gabriella asked him.

"I'm at Wal-mart. I forgot whether you said Cookies and Cream ice-cream or Cookie dough ice-cream." Troy told her.

"Umm I said Cookies and Cream, but now that you mention it, Cookie dough would be really good too. So... get them both." Gabriella told Troy. Troy chuckled.

"Ok. I love you." Troy told her.

"I love you too. Bye." Gabriella said.

"Bye." Troy replied, and they hung up.

_With Jiley and Emma:_

Miley was relaxing on th couch when she heard the front door open, followed by Emma's voice. Emma ran over to Miley holding something.

"Hey baby. What did you get?" Miley asked Emma happily.

"Mommy, I got the Hannah Montana 2 Cd! I don't have that one yet!" Emma squealed. Miley smiled and giggled at Emma's cuteness.

"Well, that's cool! Did daddy get that for you?" Miley asked the very excited 4 year old just as Jake came into the room.

"Yeah. Can I sing it for you?!" Emma asked Miley excitedly. Miley looked over at Jake, and then back at Emma.

"Sure sweetheart. Jake, will you put it in for her?" Miley asked Jake. Jake nodded, took the CD, and put it in the stereo. He was about to push play when Emma stopped him.

"Wait! I have to go get something." Emma told him, and ran upstairs. Jake sot Miley a questioning look. Miley just shrugged and pat the seat next to her, motioning for Jake to sit down next to her. Jake smiled and sat down next to her.

"Jakey?" Miley asked Jake. Jake looked at her like she was crazy.

"Jakey?" he asked her. Miley giggled.

"Yeah. I need a nickname for you, and I liked that one." Miley replied.

"Ok." Jake replied.

"Cutie Patootie." Jake said a minute later after thinking.

"Jakey say what?" Miley asked him. Jake chuckled.

"My nickname for you. Cutie Patootie." Jake told her. Miley scrunched up her nose.

"Ok fine. What about Honeybuns?" Jake asked her. Miley scrunched up her nose again. Jake chuckled.

"Fine. What about Star?" Jake asked Miley. Miley looked confused.

"Why Star?" Miley asked him.

"Because you're my shining star that I wished on and got my wish." Jake replied sweetly. Miley smiled.

"What wish?" Miley asked him.

"My wish to love you." Jake replied sweetly. Miley had happy tears in her eyes.

"Jake, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Miley said and a tear of joy slipped and falled down her cheek. Jake reached up and wiped it away.

"I love you Miley." Jake said to her. Miley smiled.

"I love you too, Jake." Miley said sweetly. They kissed, but were interrupted when Emma came in the room They pulled apart.

Miley looked over at Emma. She had a pretend microphone and she was dressed in the rockstar outfit she wore for Halloween last year. She looked adorable.

"Wow Emma! You look like Hannah Montana!" Miley told Emma, and Emma smiled.

"Start the music now, daddy." Emma told Jake. Jake then got up, pushed play on the stereo, and sat back down next to Miley. They held hands as they watched Emma sing and dance.

_With Sharpay, Haley, and Ashley:_

Sharpay, Haley, and Ashley are all in the hotel room. Sharpay looked up from the laptop she was playing on, and looked over at the girls. They were both laying on the other bed, playing a game Ryan and Sarah gave to them last night. She smiled.

She then looked back down at her laptop. She was on the internet, because the hotel had wireless internet. She was looking at YouTube pages. She was looking at a girl's friend list. She thought she saw her old YouTube page on that girl's friend list. She clicked it, and it took her to her old page.

She smiled as she looked at it, but her smile faded when she scrolled down to the comments. She had like a billion new comments. One said, '_Hey Shar! How come you haven't been at school in like forever? Are you sick?' _that comment was dated February the 12th. About a month after she was raped. She had already found out she pregnant, and her parents had already kicked her out. She moved in with Gabby and Mrs. Montez.

Sharpay's eyes started to get watery tinking about it, but she just couldn't help herself as she thought the day she told her parents she was pregnant.

_Flashback:_

_Sharpay's POV:_

_I just took my 5th pregnancy test, hoping the results would be different from the last one. But they weren't. The stupid test just turned out positive again! Why me, God? Why me? I 've always, been really good, got good grades, and I was on the cheer-leading squad. I haven't hung out with the wrong people, and I have two really amazing best friends. But yet, I'm the one who gets raped and pregnant with the demon's child. I haven't even told mom, dad, or Ryan about the rape yet. The only people who know are Gabby and Miley, and they only know because they were raped too. Life is so unfair!_

_I sigh as I walk back into my room. I curled up on my bed and just let the tears fall freely. Stupid man! Stupid one night! Stupid everything! Maybe I should tell mom and dad about it. They might can help. I decide as I get up, wipe off my face, and walk downstairs. I finally found my parents in the living room sitting on the couch talking._

_I sigh as I walk over to them. My dad looks at me and sees that I've been crying. He got up and hugged me. I flinched at his touch, but I hugged him back anyways. We finally both sit down._

_"Mom, dad? I have something very important to tell you." I told them. Concern crossed their faces as they look at me worriedly. I sighed. This was going to be very hard._

_"What is it, princess?" dad asked me, reaching over and taking my hand. I flinched at his touch again, but I really didn't mean to. I took a deep breath and began._

_"Well, last month e, Gabby, and Miley were walking to Miley's house together. It wasreally dark out, and we didn't want to be out that long. So, we decided to take a short-cut through a dark alley. And then, a ma..man stopped us." I said. Tears were filling my eyes just thinking about it. Those tears threatened to fall. I looked over at mom and dad. They look really worried and concerned, so I started again._

_"Anyways, he stopped us. The...Then, he took our money, cell-phones, and t...t..tied us up. Then...then... he r...raped us." I finally got out. My tears were falling and I was crying hard by now. In my mind, that night replayed through my mind over and over again. I hated it! I wish I could just forget complately about it._

_"Oh my god." I heard mom say. She got up and rushed over to me. She pulled me into a hug. I flinched at her touch, but soon I realized that I really need her hug. It always made me feel better. I hugged her back and cried hard._

_About 5 minutes later, I had stopped crying so hard, but I was still crying a little bit. I scooted over and let mom sit next to me. She took my hand once she sat down, and squeezed it. God, this next part was going to be hard._

_"There's something else." I finally said, while very scared. My parents looked at me concerned._

_"I'm pre...pregnant." I told them. They froze. Mom let go of my hand. I felt alone at this very moment._

_"It's okay, baby. We can get rid of this demon's baby easily." I heard my dad say. No matter how much I hated the father-if you could call him that-, I knew I would love this baby no matter what._

_"Dad, no! I want to keep it." I told him. He and mom both looked at me like I was crazy._

_"I know I would hate the father, but this baby did nothing wrong. And I know in my heart that I would love it unconditionally. It's mine, dad." I explained._

_"You can't be serious, Sharpay." mom said to me. Now, I was starting to get angry with my parents. Couldn't they just respect my wishes?_

_"I am serious, mom. I want to raise this baby. I want to love it." I told her._

_"I'm sorry to say this Sharpay, but you can't stay here if you keep it." dad told me. I was shocked. How could they just give up on their daughter, when I needed them most?! Some parents!_

_"What do you mean?" I asked him, tears threatening to fall any second._

_"I mean that if you keep and raise this mistake of a child, you will not be allowed to live here." dad told me. How could someone be so cruel?! Mistake?! Ok, well maybe this baby wasn't planned, but I already love it. I looked over at mom, who just simply nodded her head._

_"Fine then! I'm moving out!" I yelled at them, then I ran upstairs to my room. I just needed to get out of there with my stupid parents. When I walked in my room, I immediately went over to my bed, layed down, and cried my heart out. God, why was life so hard?_

_End of Flashback and Sharpay's POV:_

Sharpay sat there on the bed. She closed her laptop,a dn set it down on the floor. She laid down in the bed, and just cried.She wished she had never even gone on YouTube. Ashley and Haley noticed Sharpay crying, and they went over to her. They climbed on the bed and hugged her. Sharpay soon stopped crying and hugged them back.

"I love you, girls!" Sharpay told them.

"Mommy, why were you crying?" Haley asked her.

"Mommy's just a little upset, but I want you to know that you never a mistake, ok?" Sharpay asked her.

"Ok, mommy." Haley replied. Sharpay smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Then she turned to Ashley.

"I love you baby, and I want you to know that you never a mistake either, ok?" Sharpay asked Ashley.

"Ok, mommy." Ashley replied. Sharpay hugged her little girls tightly, Then, she kissed them both on their foreheads.

**Ok, that's where I'm ending it. Sorry it was sad with Sharpay, and I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in such a while. Noe, most of yall know that school is starting soon, and that's gonna make it harder and harder to update. I hope you understand, because I know that some of yall are starting school soon too. I'll try to update as quickly as I can then. Don't worry. I'm not giving up on this story because of that.**

**Anywho, the next episode will be the funeral and Gabby telling Troy the names she picked out. Does anyone have any ideas for the Jiley and Emma part? And also, I'm thinking of making the episode after the funeral skipping 3 months and Gabby and Miley go into labor. What do yall think? Please let me know! Oh, and in cas yall didn't read the top, I changed Hayln's name to Katie. Someone on the reviews told me that Hayln was too close to Haley. I thought about it, and realized the same thing. PLEASE REVIEW! Love ya!**

**xoxo daddyslittleprincess123 xoxo**


	20. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**HEY EVERYONE! LISTEN, I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME! BUT I JUST STARTED BACK TO SCHOOL LIKE A WEEK AGO AND HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN HOMEWORK, SO I'VE BEEN PRETTY BUSY. UM, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! MY BFF'S BIRTHDAY IS SUNDAY, SO WISH HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HER USERNAME IS amberefron123 IF YOU WANNA SEND HER A BIRTHDAY MESSAGE.**

**A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO WHEN I WAS CHECKING MY E-MAIL, I FOUND OUT THAT FANFICTION DELETED MY STORIES, 'Tragic Love Story' and 'True Love and Happiness'. :( SO I THINK THAT I **_**MIGHT **_**REWRITE THEM SO THEY DON'T VIOLATE THE GUIDELINES.**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT MAKING THIS A CHAPTER! BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SHARPAY'S DAD'S FUNERAL AND WHERE GABRIELLA TELLS TROY THE NAMES SHE THOUGHT OF. DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE JILEY PART? I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'LL WRITE FOR THEIR PART YET. SO IF YALL HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THEIR PART, LET ME KNOW! **

**OK, SO I HAVE A QUESTION AND HERE IT IS:**

**IF SHARPAY FOUND OUT SHE WAS PREGNANT ON THE GIRLS' 4TH BIRTHDAY AND GABBYAND MILEY FOUND OU THEY WERE PREGNANT 3 MONTHS AFTER THAT, WOULD GABBY AND MILEY HAVE THEIR BABIES CLOSE TO THE GIRLS' 5TH BIRTHDAY? GUYS SERIOUSLY THINK ABOUT IT AND THE FACT THAT PEOPLE ARE PREGNANT FOR 9 MONTHS AND THAT 9 PLUS 3 EQUALS 12. I'VE GONE OVER IT IN MY HEAD LIKE A BAZILLION TIMES, AND I STILL CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT. PLEASE HELP!**

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! I'LL START WRITING ON THE NEXT EPISODE SOON! ALSO CHECK OUT MY STORY ON . IT'S CALLED 'EVER LOVE AGAIN?'. MY USERNAME ON THERE IS imtheprincess123 . LOVE YA AND THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

**xoxo daddyslittleprincess123 xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

Love and Happy Endings

Episode 18

By: daddyslittleprincess123

THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS!

With Sharpay, Ashley, and Haley:

It's the next morning. Sharpay was ok through the night. She let Ashley and Haley sleep in bed with her last night. Just snuggling with her girls made her

feel better.

It's 8:00 a.m. Sharpay's alarm just went off, and she got up. She put on her slippers and her robe, and started walking towards the bathroom. She turned around and looked at Ashley and Haley still asleep in bed. She smiled and went in the bathroom to take her shower.

30 minutes later, she came out in her bathrobe, smelling like strawberries and coconut. Strawberries from the bodywash, and coconut from the shampoo and conditioner. She quickly got her dress and shoes for the funeral. Just thinking about the funeral and seeing her mom again made her tear up. She gathered her outfit, and went in the bathroom to get dressed. She quickly got dressed, and blowdried her hair. Then, she curled it, and walked back towards the bed to wake Ashley and Haley up. She gently shook them, and they woke up.

"Good morning, mommy!" Ashley said cheerfully and hyper. Sharpay smiled.

"Morning, mommy." Haley said sleepily. Sharpay giggled at the way she said that so sleepily.

"Good morning beautiful girls!" Sharpay said to them, and kissed each of their foreheads. Ashley jumped up and into Sharpay's lap.

"Mommy, what are we doing today?" Ashley asked excitedly. Sharpay giggled at her.

"We're going to meet your grandma, then we're going to grandpa's funeral." Sharpay replied.

"Oh. Why is Haley acting like Sleeping Beauty?" Ashley asked Sharpay, who looked over at Haley and giggled. Haley was sound asleep.

"We'll get you ready, then wake her up, ok?" Sharpay asked Ashley smiling. Ashley smiled, and stood up. Sharpay stood up too, and walked Ashley into the bathroom. She gave both of them baths last night, so they wouldn't have to worry about it in the morning.

About 20 minutes later, Ashley came out wearing a cute black dress with a pink bow around the waist. Her hair was down in its loose curls. She looked adorable. Sharpay then walked over to the bed. She gently shook Haley. Haley stirred, then woke up.

"Good morning sleepy head." Sharpay said to her. Haley smiled and sat in Sharpay's lap.

"Morning mommy." Haley said.

"Are you about ready to get dressed?" Sharpay asked Haley. Haley stood up.

"Just a minute." Haley replied and ran over to her pink bag, leaving Sharpay confused. Haley ran back a minute later with a piece of paper, and gave it to Sharpay. Sharpay read it and smiled.

It said:

I luv u mommy! I sorry bout Grandpa. It wil be ok though. pleas dont be sad.- HAleY

Sharpay hugged Haley tightly with tears in her eyes.

"Thankyou very much, baby. That was very sweet." Sharpay told her when they pulled apart. Haley smiled.

"Daddy helped me write it before we left." Haley told her. Sharpay smiled and stood up. She grabbed Haley's hand, and walked her into the bathroom.

About 20 minutes later, Haley came out wearing a lack dress with pink lace around the cuffs and the bottom of her dress. Her hair was also in loose curls. She looked adorable.

"Ok girlies, I'm going to call Uncle Ryan, and see if him, Aunt Sarah, and Lilly are ready." Sharpay told the girls, and sat on her bed. She picked up her phone and dialed Ryan's number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hey Shar. What's up?" Ryan answered.

"Hey. Me and the girls are ready. What time does the funeral start?" Sharpay asked him.

"Well, what time is it now?" Ryan asked her.

"About 10:30." Sharpay replied.

"Then it starts in about an hour." Ryan replied.

"Hey Ry?" Sharpay asked him.

"Yeah?" Ryan asked her.

"Do you think Sarah would mind watching the girls for a little bit. I would like to talk to you privately before it starts." Sharpay asked him, a few tears coming to her eyes.

"I'll ask her, but I don't think she'll mind. How about you walk the girls over here, and I'll go back over there with you." Ryan suggested.

"Ok. I'll see you in a few minutes." Sharpay said.

"Ok. Bye." Ryan said.

"Bye." Sharpay said and they hung up. She got up, grabbed the room key and her phone, and went over to the girls.

"Girls, yall are going to stay with Aunt Sarah and Lilly for a little while." Sharpay told them. They looked up at her.

"Why?" Haley asked Sharpay.

"Sweetie, mommy just wants to talk to Uncle Ryan for a little bit before the funeral." Sharpay replied. Haley and Ashley got up and followed Sharpay out the door. Since Ryan's room was down the hallway, they didn't have to walk long. When they reached his room, Sharpay knocked and Ryan answered. He then pulled her into a hug. Haley and Ashley ran inside and went to play with Lilly. While hugging Ryan, Sharpay let a few tears fall. When they pulled apart, Sharpay wiped her eyes and followed Ryan inside.

"Auntie Shar!" Lilly squealed and ran up to her. Sharpay smiled and got down to Lilly's level. She hugged Lilly tightly, then stood back up.

"Hey Lilly! How are you?" Sharpay asked her.

"I'm good." Lilly smiled.

"Sarah, I'm going over to Shar's room for a little bit. Will you watch Haley and Ashley?" Ryan asked her. Sarah smiled and hugged Sharpay. When she pulled back, she answered.

"Sure. You two go." Sarah told them happily.

"Thanks Sarah." they both said, and left. They went back to Sharpay's room and went inside. Sharpay sat down on her bed, and let the tears that were threatening to fall all morning fall now. Ryan rushed over to her, sat down next to her, and hugged her. When they pulled apart, Sharpay spoke.

"Ryan, why did my life turn out like this? I shouldn't be a mom at my age. There's been billions of times these past 6 years, that I've need my mom." Sharpay asked him, while crying again. Ryan wiped her tears.

"I honestly don't know. I really wished that mom and dad had been there for us when we needed them most. But, I think all of this happened for a reason." Ryan replied.

"But what reason is that? I know that everything happens for a reason, but what was the reason for me having children at 16?" Sharpay asked Ryan. Ryan

smiled and wiped her tears.

"Maybe the reason was that those two beautiful little girls needed a mommy." Ryan told her. Sharpay smiled and hugged him.

"You always knew the right thing to say to make me feel better." Sharpay said to him.

"I know." Ryan said wile smiling. Sharpay giggled.

"Hey, have you talked or heard from mom since they found out Sarah and I were pregnant?" Sharpay asked Ryan.

"Well mom came over when Lilly was about 1, but that's the last time I saw her. You should have seen her with Lilly. She actually seemed happy." Ryan said.

"That's great, Ryan. I think the last time I saw her was when I left to move in with Gabby that morning." Sharpay said, while a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"Do you regret having kids at such a young age?" Ryan asked her.

"I think it would have been better if I were a little older, but I don't regret it. Now, Ashley and Haley are my life. I don't want to imagine life without them. I don't think I can." Sharpay replied. Ryan smiled at her.

"I know. I feel the same way about Lilly. She's my little princess." Ryan told her.

"So, what exactly happened to dad?" Sharpay asked Ryan.

"He was driving to the store, and an 18-wheeler ran into him. They tried to save him, but it was too late. He died on the way to the hospital." Ryan told her with tears in his eyes. Sharpay had tears coming down her cheeks.

"You know, I feel horrible. The last time I saw dad was when I was incredibly angry at him." Sharpay told Ryan while crying. Ryan hugged her.

"I know. The last time I saw him was when we were angry at him. But I know that he loved us deeply." Ryan said. Sharpay pulled away, and looked at the time on her phone screen.

"It's about 11:00 now. We should probably get the kids and go to the funeral home." Sharpay told him while getting up.

"Hey Shar?" Ryan asked her.

"Yeah?" Sharpay asked him, turning around.

"You'll probably want to fix your make-up first. Your eyeliner and mascara ran, and no you look like a raccoon." Ryan told her. She gave him a look, grabbed a pillow off the bed, and threw it at him. Then, she went into the bathroom to fix her make-up.

"Hey!" she heard Ryan call. She giggled and fixed her make-up, this time with waterproof. Then, she sighed as more tears came to her eyes. This was going to be a long day.

_With Troyella, Mackenzie, Mollie, Jiley, and Emma:_

Gabriella, Troy, Miley, Jake, Mackenzie, Mollie, and Emma are all at the park. The kids are playing on the swingset, and the parents are sitting on the benches. Suddenly, Gabriella felt something in her stomach. She put her hand over it and smiled. Troy looked at her.

"Are you okay babe?" Troy asked her. Gabriella didn't answer. She just had a smile on her face and her hand on her stomach.

"Gabs?" Jake asked her. She still didn't answer.

"Gabby?!" Miley called loudly. Suddenly she snapped out of it, and smiled at Troy.

"What is it, Brie?" Troy asked her.

"I felt Michaela and Collin kick." Gabriella replied. Troy smiled, then got a confused look on his face.

"Wait, who are Michaela and Collin?" Troy asked her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you the names I thought of. For the girl I thought of, Michaela Sophia Bolton. And for the boy I thought of, Collin Zachary Bolton. Do you like them?" Gabriella asked him hopefully. He smiled and hugged her.

"I love them. They're perfect." Troy told her. Gabriella suddenly put her hand on her stomach again and smiled.

"Gve me your hand." Gabriella told Troy. He did, and she put it over her stomach. A minute later, the babies kicked again.

"Isn't that the best feeling in the world?" Gabriella asked Troy, who smiled in return.

"Yeah, it is." Troy replied. Gabriella turned to Miley and Jake.

"So, have yall thought of any names yet?" Gabriella asked them.

"We have a couple of ideas. Like for girls we like Taylor, Isabelle, Violet, and Anna. And for boys we like, Michael, Garret, Cody, Jeffrey, Thomas, Mark, and Chase." Miley replied and Jake nodded.

"Awwww, those names are cute." Gabriella said just as Emma, Mackenzie, and Mollie ran up to them.

"Hey cuties! Whatcha doing?" Gabriella asked them while smiling when they came up. Mackenzie hopped in her lap, Mollie got in Troy's lap, and Emma got in Miley's lap.

"Hey mommy! Where did Ashy and Haley go?" Mackenzie asked Gabriella.

"They went with Aunt Sharpay to Washington." Gabriella replied.

"Oh." Mackenzie said.

"Mommy, can Mackenzie and Mollie spend the night tonight?" Emma asked Miley sweetly. Miley looked at Jake who shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess it's okay with me, but you'll have to ask Aunt Gabriella and Uncle Troy." Miley replied. Emma hopped out of her lap, and went over to Troy and Gabby.

"Aunt Gabby and Uncle Twoy, is it okay if Mackenzie and Mollie spend the night tonight pretty please with sugar on top?" Emma asked them sweetly.

"It's okay with me, but is it okay with you, Troy?" Gabriella asked Troy. He nodded.

"Sure sweetie." Gabriella said to Emma. Emma jumped up and down.

"YAY! Yay! Yay!" Emma, Mackenzie, and Mollie squealed.

_Back with Sharpay, Haley, Ashley, Ryan, Sarah, and Lilly:_

Sharpay, Haley, and Ashley just arrived at the funeral home. The funeral hasn't started yet, and won't start for about 30 more minutes. So everyone's basically just visiting now. They just walked in, and found Ryan, Sarah, and Lilly talking with another older woman. Not noticing who it was, Sharpay walked over to them and hugged Ryan.

"Sharpay? Is that really you?" the old lady asked her. Sharpay looked at her and gasped.

"Mom?" Sharpay asked the lady, who nodded and smiled.

"Oh Sharpay, it is you!" Sharpay's mom said happily, and was about to hug her, when Sharpay pushed her away.

"Sharpay, what's the matter?" her mom asked her.

"What's wrong is you wouldn't hug me for the past almost 5 years, so don't hug me now." Sharpay told her madly, and walked off holding Ashley and Haley's hands. She sat down. Her mom came over to her.

"Mommy, who was she?" Haley asked Sharpay.

"She was my mom." Sharpay replied.

"Why didn't you say hi?" Ashley asked her.

"Because me and my mommy are in sort of a fight right now, and aren't really speaking to each other." Sharay told her, noticing how childish that sounded.

"But when me and Ashley fight, you say to make up with each other." Haley said sweetly. Sharpay smiled at her.

"I know sweetie, but this is just different. But I love you two, do you know that?" Sharpay asked them while smiling. Ashley and Haley giggled.

"I love you too, mommy." Haley said sweetly.

"I love you three mommy." Ashley said sweetly, just as Sharpay's mom approached Sharpay.

"Sharpay, can we talk?" her mom asked her. Sharpay looked at her and saw hurt and sorrow in her eyes. She looked like she was truly sorry.

"Fine, but let me get Ryan to watch te girls first." Sharpay told her, while getting up.

"Come on girls." Sharpay told Ashley and Haley, who got up and took her hands.

"I'll watch them for you, Sharpay." her mom offered. Sharpay looked at her like she was crazy.

"Like I would actually leave my daughters with you." Sharpay sad angrilly and took the girls over to Ryan. She came back a minute later.

"You wanted to talk, so let's talk." Sharpay said to her mom, who was sitting down.

"Sharpay, please sit." her mom told her. Sharpay sat down next to her and looked at her.

"Look Sharpay, I'm truly sorry for what me and your dad did to you when you were 16, but..." she started, but Sharpay cut her off.

"But nothing! There is no excuse for what yall did. Yall abandoned me! I moved in with Gabby, who FYI got raped and was pregnant too. And Miley, who also got pregnant and was raped, lived next door. Their parents actually helped them! They were like real parents to me! Listen, I was scared, and I mean tremendously scared about having a baby at such a young age. And when I found out I was having twins, I was happy, but still very scared. I had to quit school when I started showing, and I began working at a fast-food restaraunt. Ashley and Haley mean the world to me, and i know if what happened to me, happened to them, then I would try to help them. Mom, I was worried everyday of my life, because the rapist was still out there. I was worried for my sake and for my daughters' sakes. That man changed mine, Gabby's, and Miley's lives forever, and yall weren't there for me! Do you know how much I've wanted a hug from yall in the past 5 years?! I wanted a hug and for yall to tell me that everything was gonna be okay. So don't give me this pathetic excuse for a sorry, because there aren't enough sorries in the world for all the times I've neede yall and yall weren't there!" Sharpay told her mother, now crying hard. Her mom was even crying now. She tried to pull Sharpay into a hug, but Sharpay just pushed her away.

"No. Just leave me and my daughters the heck alone!" Sharpay told her mom angrilly. She wiped her tears, and walked over to Ryan, Sarah, and the girls.

"How did it go?" Ryan asked her.

"Not that good." Sharpay replied.

"Well the funeral's getting ready to start. Let's take a seat." Ryan told her.

"Wait. Is it okay that I wrote a speech to say?" Sharpay asked Ryan.

"Yeah. I'll tell the preacher. You go take a seat." Ryan said, and walked off. Sharpay grabbed the girls' hands and they all took a seat. About 5 minutes later, the funeral began.

(Okay guys, I don't really know what the preacher says here so I'm gonna skip it.)

The preacher finished talking, and they prayed.

"Now, we have his daughter that has a speech. Sharpay Evans?" the preacher said. Sharpay stood up, and went to the front. She put her speech on the podium, and began reading it.

"Ok, as many of you know, I'm Gregory Evans' daughter, Sharpay Michelle Evans. My dad meant the world to me. Until about 5 years ago, he helped me through everything. I was his princess. I remember when I was about 6, how after every one of my ballet recitals, he would pick me up and spin me around. He would say that I was sent down from heaven by an angel. We didn't fight a lot up until about 5 years ago. When we fought before then, it would take like 10 minutes for us to make up. He was the best daddy in the world, and would do anything for me. I know he loved me more than his own life, because he would say it frequently. I know his favorite thing to do with me was to take me to get ice-cream. We did that alot when I was little. I would sit on his shoulders. I would get chocolate ice-cream, and he would get strawberry. I would usually lick off of his too. Anyways, I know this speech isn't long enough to say everything, and there aren't enough words to describe how much me meant to me. He was my daddy and I was his little princess. We had a very strong bond. I wish he hadn't died before I could forgive him, but he did. So, I would like to say this now, and in front of everybody here. I forgive you, daddy. You were the best dad in the universe, and I love you so much! I always have loved you, and I always will no matter what. I hope you're up there looking down on us. I hope you see how beautiful Haley, Ashley, Katie, and Leila are. I also hope you approve of my fiance. I hope you protect us through anything! Also, I hope you see how much I've grown up since you last saw me. Rest in peace. I love you so much, daddy! You're the best!" Sharpay finished her speech crying hyserically. And there wasn't a dry eye there. She controlled herself long enough to walk down and run outside. Her mom went after her.

Sharpay was sitting on the side of the carport, hugging her knees and crying hysterically. Her mom sat down beside her and rubbed her back. Sharpay stopped crying for a second and looked up.

"You know Sharpay, that was very brave of you to say. And I think that daddy would be very proud of you right now. And I'm glad that you'll at least forgive one of us." her mom said. Sharpay siped her eyes.

"Two." Sharpay said. Her mom looked confused.

"What?" her mom asked her.

"I forgive both of you. I forgive you, mommy." Sharpay said and threw her arms around her and hugged tightly. She had wanted that hug for so long. She needed it, and she got it.

**Ok, sorry for not updating in a while. This one's pretty long so, that should make up for it. There's really no excuse as to why I haven't updated sooner, and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed this and didn't cry during Sharpay's speech. I almost cried while writing it. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW!! Love ya!**

**xoxo daddyslittleprincess123 xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

Love and Happy Endings

Episode 19

By: daddyslittleprincess123

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I HOPE I HAVEN'T LOST ANY READERS! I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT EPISODES OUT SOONER THAN THIS! LOVE YA!**

**-daddyslittleprincess123**

Starting Story:

It's 3 months later. Sharpay, Haley, and Ashley are back from Washington. Mackenzie, Emma, Haley, and Ashley turned 5 years old about a week ago, and are starting kindergarten in a month. Mollie will be starting kindergarten along with them. She turns 4 on August 17th. Lilly also turned 5 about 3 weeks ago. She's also going to kindergarten with them. It's June now. Gabriella and Miley are both 9 months pregnant now. The babies could come any minute! Ryan, Sarah, and Lilly moved to Albuquerque 2 months ago, and are currently staying with Sharpay and Jared until they get a house. Sarah is now 6 months pregnant, and couldn't be happier(minus the morning sickness). Sharpay's mom also moved down to Albuquerque, and she's living in an apartment about 15 minutes away from Sharpay and Jared's house. Troy is now working as a coach for East High's basketball team along with Ryan, Jared, and Jake. Wow! A whole lot can happen in 3 months, can't it? LOLZ!

We'll start off with Sharpay, Jared, Ryan, Sarah, Haley, Ashley, Lilly, Katie, and Leila.

Sharpay and Jared are in the dining room trying to feed Katie and Leila their baby-food. Sarah is upstairs taking a nap. Ryan is outside in the swimming pool with Haley, Ashley, and Lilly.

"Come on pumpkin. Just take this one bite for mommy." Sharpay said to Katie, while unsuccessfully trying to feed her a bite of baby-food. Jared chuckled at her. She turned and glared at him.

"What exactly is so funny?" Sharpay demanded. Jared chuckled at her more.

"You're doing it wrong." Jared replied simply. Sharpay looked at him like he was insane.

"Let me get this straight. There's a wrong way to feed a baby?" Sharpay asked him.

"Yep." Jared replied.

"Well then, Mr. Smarty Pants, why don't you feed her while I take Leila up and get her changed?" Sharpay told Jared, rather than asked him, while handing him the spoon, and picking up Leila. She walked upstairs and into the nursery.

She layed Leila down on the changing table and took off her diaper.

"Goodness baby! What in the world did daddy feed you?" Sharpay asked Leila playfully while changing her. Leila just smiled, and Sharpay smiled back at her.

About 3 minutes later, Leila was changed, and Sharpay was just holding her when her phone rang. She got it out of her pants pocket, and answered it.

"Hello?" Sharpay answered. It was Gabriella's dad.

"Sharpay?! This is Gabby's dad." Mr. Montez**(peoples, I just realized that I haven't given Gabby's dad a name yet, so let's call him John.) **said kinda rushed into the phone. Sharpay noticed how urgent he sounded.

"Mr. Montez what's up?" Sharpay asked into the phone, getting kinda worried.

"Gabby and Miley are in the delivery room. They're having the babies now!" John said happily.

"Oh my gosh! I'll tell the others, and we'll be there soon. Do yall want one of us to come pick up Mackenzie, Mollie, and Emma?" Sharpay asked him excitedly.

"I think they're gonna stay here to meet their brothers an sisters when they're born." John replied.

"Ok, well we'll see yall in a minute. Bye." Sharpay said.

"Ok. Bye." John said and hung up. Sharpay slipped her phone back in her pocket, and rushed downstairs while still holding Leila. She went straight to Jared.

"Jared! It's the most wonderful thing!" Sharpay said happily and excitedly. Jared took Leila from her and put her in her high-chair.

"What is it?" Jared asked her. Sharpay smiled.

"Gabby and Miley are in the delivery room! Jared, they're having their babies!" Sharpay squealed.

"That's great Shar! Why don't you go tell Ryan and Sarah, and I'll call**(ok people, I also just realized that I made both Ryan's wife and the girl that used to tease Gabby's names Sarah. So, I'm gonna change the girl that used to tease Gabby's name to Madison.) **Madison and see if she'll come watch the kids." Jared told her, as Sharpay left the room. Jared walked over to the phone and dialed Madison's number quickly. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hello?" Madison answered.

"Madison, it's me, Jared." Jared said into the phone.

"Hey Jared. What's up?" Madison asked him.

"Nothing, well a lot. Listen, Gabby and Miley are in the delivery room having their babies. I was wondering if you might can come over and watch Haley, Ashley, Lilly, Katie, and Leila for us. Can you?" Jared asked her hopefully.

"Oh gosh! Yeah I will, but I'm hanging out with my boyfriend, Mark, right now. Is it alright if he comes over too?" Madison asked Jared.

"Yeah, sure." Jared replied, without even thinking about Madison's boyfriend's name.

"Ok, well we'll see you in a little bit." Madison said.

"Ok. I think Shar, Ryan, and Sarah are gonna go ahead and go. I'll be here when yall arrive, but I'm leaving right after that." Jared told her.

"Ok. Well, bye." Madison said.

"Thanks. Bye." Jared said, and they hung up.

10 minutes later, Sharpay, Ryan, and Sarah were gone. Madison and Mark just arrive and are at the front door waiting for Jared to answer.

"So, whose house are we at exactly?" Mark asked Madison while they were waiting for Jared to answer.

"My friends, Sharpay Evans and Jared Murillo's house." Madison replied, and Mark's eyes went wide. Jared then answered the door.

"Hey Jared!" Madison said cheerfully, and she and Mark walked inside.

"Ok, Katie and Leila are upstairs in their cribs sleeping. Haley, Ashley, and Lilly are in the living room watching High School Musical 2." Jared told them as he walked towards the door.

"Ok, we'll be fine. Give Gabby and Miley our love." Madison told him as he walked out the door.

"I'm gonna go in the living room with the girls." Madison told him.

"Well, I'll go upstairs and check on the babies." Mark said as a plan to get back at Sharpay formed in his head. He walked upstairs and into the baby nursery. When he got

in there, he shut the door and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number.

"Hello?" the person answered.

"Hey, Ben. It's me, Mark." Mark said into the phone.

"Oh, hey Mark. What's up?" Ben asked him.

"Nothing. Hey do you remember Sharpay Evans?" Mark asked Ben.

"You mean that stupid little witch that broke up with me for you, and then dumped you just because

you hit on Gabriella?" Ben asked Mark.

"Yep, that's her." Mark replied.

"What about her?" Ben asked Mark.

"Well, I'm at her house now watching her kids." Mark told Ben.

"What's your point?" Ben asked Mark confused.

"I don't think she'd know what hit her if one of her little angels turned up missing." Mark replied.

"Brilliant. How can I help?" Ben asked Mark.

"Ok, listen. I'll send Madison off somewhere to get something. You come and grab one of the kids. Then, when she gets back, before she notices that one of them is missing, I'll make up an excuse and leave. Then, I'll meet yall somewhere, and we'll leave the state. What do you think?" Mark asked Ben.

"Brilliant. I'm on my way now. That'll teach Sharpay Evans not to mess with Ben and Mark." Ben said.

"I'll see you in a little while man." Mark said.

"Ok, bye." Ben said.

"Bye." Mark said, and they hung up. Mark put his phone back in his pocket, and went back downstairs and into the living room with Madison. He sat down on the couch

next to her. Then, Haley came up to them.

"Madi, I'm hungry." Haley said. Madison smiled and picked her up and set her on her lap.

"Well, Ms. Haley. What would you like for dinner?" Madison asked Haley, who smiled.

"Ummm...pizza!" Haley said happily.

"Ok, well how about you and I go to the pizza place and get some?" Madison asked Haley who nodded her head.

"Ok, you go get your shoes on girlie. Ashley and Lilly, do yall wanna go too?" Madison asked them.

"I do!" Lilly squealed.

"Ok sweetie. Go get your shoes on. What about you, Ashley?" Madison asked Ashley.

"No thank-you. I wanna stay and finish watching High School Musical 2." Ashley replied.

"Ok sweetie. Be good for Mark, ok?" Madison asked her. Ashley nodded and turned her attention back to the TV.

10 minutes later, Madison, Haley, and Lilly were gone. And Mark decided to put his plan into

action. He stepped into the kitchen and called Ben.

"Hey man." Ben answered.

"Listen. Madi is gone with Haley and Lilly. Ashley and the babies are still here. I think we should take Ashley. You can come in now." Mark told him.

"Ok. Bye." Ben said.

"Bye." Mark said, and hung up. A minute later, Ben walked through the door.

"Ok man. You go in there, grab Ashley, and run out the back door." Mark instructed Ben, who nodded.

"Where do I take her once I get her?" Ben asked Mark.

"Put her in your car, and make sure she's buckled up. Remember, we don't want to hurt or kill her. We just want to torture Sharpay for a while. Then, drive to your house, and keep her there. I'll be there as soon as I can get out. Now, go." Mark told Ben, who walked into the living room, behind Ashley. He quickly put his hand over her mouth, and picked her up. She started screaming and squealing as much as she could. She was kicking and squirming, but Ben managed to get her out of the house, into the car, and he drove off.

"Serves you right, Sharpay Evans. Serves you right." Mark whispered evilly while smirking.

Now we'll move on to Gabby, Troy, Mackenzie, Mollie, Michaela, and Collin.

"Troy, how did we get so lucky?" Gabriella asked him from her hospital bed. Mackenzie was on one side of her, Mollie was on the other, and in her arms were their newborn babies, Michaela Sophia and Collin Zachary.

"I think that would be around the time I met you." Troy replied. Gabriella looked up at him and smiled.

"Troy, will you hold Collin for me?" Gabriella asked him. Troy smiled and took Collin, his first son, from Gabriella. He looked down at him lovingly.

"Gabs, do you want me to go get everybody?" Troy asked her. Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"But wait, do you think Shar and Jared should be Godparents for Michaela and Taylor and Chad for Collin?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I think that would be good." Troy replied, and left the room. He walked to the waiting room while still holding Collin. The second he walked in there, Sharpay rushed up to him.

"Aww Troy! He's so adorable!" Sharpay cooed at Collin.

"Ok guys, Gabby wants yall to come there. Follow me." Troy said. He lead everyone back to Gabby's room.

"Hi guys!" Gabriella said cheerfully when they all entered the room. They replied with a bunch of 'hi's' and 'heys'.

"Shar and Jared, will yall come here for a minute?" Gabriella asked her. They came up to her.

"Sharpay and Jared, I would like you to meet Michaela Sophia Bolton, your Goddaughter." Gabriella told her. Sharpay got tears in her eyes and smiled.

"Really?" Sharpay asked Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Really and truly if yall say yes." Gabriella replied.

"Yes." Sharpay and Jared said at the same time.

"Shar?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

"Yeah?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"Would you like to hold Michaela?" Gabriella asked her. Sharpay smiled and took Michaela from Gabriella's hands.

"Troy, can I have Collin back?" Gabriella asked him. Troy brought Collin over to Gabriella and placed him into her arms.

"Tay? Chad? Will yall come here for a minute?" Gabriella asked the happily. They came up to her.

"How would yall like to be Collin's Godparents?" Gabriella asked them happily. They smiled and nodded. Gabriella passed Collin over to Taylor. She cooed at him.

"Now Chad?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yeah?" Chad asked, then sniffled.

"Wait. Are you crying?" Gabriella asked him, while giggling a little.

"Maybe. Well it's just so sweet!" Chad said while sniffling. Gabriella giggled at him.

"Anyways, I don't want my little boy growing up having an afro. So don't give him any ideas or so help me I will sneak into your house one night and shave yours off."

Gabriella warned him.

"Yes mam!" Chad said a little frightened.

"Good." Gabriella said.

With Miley, Jake, Emma, and the babies.

"Jake?" Miley asked Jake.

"Yeah babe?" Jake asked Miley.

"What do you think we should name them?" Miley asked him.

"I've always liked the names Michael and Jeffrey." Jake replied.

"I like those too. And what about Isabelle for the girl?" Miley asked him. Jake smiled at her.

"That sounds perfect. Now, what about middle names?" Jake asked her.

"I like Isabelle Violet Ryan. It just sounds right." Miley said after a minute of thinking.

"What about Michael Thomas Ryan and Jeffrey Cody Ryan?" Jake asked Miley, who smiled in return.

"I love them. Hey, where's Emma?" Miley asked Jake. Jake looked around the room, and his eyes rested on the couch, where a cuddled up Emma was laying fast asleep.

"I think I found her." Jake said, as he pointed towards the sleeping Emma on the couch. Miley giggled at the sight.

"We're so lucky." Miley told Jake.

"I know." Jake replied.

Back at Jarpay's house.

It's about 30 minutes later. Madison, Lilly, and Haley just arrived back. Mark is sitting in the kitchen thinking about how much hurt he's gonna put on Sharpay by taking her daughter. He is feeling slightly guilty, but is ignoring tht guilt. Madison and the girls just walked inside, carrying a box of pizza.

"Hey babe. Where's little Ashley?" Madison asked Mark when she walked inside.

"She went up to her room. She looked kinda tired. She probably went to sleep." Mark lied.

"Ok. Well do you think I should go wake her up to eat dinner?" Madison asked Mark.

"Oh, I probably wouldn't worry about it. You know how cranky kids get when someone wakes them up." Mark replied.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Madison said.

"Listen, I have to go. I'm supposed to go have dinner with my parents. I'll see you later." Mark told Madison.

"Ok, bye babe." Madison told him, as he walked out the door.

About 2 hours later, it was the kids' bedtime. Madison just put Katie, Leila, Haley, and Lilly to sleep. She decided to go and check on Ashley in her room. When she walked in, she walked over to the empty bed. Madison was confused.

"Maybe she just went to the bathroom." Madison whispered to herself nervously, and she went to both bathrooms, but still no Ashley.

"Ok, this is getting freaky." Madison whispered to herself. She ran into every bedroom in the house and searched up and down. Ashley was nowhere to be found.

"Oh my god! ASHLEY! ASHLEY GRACE EVANS!" Madison screamed throughout the house. Her scream was followed by babies crying. She had woken Katie and Leila up from her screaming. Madison sighed, and went into the nursery.

Madison tried putting them back to sleep, but they wouldn't go back to sleep. So, she brought them downstairs, and set them on a blanket on the floor. She put a few toys down with them. Madison ran and locked the doors, and ran throughout the house one more time, just to make sure she hadn't missed Ashley anywhere.

"ASHLEY! THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE SWEETIE! I PROMISE I WON'T BE ANGRY IF YOU'RE HIDING FROM ME BABY! PLEASE JUST COME OUT!" Madison called out. There was no response from Ashley. Lilly and Haley came running up to Madison carrying their blankets.

"Madison. what's wrong?!" Lilly asked Madison worriedly.

"Yeah, is my sissy ok? Where's Ashy?" Haley asked Madison close to tears. Madison was already crying by now. She tried to stop her tears and she put on a fake smile as she got down to the girls' levels.

"Sweethearts, listen. I'm not exactly sure where Ashley is right now. So, I'm gonna call the police to help me look for her. But listen, I don't want you girls to get worried. Everything will be ok, and we will find Ashley." Madison told the girls. She stood back up, pulled out her cell-phone, and called 911. They answered immediately.

"911. What's your emergency?" the lady on the phone answered.

"I need to report a missing child." Madison said into the phone.

"Name please?" the lady asked her.

"I'm Madison White and the little girl is Ashley Grace Evans." Madison replied into the phone.

"Ok Madison. Don't be worried. We'll find her. I'll send some police to your house. Are you Ashley's mother?" the lady asked her.

"No, I'm her mother's frined. I'm babysitting." Madison replied.

"Ok then. I suggest that you contact the child's mother and let her know. There are police cars on the way." the lady said.

"Thanks." Madison said, and hung up. She tried to calm down for a second before calling Sharpay. She waited a minute, then she dialed Sharpay's number. After about 5 rings, Sharpay answered.

"Hey Madi. What's up?" Sharpay answered. Madison tried to hold back her tears.

"Sharpay listen. It's really bad." Madison said still trying to hold back her tears.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked her seriously.

"Listen...Ash...Ashley is...is mis..missing." Madison finally got out. She heard Sharpay break down in tears. A minute later, she heard Jared pick up the phone.

"Madison what happened?" Jared asked her nervously.

"Jared, Ashley is well she is missing." Madison got out.

"Oh my god. Did you call the police?" Jared asked her.

"Yeah, I just did." Madison replied.

"Ok, well we're on our way home now. Bye." Jared said, and hung up. Madison sat down on the couch and just cried until the police arrived, which was only about 2 minutes. They knocked on the door. Madison got up and ran to the door and let them in.

"Madison, right?" one police officer asked Madison. Madison just nodded. She and the police officers sat down. Katie and Leila were still playing on the blanket on the carpet. Lilly and Haley ran up to Madison. Madison picked them up and put them on her lap.

"I'm officer Daniels, and this is Officer Williams." Officer Daniels told Madison.

"So what exactly happened?" Officer Williams asked Madison just as Sharpay and Jared came into the door along with Ryan and Sarah.

"Mommy!" both Lilly and Haley screamed to their mommies. They hopped off Madison's lap, and ran to their mommies. Sharpay picked Haley up and hugged her tightly, like if she let her go, she would lose her too.

"Ok, Sharpay, Jared, Ryan, and Sarah had to go because our friends had their babies today, so Mark and I came to babysit Sharpay and Jared's kids." Madison told the officers.

"Who's Mark?" Officer Daniels asked her.

"His name is Mark Harrison. He's my boyfriend." Madison replied, and Sharpay's jaw dropped.

"You let Mark Harrison near my children?!" Sharpay demanded.

"What's wrong with Mark?" Madison asked Sharpay.

"Mark is my ex-boyfriend who saw me, Haley, and Ashley when we were in Washington! He kissed me and has been wanting to get even with me ever since I dumped him. If he can be as mean to me as to take one of my children, I don't even want to imaginge what he'll do to my sweet little Ashley." Sharpay replied. She put Haley on the ground, and she broke down to the ground crying.

An hour later, the queationing was over with, and everyone is pretty sure it was Mark who took Ashley, but they still had no idea that Ben helped him. Haley, Lilly, Katie, and Leila were all back asleep now. Sharpay refused to sleep, eat, or do anything of the sort until her baby girl was found.

With Ben, Mark, and Ashley.

Ben, Mark, and Ashley are still in the car traveling. Ashley had fallen asleep, but she just woke back up. She was confused, but then she remembered she was kidnapped. Her nose was runny from crying. Ashley then decided to ask where she was.

"Where am I?" Ashley asked the men in the front.

"We're far away from Albuquerque." Ben replied.

"Why did you take me from my mommy?" Ashley asked them. Ben sighed.

"Ok you little brat, zip it." Ben said angrilly to Ashley.

"But I wanna go back home." Ashley whispered to herself sadly, before she began crying again.

"I want my mommy." Ashley whispered while still crying.

**OK, THAT'S THE END OF THIS EPISODE. I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT. PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YA!**

**XOXOdaddyslittleprincess123XOXO**


	23. Chapter 23

Love and Happy Endings

Episode 20

By: imtheprincess123

STARTING STORY:

It's been about 2 weeks since Ashley was kidnapped. Everyone that knew her is depressed and trying their hardest to look for her. We'll start off at Troyella's house.

At Troyella's house, everyone is keeping busy. Gabriella is feeding Michaela and Collin, Troy is at work, and Mackenzie and Mollie are drawing pictures to give to Ashley when she's found.

Gabriella just finished feeding the babies and put them down for their nap. When she came back downstairs, she went into the living room with Mackenzie and Mollie.

"Hey girlies! Whatcha doing?" Gabriella asked them.

"Drawing pictures for Ashley for when she comes back home." Mackenzie replied as she colored her picture of a princess. Gabriella smiled at them.

"I'm sure she'll love them!" Gabriella told them as she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. There was a comercial about Maddie McCann on that was talking about their Save Maddie campaign. That suddenly gave Gabriella and idea. She went into the kitchen, got her cell-phone out of her purse, and called Miley's number very quickly.

"Hello?" Miley answered.

"Hey Miles. It's me, Gabby" Gabriella said.

"Hey Gabs. What's up?" Miley asked her.

"Look I just got a great idea! What if we started a campaign for Ashley, like they did for Maddie McCann?" Gabriella asked her excitedly.

"Slow down. What?" Miley asked her. Gabriella sat down at the kitchen table.

"Look, you know that little girl, Maddie McCann, that's missing?" Gabriella asked Miley.

"Yeah, why?" Miley asked her.

"Well, her friends and family started a campaign to look for her. You know, posters, t-shirts, fundraisers. I think we should start one of those for Ashley." Gabriella replied.

"Oh my gosh! That's a great idea Gabs! When should we start?" Miley asked her.

"I'm not sure. We should probably tell Shar and the others first. How about you come over for like an hour, and we'll plan it a little bit more. Then I'll invite everyone over for dinner, and we'll tell them then." Gabriella suggested.

"Ok. Should I go ahead and bring Emma, Isabelle, Michael, and Jeffrey with me now, or call a baby-sitter?" Miley asked her.

"Go ahead and bring them now. I mean, we're eating dinner over here anyways." Gabriella replied.

"Ok. See you in a minute." Miley told her.

"Ok, bye." Gabriella said.

"Bye." Miley replied and they hung up.

Gabriella put her phone in her pocket, and stood up. She went into the office and got pens, paper, and notebooks. She then went back to the dining room table and laid everything on there.

About 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Gabriella went to answer it. It was Miley with Emma and the triplets. Gabriella let them in. The triplets were all asleep in their stroller. Emma went to join Mackenzie and Mollie. Miley sat down at the table with Gabriella.

"So, where should we start?" Miley asked her. Gabriella thought for a minute.

"What about a name?" Gabriella asked Miley.

"Yeah. What about The Save Princess Ashley Campaign?" Miley asked her. Gabriella smiled.

"I like that name. What about our main color or colors?" Gabriella asked Miley.

"Uhh, well what does Ashley like?" Miley asked Gabriella.

"What about pink and purple?" Gabriella asked Miley.

"Those are great!" Miley replied.

They kept planning for like and hour, then went to the grocery store to get something for dinner.

_At Jarpay's house:_

"Jared, what if we never find her?" Sharpay asked Jared through tears. They were sitting at the kitchen table talking.

"Babe, we'll find her. You heard the police say they're doing everything in their power to find her." Jared replied sadly.

"If they were doing everything in their power to find her, then she would be here right now watching Hannah Montana with Haley and Lilly or looking over the babies' cribs. Jared, if they were doing everything in their power, then she wouldn't be God knows where with a sicko named Mark!" Sharpay said sadly while crying. Jared got up and hugged her tightly, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"Don't worry. We'll find her soon." Jared said comforting her, until the house phone rang. Jared answered it.

"Hello?" he answered, hoping it was the police saying they found Ashley.

"Hey Jared. It's Gabby. How's Shar?" Gabriella asked him.

"She's doing better." Jared replied disappointed.

"That's good, and how are you?" Gabriella asked him.

"I'm better too." Jared relied.

"Good. Well, we were wondering if you, Shar, Haley, Katie, Leila, Lilly, Ryan, and Sarah could come over for dinner. We have something important to tell everyone." Gabriella asked him.

"Hold on. Let me ask Shar." Jared told her.

"Shar, Gabby wants to know if you, me, Haley, Katie, Leila, Lilly, Ryan, and Sarah can come over for dinner. She said she has something important to tell everyone." Jared asked Sharpay.

"Uh, yeah. We can." Sharpay replied after a minute.

"Yeah we can." Jared told Gabriella.

"Great! See you then! Bye." Gabriella said.

"Bye." Jared said, and hung up.

_Back with Gabby and Miley at Gabriella's house:_

"What did they say?" Miley asked Gabriella when she hung up.

"They said they could. Should I call Tay and Chad now?" Gabriella asked Miley.

"Yeah." Miley replied, putting pepperoni on the pizzas.

"Okay." Gabriella said. She dialed Taylor and Chad's house phone number, and after a few rings they picked up.

"Hello?" Chad answered.

"Hey Chad. It's Gabriella." Gabriella said.

"Hey Gabster. What's up?" Chad asked her.

"Well, we were wondering if you and Tay could come over for dinner. We have something important to tell everyone." Gabriella asked Chad.

"You're not pregnant again, are you?!" Chad asked her shocked.

"No!" Gabriella replied.

"Okay, let me ask Taylor." Chad said.

"Taylor, Gabby wants to know if we can come over for dinner because she has something important to tell us, and don't worry. She's not pregnant again." Chad asked Taylor, making Gabriella giggle.

"Tell her yes." Taylor told him.

"Yeah, we can come over. What time?" Chad asked her.

"At 6:00." Gabriella replied.

"Ok. Bye." Chad said.

"Bye." Gabriella said, and hung up.

"They can, now who else?" Gabriella asked Miley.

"Well, we have Sharpay's mom, your dad, and Madison." Miley replied.

"Do you really think Sharpay wants Madison here?" Gabriella asked Miley seriously.

"I don't know, but right now, we need all the help we can get." Miley replied.

"Don't call me crazy, but do you want me to call Troy and see if he would mind if everyone slept over so we can plan more? And plus today is Saturday." Gabriella asked Miley.

"That would be great!" Miley replied.

"Okay. I'll call him now. Can you call Madison, Sharpay's mom, and my dad?" Gabriella asked Miley as Miley put the pizzas in the oven.

"Yeah, I will." Miley replied. Gabriella dialed Troy's number.

"Hey babe." Troy answered.

"Hey, now what would you have done if you answered like that and Chad was using my phone to call you?" Gabriella asked him giggling.

"Hung up really fast." Troy replied. Gabriella giggled.

"Anyways, I'm inviting everyone for dinner, and I was wondering if you would mind if everyone spent the night. Do you?" Gabriella asked him.

"Wait, whay are you inviting everyone over for dinner, and exactly who is everyone?" Troy asked her.

"Because me and Miley had a good idea, and we want to tell everyone. And everyone is you, me, Mackenzie, Mollie, Michaela, Collin, Miley, Jake, Emma, Isabelle, Michael, Jeffrey, Sharpay, Jared, Haley, Katie, Leila, Ryan, Sarah, Lilly, Taylor, Chad, Madison, Sharpay's mom, and my dad." Gabriella replied.

"Wow, that's a lot of people. Will they all fit in our house to sleep over?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah. All the babies can sleep in Michaela's or Collin's nursery. All the kids can sleep in either Mackenzie's or Mollie's room. And all the adults are gonna sleep in the living room so we can talk." Gabriella replied.

"Well, I guess they can sleep over." Troy replied.

"Yay!" Gabriella said, and Troy chuckled.

"You sound like Mackenzie and Madison when they get their way." Troy told her.

"Hey!" Gabriella said.

"Well, I've gotta go. I have to talk to one student, then I'll come home." Troy told her.

"Ok. Hey let Jake know what's going on." Gabriella told him.

"Ok. I love you." Troy told her.

"I love you too. Bye." Gabriella said.

"Bye." Troy said, and they hung up.

"What did he say?" Miley asked her.

"He said yes!" Gabriella said happily.

"Ok. Well, let's o call everyone and tell them." Miley replied.

"Ooh, fun." Gabriella said sarcastically, making Miley giggle.

_Later:_

It's 6:00 now. Everyone is here, and the house is full. Everyone just finished eating the homeade pizza for dinner. Now, everyone is sitting in the living room, even the babies, waiting for Miley and Gabiella to tell them what's going on.

"Ok, yall know that you're here for a reason, so here it is." Gabriella said, passing out papers that she and Miley typed up all about the Save Princess Ashley Campaign.

"I don't understand. What is this?" Sharpay asked them.

"We call it Save Princess Ashley. It's a campaign we're starting to let people all over the world to know and look for Ashley Grace Evans." Miley replied.

"We're going to make flyers, t-shirts, purses, everything to let people know. We'll have a fundraiser to earn more money so we can travel the globe until we find her." Gabriella replied.

"Our main colors are pink and purple, and we're gonna see if we can get Hannah Montana to perform for her when she is found." Miley said.

"EVERYONE will know about her, and someone will find her." Gabriella said.

"We're gonna rent some trailer or storehouse building or something for our main office where we can answer phone call and make new things to sell. We're gonna have a website for her, so people in other countries will know all about her. Until she is found and returned safely home, she is our main priority." Gabriella said.

"So, what do you think?" Gabriella and Miley asked at the same time. Sharpay's eyes were filled with tears, as were a couple of other people's. Sharpay got up and hugged them tightly, whispering 'thank-you'.

"I think this is a great idea, and Ashley will be home in no time." Troy said.

"Wow! Yall came up with the best idea!" Taylor said happily.

"Now, I can't take responsibility for coming up with the ides. It's was all Gabby's idea. We just planned everything together." Miley said. Sharpay hugged Gabriella again.

"So, are yall in?" Gabriella asked them.

"Yeah, are yall? And do we have Shar and Jared's permission?" Miley asked them.

"We're definitely in." Taylor said, referring to her and Chad.

"I'm in." Madison said happily.

"We're in." Ryan and Sarah said.

"I'm in." Gabby's dad said.

"I'm in too." Shar's mom said.

"We're in!" all the little girls squealed.

"We're in." Troy and Jake said.

"Shar?" Gabriella asked her.

"Gabby, Miley, we are most definitely in. Thank-you so much!" Sharpay said happilt for her and Jared. Gabriella looked at Miley.

"Yay!" they said, and hugged each other.

"Now, we all need to be on the look-out for some trailor or building or something we can use for our office. Also, we need to be coming up with ideas for fundraisers and anything else we can sell." Gabriella told them.

"Ok! Let's put the babies to bed, and we'll get started." Miley said, as she picked up Isabelle. Jake got Michael and Jeffrey, Sharpay got Leila, Jared got Katie, Gabriella got Michaela, and Troy got Collin. They all went upstairs. Jeffrey, Michael, and Collin all slept in Collin's nursery. Collin and Jeffrey in Collin's crib, and Michael slept in his bassinet.

Michaela, Isabelle, Katie, and Leila all slept in Michaela's nursery. Michaela, Leila, and Isabelle in Michaela's crib, and Katie in her bassinet.

All the adults went back downstairs. Mackenzie came up to Sharpay.

"Auntie Sharpay." Mackenzie said. Sharpay got down to her level.

"What is it sweetie?" Sharpay asked her. Mackenzie pulled out a paper from behind her back.

"I made this for Ashley. Will you give it to her when she comes home?" Mackenzie asked Sharpay, as she handed her a picture of a princess she drew. Sharpay smiled and took it.

"I sure will Kenzie! It's beautiful!" Sharpay said happily.

"Do you think she will like it?" Mackenzie asked her. Sharpay smiled.

"I think she will absoltely LOVE it!" Sharpay said. She hugged Mackenzie tightly.

**A/N: That's where I'm ending this episode. I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me any of your ideas for the 'Save Princess Ashley Campaign'! THANKS FOR WATCHING! PLEASE REVIEW!! :)**

**- daddyslittleprincess123 -**


	24. Chapter 24

Love and Happy Endings

Episode: 21

By: daddyslittleprincess123

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I promise to get better at that! I'll try to update more next I do have 2 doctor appointments on Monday, so probably not then. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! Just a warning, this won't be a very long chapter. Love ya!  
-jordan**

**STARTING STORY:**

It's a week later. Everyone has been working very hard on Save Princess Ashley. They've already found an old abandoned building to work in. They cleaned it up, and now it's as good as new. We'll start off at the workplace, where Gabriella, Sharpay, Miley, Taylor, Sarah, Madison, and the kids are there working. The men are at work.

Gabriella, Sarah, and Miley are answering phone calls. Sharpay and Taylor are making t-shirts. And Madison is working on the website.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked as she answered another phone call.

"This is Ashley." a screechy voice said throught the phone. Gabriella heard snickering in the background. She sighed. That wasn't Ashley, and she knew it.

"Ok, that's enough. We are desperately trying to find a missing little girl, and you're just tying up the phone lines. Now, get a life and quit calling!" Gabriella said into the phone angrilly as she slammed the phone down. She sighed as Mackenzie came up to her.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Mackenzie asked her sweetly. Gabriella couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yes sweetie. Mommy's okay." Gabriella replied as she kissed Mackenzie's forehead.

"Ok. Just checking." Mackenzir said, and ran off. Gabriella smiled after her and turned back around.

_WITH ASHLEY, MARK, AND BEN:_

Ashley was sitting in the back-seat of the moving car, pretending to be asleep. She was really listening to Mark and Ben as they talked. She wanted to know where they were taking her.

"Dude, we really have to stop for gas." Ben told Mark. Mark looked in the review mirror at Ashley.

"She's asleep. Let's go ahead and stop." Mark told Ben, as he pulled up to a gas station. Mark and Ben both got out and went into the small store. Ashley saw this as a perfect oppurtunity to escape. She slowly unbuckled her seat belt and opened her car door. She knew they both went inside to use the bathroom too, so she shut the car door quietly and ran quickly across the street to another gas station. Thankfully, there was no traffic. She safely made it to the other side, and she ran into the store. Ashley then ran up to the man at the check-out counter.

"Hi sweetheart. How can I help you?" the old man asked her.

"I'm Ashley Grace Evans. I just escaped from being kidnapped, and I want to go home." Ashley told the man. He looked at her shocked.

"You're that little girl from the Save Princess Ashley thing. Come here!" the man told her. Ashley smiled.

"Listen, I have a feeling your kidnappers will come over here looking for you. I want you to go into the girls' bathroom and lock yourself in there. I'll call the police, now go." the man told her. Ashley did as she was told. She heard the man on the phone with the police. Ashley double checked the door to make sure it was locked before she sat down on the bathroom floor waiting for the man to call her out. Suddenly, she heard the familiar voices of Mark and Ben talking to the man behind the counter. Ashley was scared out of her mind. She got up and sat down at the far corner of the bathroom. She was extremely quiet and still.

"Well, let us know if you see her." Ashley heard Ben say before she heard the store door close. Then, she heard police sirens. Ashley didn't trust to get out until she heard a police lady at the bathroom door.

"Ashley, sweetie, we want to take you home to your mommy. You can come out now. No one's gonna get you." the lady said. Ashley slowly got up and unlocked the door. She opened it and looked out. The police lady was standing there. Ashley smiled and ran to her. The lady picked her up. Ashley then got down and walked over to the man that helped her.

"Thank-you so much for helping me." Ashley told the man. The man smiled at her.

"It was my pleasure." the man replied. Ashley smiled.

"Do you know the number to the Save Princess Ashley thing? I want to surprise my mommy." Ashley asked the man. The man pulled out a flier and handed it to her. He also handed her his cell-phone. Ashley quickly dialed the number.

"Save Princess Ashley here. This is Gabriella. How may I help you?" Gabriella asked into the phone. Ashley smiled, hearing a familiar voice.

"Aunt Gabby!" Ashley squealed.

"Ashley, is that really you?" Gabriella asked her shocked.

"Yes, and I want to come home." Ashley replied.

_WITH EVERYONE ELSE:_

"Gabs, is that Ashley?" Sharpay asked her, rushing over to her.

"We're gonna get you home." Gabriella replied, crying happy tears. Sharpay snatched the phone away from her.

"Ashley?!" Sharpay asked hopefully into the phone.

"Mommy!" Ashley squealed. Sharpay began crying happy tears when she heard her daughter's voice.

"Ashley! Sweetie, where are you?" Sharpay asked her, still crying happy tears.

"I'm not sure. I'll let you talk to the police woman. I love you." Ashley told Sharpay happily.

"I love you too, baby girl!" Sharpay said happily into the phone.

"Hello. This is Officer Julie. Is this Ashley's mom?" Officer Julie asked into the phone. Sharpay smiled.

"Yes, yes it is." Sharpay replied.

"We, actually, are not far from Albuquerque. We'll bring her down to the Albuquerque police station for you to pick her up." Officer Julie told Sharpay.

"Okay!" Sharpay replied. She passed the phone to Gabriella, and she pulled her cell-phone out of her pocket. She shakily dialed Jared's number. He answered after a few rings.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Jared asked her.

"Jared, they found Ashley! They're bringing her down to the Albuquerque police station, and we can take her home!" Sharpay said happily into the phone, while crying tears of joy.

"They found her?!" Jared asked her happily.

"Yes!" Sharpay replied.

"Honey, that's great! I'll be at the police station a a few minutes. I love you." Jared said happily into the phone.

"I love you too! Bye!" Sharpay said happily and excitedly into the phone. Then, they hung up.

"Miley, I'm headed to the police station. Will you watch Katie and Leila? I'm taking Haley with me." Sharpay asked Miley happily.

"Yeah, go on ahead. I'm so happy for you! Tell Ash I love her!" Miley called after Sharpay. Sharpay went out to the front yard, where Madison and all the kids were.

"Haley! Come here! They found Ashley!" Sharpay called out to her daughter. Haley ran up to her.

"They found Ashy?!" Haley asked Sharpay excitedly while jumping up and down. Sharpay couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes sweetie! They did! We're going to pick her up!" Sharpay said happily as she picked Haley up and carried her to the car. She put Haley in, and sped off towards the police station.

When she got there, she saw Jared already there. She and Haley rushed over to him.

"Is she here yet?!" Sharpay asked him anxiously. Jared smiled at her.

"Not yet." Jared replied as they heard a familiar voice.

"MOMMY! DADDY! HALEY!" they heard. They all turned around to see Ashley running toward them. Sharpay got down and held her arms out. Ashley ran right into them, hugging Sharpay back tightly.

"Ashley, sweetie, I missed you so much!" Sharpay said as she hugged the little girl tightly. They finally pulled away. Sharpay stayed down at Ashley's level. Sharpay stroked Ashley's face, and Ashley smiled at her. Sure, Ashley's hair was quite oily and dirty, and she was all dirty, but Sharpay thoguht she was the most beautiful littl girl ever at that moment.

"I love you, mommy!" Ashley said as she hugged Sharpay again. She soon pulled away and walked over to Jared. Jared gets down at her level too.

"Daddy!" Ashley squealed and hugged him tightly. Jared smiled as he hugged her too. They soon pulled apart, and Ashley kissed Jared's cheek.

"I missed you, daddy." Ashley said, as she walked over to Haley.

"Hales! I missed you so much, twin!" Ashley smiled as she hugged her twin tightly. Haley smiled back at her.

"I missed you, Ash!" Haley said as she hugged her twin back tightly.

"Okay girlies, let's head back home now." Sharpay said as she picked Ashley up, and Jared picked Haley up. They walked out to the car, and Sharpay and Jared buckled Haley and Ashley in.

_LATER ON THAT NIGHT_ Sharpay, Jared, Haley, Ashley, Leila, and Katie are all at home. As soon as they got home that afternoon, Sharpay gave Ashley a bubble bath and put her in pajamas.

Now, Leila and Katie are both asleep in their cribs. Sharpay, Jared, Ashley, and Haley are all in the living room watching Hannah Montana.

"Girls, do yall want to have a sleepover in the living room tonight?" Sharpay asked them excitedly. The girls smiled.

"Yeah!" they squealed. Sharpay smiled as she got up, got some blankets and pillows, and came back. She spread them out on the carpet in the living room and made a pallet. Sharpay laid down on one side, Jared laid down on the other side, and Ashley and Haley laid down in the middle. Sharpay grabbed the baby monitor and laid it down next to her. Soon, Sharpay and Jared fell asleep, leaving Ashley and Haley awake.

"I love you sissy." Ashley said to Haley. Haley smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"I love you too, sissy. I'm glad you're back." Haley told Ashley.

"I'm glad I'm back too. It was scary." Ashley told Haley. Haley smiled at her.

"It wasn't the same without you. I didn't have anyone to talk to." Haley told her.

"What about Mackenzie, Mollie, Lilly, or Emma?" Ashley asked her.

"None of them are the same as my twin." Haley replied. Ashley smiled.

"I love you. Let's go to sleep. We can see if Mommy and Daddy will take us somewhere tomorrow." Ashley told her. Haley smiled.

"Ok. I love you too. Good night twin." Haley told her.

"Goodnight twin." Ashley replied. Soon enough, they were both asleep, holding each other's hands.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've sorta been stuck on what should happen. I'm glad Ashley's back! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!! :)**

**xoxo daddyslittleprincess123 xoxo**


	25. Major author's note! Story ending

Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been like forever since I have updated on this story. I really hate to say this, but I've really lost interest in it and I don't know where the story is headed. It's not all that fun to write for anymore. I think I'm gonna end it, but I need yall's help deciding how to end it. Here are your choices.

a). Write an episode 5 years in the future, and end it. Then, all the babies on there now would be 5 years old.

b). Write an episode with the same ages they are now, just end it.

c). Write the weddings for Troyella, Jarpay, and Jiley and that can be the ending.

d). Write an episode explaining what happened in the future and how the kids grew up to be.

e). Write the episode where Sarah had her baby and that can be the ending.

f). Forget the ending episode.

g). Put my story up for adoption. The first person that tells me they want to continue writing on this story will get it. The conditions are: It MUST stay Troyella, Jarpay, and Jiley; None of the major little girls(Mackenzie, Mollie, Lilly, Emma, Haley, and Ashley) may die; You MUST give me credit for the idea and for the chapters I wrote; You may not copy any major starylines from another story purposely; you may not change any of the character's names; you may not change the title; don't change the character's baonds between each other. Like, don't make Sharpay and Gabby hate each other, because in my story they have been with each other through everything. Thos are my conditions. Please follow them! :)

Feel free to play with the storyline a little bit. It'll be your story then, just follow the conditions. The only reason I put conditions there was because I don't want my story going down the drain. It took a lot of hard work getting it to be as good as it is. And if you start to lose interest in it too, feel free to let someone else adopt it. Just please let me know if you do that. and make sure they give me credit for the ideas and for the chapters I wrote. Like I said, the first person to let me know they want to adopt my story will get it. Please keep my story good and don't let it go down the drain! I'll post another author's note to let yall know who adopted it!

Thank-you for all my awesome readers, story favoriters, story alerters, and reviewers! Your reviews ALWAYS made me smile and made my day great! :D I apologize to anyone I was ever mean to on a reply to a review. I know I told you that you could ask me any questions, and if I was EVER mean to a truly and deeply apologize to you from the bottom of my heart! :) Also thanks to Bailey and Amber for always supporting my story and reading the chapters. Especially thanks to Smailey for reading the troyella cuteness even though you're not a big fan of them! LOL! :) I'm sorry for ending my story like this. I guess I've just grown out of being crazy about HSM. I still like it and it makes me happy, but I just don't like writing about it that much anymore. I've grown more into Twilight and Alex and Dean(Wizards of Waverly Place). I love you all and I really need your help deciding how to end it. If I don't have any people who want to adopt my story by next Monday, I'll decide on how to end it by yall's votes! Love ya and I'm glad you've enjoyed my story so much! :) xoxo! :D :)

xoxo daddyslittleprincess123 xoxo

PS: If you EVER need help or advice on your stories, feel free to ask me. My email address is on my page. Expect a new story soon, either Bella and Edward or Alex and Dean. I think it'll most likely be Alex and Dean though. And you can check out my stories on Fictionpress too. I'll be starting a new story on there soon too. My user name on there is imtheprincess123. If you ever need a co-writer or someone to write a certain part of your story, I'll be more than happy too. You know where to find me!

I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK-YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART FOR ENJOYING MY STORY!!!!! :) 


	26. Chapter 26

Love and Happy Endings

Episode 22

By: daddyslittleprincess123

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while from my update. I've found someone to adopt my story, but I'm a little confused as to when she's gonna start. I've e-maile her, and now I'm waiting for a reply. So for now, here's a new chapter for you! :)**

**xoxo jordan**

STARTING STORY:

It's the next day, and Troyella's family and Jiley's family are at Jared and Sharpay's house.

Sharpay, Gabriella, and Miley are sitting at the kitchen table with the kids. Sharpay hasn't left Ashley or Haley out of her sight all day long. And she has the baby monitor on in Katie and Leila's room. She was NEVER gonna lose her precious angels again.

"Hey, how long until the girls go to school? I sort of lost track." Sharpay asked them. Gabriella smiled.

"They start in 2 weeks. We're supposed to go for open house the day before they start school." Gabriella replied.

"Woah. We'd better get shopping for their school supplies then. I didn't realize it was so soon. I lost track of time while Ashley was......." Sharpay trailed off sadly. Gabriella and Miley looked at each other. Ashley got up and hugged Sharpay.

"Mommy, it's okay. I'm back now, and that's all that matters. Don't be sad." Ashley pulled away from Sharpay and Sharpay smiled at her. Sharpay leaned down and kissed Ashley on the head.

"Thank-you pumpkin." Sharpay said. Ashley went back over and sat in between Haley and Mackenzie.

"So, do yall wanna go shoping today?" Miley asked Sharpay and Gabriella.

"That's fine with me. What about you, Gabby?" Sharpay asked her.

"Works for me. Let's just tell the guys." Gabriella replied, as she got up and went into the living room. Michaela, Collin, Michael, Jeffrey, and Isabelle were all on the carpet playing. When Gabriella walked in, Michaela held her hands up in the air for Gabby to pick her up. Gabriella smiled and picked her up.

"Hey princess. How are you?" Gabriella asked Michaela. Michaela squealed and Gabriella giggled. Gabriella walked over to Troy.

"Hey Troy. We're going shopping today for the girls' school stuff." Gabriella told him. Troy looked at her.

"When was this decided?" Troy asked her. Gabriella smiled as Michaela squealed again.

"Oh. Me, Shar, and Miley decided it a minute ago in the kitchen with the girls." Gabriella replied as Sharpay, Miley, and the girls walked into the room. Gabriella sat down on Troy's lap.

"Babe, I can't today. Me and the guys are supposed to go to work today for some extra practice for the basketball team." Troy told her.

"God, I completely forgot about that. I'm sorry babe." Jared told Sharpay.

"You too?" Miley asked Jake. Jake shrugged.

"I'm sorry Star(remember from chapter 19). Troy's right." Jakey told her. Miley went and sat down next to Jake.

"But Jakey...." Miley started.

"Miles, I have to go to work. Their championship game is coming up. They need more practice." Jake replied. Miley sighed.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Gabriella asked Sharpay and Miley. They shrugged.

"Two of us could go and one could stay home and baby-sit." Miley suggested.

"But wouldn't the girls be going with us?" Sharpay asked Miley.

"Yeah the girls would, but I don't think we want to push the babies through the store." Miley replied.

"Ok. You're right." Sharpay said.

"I'll stay home and baby-sit." Miley said finally. Gabby and Shar looked at her.

"You sure, Miles?" Gabriella asked her. Miley smiled.

"Yeah I'm sure. I need to catch up on laundry and stuff at my house anyways." Miley replied.

"Ok. Do I need to call Ry and Sarah to see if Lilly needs to come?" Sharpay asked them.

"Sure." Gabriella replied. Sharpay got off Jared's lap and walked into the kitchen where the house phone was. She picked it up and dialed Ryan's cell-phone number. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hello?" Ryan answered.

"Hey Ryan. It's me, Sharpay. Where are yall?" Sharpay asked him.

"Hey Shar. We're over at mom's place." Ryan replied.

"Oh. Well, Me and Gabby are taking the girls shopping for school supplies. Do you want us to take Lilly too?" Sharpay asked him.

"Umm, sure. When are yall leaving?" Ryan asked her.

"I'm not sure. Let me go ask Gabby." Sharpay told him. She walked back into the living room and over to Gabriella who was making Michaela giggle.

"Gabs, when do you wanna leave?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"Umm, we could leave now if you want. What do you think?" Gabriella asked her. Sharpay shrugged.

"Works for me. Can you go get Haley and Ashley dressed?" Sharpay asked Gabriella, who nodded.

"Come on girls." Gabriella told them. She handed Michaela to Sharpay and walked Ashley and Haley upstairs. Sharpay walked back into the kitchen holding Michaela.

"We're gonna leave as soon as Hales and Ash are ready if that's okay. We'll come pick Lilly from Mom's house." Sharpay told Ryan on the phone. She shifted Michaela to her hip.

"That's fine with me. I'll see you in a little bit." Ryan told her.

"Ok. Bye." Sharpay said and they both hung up. Sharpay hung the phone up on the wall. Michaela squealed.

"What is it, silly girl?" Sharpay asked Michaela while smiling. Michaela squealed at her.

"Crazy, crazy Michaela." Sharpay said playfully to her god-daughter. She carried Michaela upstairs and walked into Ashley's room. Haley was already dressed and Gabriella was helping Ashley get dressed. A minute later, Ashley was dressed too. They both turned to face Sharpay.

"Whatcha think?" Gabriella asked her. Sharpay burst out giggling. Ashley and Haley were both wearing t-shirts that Gabby made them that said, 'My Aunt Gabby Rocks' They were both also wearing pink mini-skirts.

"Very cute." Sharpay replied smiling. Gabriella smiled.

"Wait, that's not the best part. Look!" Gabriella said as she took off her jacket revealing a pink shirt that said 'Aunt Gabby'. Sharpay giggled.

"You look fantastic." Sharpay replied while giggling. Gabriella took Michaela from her arms. She held her up in the air and smiled.

"Mommy rocks, doesn't she Michaela?" Gabriella asked Michaela who squealed. Gabriella smiled.

"That's right, baby girl." Gabriella told her smiling.

"You are so crazy Gabby." Sharpay told her.

"Whatever you say, but at least I rock. Now, I have to go give one of these shirts and one to Lilly when we go get her. And I made special shirts for Mackenzie and Mollie that say 'My Mommy Rocks'." Gabriella told her and walked away. Sharpay followed her and read the back of Gabriella's shirt. It said, 'Super Mommy'. Sharpay giggled again.

Once they were downstairs, Gabriella put Mackenzie, Mollie, and Emma's shirts on them. Gabriella carried Emma in the living room to show Miley.

"Mommy, look! Me and Aunt Gabby match!" Emma squealed when she saw her mommy. Jake, Miley, Jared, Sharpay, and Troy all burst into laughter.

"You look very cute, Ems." Miley told her. Gabriella smiled.

"You ready to go, Shar?" Gabriella asked her. Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go. Guys, yall help Miley get all the babies to her house. Come on girls!" Sharpay yelled to the girls. They all came and they all left.

About 15 minutes later, they arrived at Sharpay's mom's house. Gabriella grabbed Lilly's t-shirt and opened the car door.

"You stay here. I'll be back in a second." Gabriella told Sharpay as she shut the car door and entered the apartment building.

Gabriella soon reached the right apartment and knocked on the door. Lilly answered it.

"Hey Lills. Can I come in?" Gabriella asked Lilly. Lilly let her in.

"Hey yall!' Gabriella said as she entered the living room. They all waved.

"Lilly, come with me for a second." Gabriella told Lilly and lead her into the bathroom. They came out a minute later and Lilly was wearing the shirt Gabby made her. They walked back into the living room, and everyone began laughing.

"Cute shirts, Gabs." Ryan said, smiling. Gabriella smiled too.

"Wait, look at this." Gabriella told them. She turned around and they read the back of her shirt too. They all began laughing again. Gabriella turned back around and smiled.

"Ok, well we've gotta go. We'll see you later." Gabriella said as she picked up Lilly and they left.

20 minutes later, they were at the store. Gabriella and Sharpay got out. Gabriella was holding Mackenzie and Sharpay was holding Ashley. Haley, Mollie, Emma, and Lilly walked in front of them.

"Can you girls walk, or do yall need to get into the buggy?" Sharpay asked them as she put Ashley down. Gabriella put Mackenzie down too.

"We can walk." Emma replied.

"Ok." Sharpay said. She and Gabriella each grabbed a buggy and began pushing it through the store. They got bookbags first.

"Mommy, can I have this one?" Mollie asked Gabriella, holding up a pink glittery bookbag with a big M on it.

"Sure sweetie. Put it in the buggy." Gabriella told her. Mollie put the bookbag in the buggy.

"Can I have this one, Aunt Sharpay?" Emma asked Sharpay, holding up a Hannah Montana bookbag. Sharpay nodded, and Emma put it in the buggy. Ashley and Haley both got pink Hello Kitty bookbags. Mackenzie got a pink polka-dot bookbag. Lilly got a purple glittery bookbag.

When they were finished with bookbags, they went and got school clothes. Each little girl got to get 5 new outfits.

Sooner or later, they were done with shopping for school supplies. Sharpay and Gabriella took the girls out to lunch, and went to Miley's house.

"Did yall have fun?" Miley asked them, letting them in. Gabriella handed Miley a bag with Emma's stuff in it.

"Yeah. I mean, it wasn't horrible. I had fun." Sharpay replied.

"Me too. And most of all, no one got lost. If one of the girls wandered off, someone read their shirt and brought them to me." Gabriella told her, making her laugh.

"Well that's good." Miley said.

"Where are all the babies?" Sharpay asked Miley. Miley smiled.

"Katie, Leila, Isabelle, and Michaela are all in Isabelle's crib. And Michael and Collin are in Michael's crib and Jeffrey is in his crib." Miley replied.

"Oh. Well, I think we're gonna get going. I need to clean up at my house too." Gabriella told Miley.

"Yeah, me too. Thank-you for watching the babies." Sharpay said. Miley smiled.

"You're welcome. Thank-you for taking Emma shopping." Miley told them.

"It was no problem." Gabriella replied. Gabriella and Sharpay went to get the babies, and they all left.

**A/N: Sorry that I took so long updating. I hope you liked this episode. It wasn't my favorite, but oh well. Please review! :)**

**xoxo daddyslittleprincess123 xoxo**


	27. Thankyou Note before final episode

Love and Happy Endings

Thank-you Note and News

By: daddyslittleprincess

**YALL, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE PAGE FOR PICS OF THE KIDS NOW AND IN THE FUTURE! IF THERE ARE KIDS ON THERE YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT, THE LAST EPISODE SHOULD EXPLAIN IT TO YOU! :)**

_**Hey yall! It's been a long time since I've updated, I know. And, I'm reeaaalllyyy sorry for that. I was gonna let yall know that the next episode I put out will be the last one. I would've put it out last night, but I have to redo it now because I accidentially turned thee computer off before saving it.. :/ **_

_**On this note, I want to thank everyone who ever commented, story-alerted, or favorited this story. I don't know that this story would've gone on this long without yall's support. I love my readers so so so much, and yall are just so great! And, I know I'm babbling now, but I just want yall to know the impact yall made in my life. Everytime I'd get a review or favorite story or story-alert, it would absolutely make my day! I love you all so so so much, and I'm glad yall enjoyed my story all this time! :)**_

_**Here's a list of everyone who ever commented on my story.. I would've made a list of everyone who ever favorited or story-alerted my story, but I'm not sure how to get a list.. Sorry, yall! :)**_

_**girlpower8900, nicky 4055, TwilightLuver2k40, troyellafan25463, pizzia girl, Chantelle-Bestie, ally, xxnileyloverxxjaylorloverxx, emma, amberefron123, XxxCourtney and AlyssaxxX, MizzClumsyBabee, claire, , wantstobeacullen767, Jbislove1234, spam-email94, SMS what a mess, Nessie's bff, Cutieforeva10111, xSammyx, QueenLittleMissEvil, Evanescene 14, Mormon-Girl13, iLoveYhuu14, dramagirl237, fatima, I-Fizzy, fhgjklgjhfk, nesquick-s, BrazilianPrincess, MissTeenageHairspray93, OlympicBeliever.**_

_**Thank you all again so so so much! I feel so blessed to have had so many dedicated readers. Yall are AMAZING! :)**_

_**Please continue to read my other stories. The final episode for Love and Happy Endings should be out within the next few hours. Check out my profile page for pics of all the children now and in the future! :)**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Jordan aka daddyslittleprincess123**_


	28. Last Episode

Love and Happy Endings

Final Episode

By: daddyslittleprincess123

STARTING STORY:

_About a year later..._

"I'm so nervous. I think I might throw up." Troy Bolton said as he looked at his appearance in the mirror. Jared and Jake nodded in agreement. They were all at the church. It's their wedding day. It was the girls' idea to have a triple-wedding. Ryan sighed and pat Troy on the back. Chad, on the other hand, looked disgusted.

"Dude, that's nasty! Your breath will stink when Gabriella kisses you. Ugh!" Chad said. Troy, despite his nerves, rolled his eyes at Chad.

"Dude, it's an expression." Troy replied, feeling like he was expaining something to Mollie or Mackenzie. Chad looked relieved.

"Oh, thank gosh." Chad said. Ryan rolled his eyes, knowing that Chad would never be able to calm the guys' nerves.

"Guys, chill out. You shouldn't be so nervous. You're marrying the girls of your dreams. Just picture how beautiful they're gonna look coming down the aisle in their wedding dresses. That'll calm you down." Ryan told them. Troy, Jared, and Jake all closed their eyes and pictured their beautiful soon-to-be wives walking down the aisle towards them. They all smiled, instantly feeling calmed down.

_With the girls..._

Gabriella was looking nervously in the mirror when Sharpay came up to her. Gabriella was the only girl who was really nervous. Miley and Sharpay were too excited to feel nervous.

"You alright, Gabs?" Sharpay asked her. Gabriella swallowed nervously and nodded. Sharpay smiled and looked over her shoulder where Mackenzie and Mollie were dancing with Ashley, Haley, and Emma.

"Mackenzie! Mollie! Get over here and make your mommy smile." Sharpay told them. Mackenzie and Mollie came over and hugged Gabriella tightly.

"Mommy, it's okay. You're marrying Daddy!" Mackenzie told Gabriella.

"Yeah, Momma. We can all be a big happy family! And, we can build a treehouse!" Mollie said happily. Gabriella giggled.

"What does building a treehouse have to do with us being a big happy family?" Gabriella asked Mollie. Mollie looked serious.

"I just feel it's necessary." Mollie replied, making Gabriella laugh. She hugged her girls close, forgetting her nerves. Just then, there was a knock at the door. The 3 month pregnant Taylor walked over to answer it. Yes, Taylor and Chad are expecting a baby. They don't know the sex of it yet, but can find out soon! They're extremely excited. When Taylor opened the door, she gasped. Standing in the doorway was Mr. Stewart, Miley's dad. Miley looked shocked. She hadn't seen her dad since before Emma was born. He was really disappointed in her decision to keep Emma back then and cut her out of his life. Mr. Stewart stepped closer to his daughter.

"Hey, Miley. Can we talk?" he asked her. Miley was way too shocked to say anything, so she just nodded her head. She started walking toward the door.

"Momma, where are you going?" Emma asked Miley as she came up to her. Tears filled Mr. Stewart's eyes when he laid his eyes on Emma. She was absolutely beautiful. Miley forced a smile on her face and got down to Emma's level. She brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"It's alright, Ems. Momma will be right back. You just stay here with Kenzie, Ash, and Hales. Alright?" Miley asked her. Emma nodded her head and kissed Miley's cheek. Miley smiled and stood back up. She walked out of the door, and Mr. Stewart followed her. They walked outside of the church, then Miley turned to her dad.

"She's absolutely beautiful, Miley." her dad told her. Miley sighed and tried to keep her tears away.

"You would already know that if you didn't cut us out of your life." Miley retorted. Mr. Stewart sighed and stepped closer to Miley. Miley took a step back.

"Miley, I don't know what to say. I was scared back then. I didn't want my child having a child. No father does." Mr. Stewart told her.

"Did you think I wasn't scared, Dad? I was 16 and having a baby! I needed my dad then, and you weren't there for me!" Miley yelled back, tears starting to fall.

"Miley, I'm sorry! I'm not proud of what I did to you." Mr. Stewart said, his own voice breaking.

"Well, you shouldn't be proud! Emma had to grow up without her Grandpa, and I couldn't have my Dad here when I needed him. Do you know how much it hurt when you cut me out of your life, Dad?" Miley asked him.

"I do know how much it hurt, Miles. I went through the same pain everyday since then. I've missed you more than you could ever possibly know. Miley, will you please forgive me?" Mr. Stewart asked her. Miley sighed and wiped her tears away. She'd have to get the others to help her fix her make-up before it was time to walk down the aisle.

"How do I know you won't cut me out of your life again?" Miley asked him.

"You trust me, Miles. That's all you can do. I love you more than anything else in this world, and I swear to never cut you out again. I want to get to know my grandchild, Miles. And, I want to get to know you. You've changed so much. You'e getting married! I just want my daughter back." Mr. Stewart told her. Miley smiled and little and threw her arms around her dad. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Daddy. I missed you so much!" Miley said to him as she hugged him. Mr. Stewart stroked her back.

"I missed you too, Miles. More than anything." Mr. Stewart replied. When they pulled apart, they both smiled.

"Oh, and Dad?" Miley asked him.

"Yeah?" he asked her. She smiled.

"You have more grandchildren than just Emma. Me and Jake have 1 year old triplets, Isabelle, Michael, and Jeffery." Miley replied. Mr. Stewart's eyes widened, but he smiled none-the-less.

"I can't wait to meet them." Mr. Stewart replied. Miley grinned and they started walking back to the church.

"Daddy, do you want to walk me down the aisle? Mr. Montez was originally supposed to, but now that you're here.." Miley trailed off and looked at her dad hopefully as they walked back into the church. Mr. Stewart smiled.

"I would be honored." Mr. Stewart replied. Miley smiled.

"Great! You go to the grooms' room, and tell Mr. Montez what's going on. I'm gonna go touch up my make-up before it's time." Miley told him. He smiled and pulled her into a big hug. When they pulled apart, he smiled into his daughter's eyes.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Miles." he told her. Miley grinned.

"Thanks, daddy." she told him, then walked back to the bride's room. When she walked in, Sharpay was holding Carson, and Gabriella and Taylor were cooing over her. Carson Rebecca Evans is Ryan and Sarah's new daughter. She's about 5 months old now. Miley smiled and walked over to the mirror and fixed her make-up. Then, she went over to them and ssmiled at the baby girl.

"She looks so beautiful, Sarah!" Miley gushed. Sarah grinned and took the little baby back into her own arms. Taylor looked at Miley.

"So, what happened with your dad?" Taylor asked her. Miley grinned.

"I forgave him. And, he swore to never leave me again. And, he's walking me down the aisle." Miley replied. The girls all smiled.

"That's great, Miles!" Gabriella said just as there was another knock at the door. Sarah opened it to reveal Mr. Stewart and Mr. Montez.

"Ladies, it's time." Mr. Montez told them. The girl smiled and stepped over to them. Mr. Montez linked one arm with Gabriella and one arm with Sharpay. Mr. Stewart linked arms with Miley. Mackenzie, Mollie, and Emma grabbed onto Taylor's arms. Haley, Ashley, and Lilly grabbed onto Sarah's arms. Miley, Gabriella, and Sharpay wanted the girls to be a part of their wedding, so they're walking down the aisle with Taylor and Sarah. The babies are all out in the audience sitting with Mrs. Evans, Madison, and her new fiance, Scott. Unlike Mark, Scott is actually a good guy. He's a million times better. They've been engaged for 3 months already.

They heard the music start playing, and Taylor, Sarah, and the girls all walked down the aisle. Then, the bride's music started playing, and everyone stood up and faced the back of the church. The brides emerged, and Troy, Jake, and Jared couldn't keep their eyes off of them. The girls smiled when they finally reached their soon-to-be husbands. Each couple joined hands, and Mr. Stewart and Mr. Montez sat down. Everyone else in the audience sat down too.

"Welcome, everyone. Thank you for coming here today to witness the marriages of Miley and Jake, Sharpay and Jared, and Gabriella and Troy. Have you written your own vows?" the preacher asked the couples. They nodded, and the preacher smiled.

"Alright. Miley and Jake, please go first." the preacher told them. Jake smiled and squeezed Miley's hands.

"Star, I love you more than anything else on this Earth. You're my life, my world, and I couldn't imagine me without you. You make life better for me everyday by just being here. Miley, you are my shining star, and I love you more than any guy could ever love a girl." Jake told her. Miley smiled, tears filling her eyes.

"Jake, ever since that day I met you in the mall, there's been something about you that I couldn't get enough of. At first, I didn't know if it was your smile that makes me melt everytime I see it or if it was your sweet eyes that I saw truth in. But, now I know that it wasn't any of those things. It was just you. I love you more than life itself, and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now to be here with you." Miley finished. The preacher smiled at them.

"May I have the rings please?" he asked. Emma handed the rings to him, and he gave one to Miley and one to Jake.

"Alright, Jake. Slide this ring on Miley's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I promise to love, honor, and cherish you from this day forward until death do us part." the minister told Jake. Jake grinned and slid the ring on Miley's finger.

"With this ring I promise to love, honor, and cherish you from this day forward until death do us part." Jake told Miley.

"Alright, Miley. Slide this ring on Jake's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I promise to love, honor, and cherish you from this day forward until death do us part." the minister told Miley. Miley smiled and slid the ring on Jake's finger.

"Jake, with this ring I promise to love, honor, and cherish you from this day forward until death do us part." Miley told him, her voice breaking. The minister smiled.

"Okay. Jake Ryan, do you take Miley Ray Stewart to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the minister asked Jake. Jake smiled.

"You betI do!" he replied, earning a few laughs from the audience.

"And Miley Stewart, do you take Jake Cody Ryan to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the minister asked Miley, who grinned through her tears.

"I do." she replied. She and Jake stepped over to the side, and Sharpay and Jared stepped in front of the minister. Jake looked at Miley and mouthed, 'I love you.' Miley smiled and mouthed 'I love you too.' back at him.

"Okay, Jared. You may go first with your vows." the minister told Jared. Jared smiled and began.

"Sharpay Evans, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my entire life. I love you with all my heart, and I wouldn't change a second of our lives together. You're such an amazing person, and I admire you for that. Bottom line, I love you so so so so much!" Jared finished, puttiing tears in Sharpay's eyes.

"Jared, besides the kids, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you with my whole heart. Some mornings, I wake up and wonder what I did to deserve such a wonderful man in my life. You're my dream come true. My heart soars when you're around, and it gets butterflies everytime you talk to me. My hand feels perfect holding your hand, and there's nothing that feels better than when you kiss me. I love you with all my heart, and that could never change." Sharpay finished, her voice breaking. Jared smiled, having his owwn tears in his eyes. The minister grinned.

"May I have the rings please?" he asked. Haley handed the rings to him, and he gave one to Sharpay and one to Jared.

"Alright, Jared. Slide this ring on Sharpay's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I promise to love, honor, and cherish you from this day forward until death do us part." the minister told Jared. Jared grinned and slid the ring on Sharpay's finger.

"With this ring I promise to love, honor, and cherish you from this day forward until death do us part." Jared told Sharpay.

"Alright, Sharoay. Slide this ring on Jared's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I promise to love, honor, and cherish you from this day forward until death do us part." the minister told Sharpay. Sharpay smiled and slid the ring on Jared's finger.

"Jared, with this ring I promise to love, honor, and cherish you from this day forward until death do us part." Sharpay told him, her voice breaking. The minister smiled.

"Okay. Jared Murillo, do you take Sharpay Michelle Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the minister asked Jared. Jared smiled.

"I do." he replied.

"And Sharpay Evans, do you take Jared Steven Murillo to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the minister asked Sharoay, who smiled through her tears.

"I do." she replied. She and Jared stepped over to the side, and Gabriella and Troy stepped in front of the minister.

"Troy, please go first with your vows." the minister told him. Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"Gabriella Montez, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met in my life. You amaze me every day with new things. You're amazing with the kids, and you're amazing with me. I think it's amazing how, after all you've been through, you continue to keep smiling. You're so sweet, and so intelligent, and I love you with everything in me. Everything is better when you're around. I love you more than anything else on this planet, and I'm honored to be marrying you." Troy finished, making Gabriella tear up.

"Troy, you fill that place in my heart that was empty before I met you. You're such a wonderful father to our children, and I don't know what I'd do without you. I've been in love with you ever since I first laid eyes on you in 6th grade. You are that one person that makes my life complete. Troy, you sing a song that nobody but me can understand, and that's why I love you." Gabriella finished, her voice breaking. Troy smiled lovingly at Gabriella.

"May I have the rings please?" he asked. Mackenzie handed the rings to him, and he gave one to Gabriella and one to Troy.

"Alright, Troy. Slide this ring on Gabriella's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I promise to love, honor, and cherish you from this day forward until death do us part." the minister told Troy. Troy grinned and slid the ring on Gabriella's finger.

"With this ring I promise to love, honor, and cherish you from this day forward until death do us part." Troy told Gabriella.

"Alright, Gabriella. Slide this ring on Troy's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I promise to love, honor, and cherish you from this day forward until death do us part." the minister told Gabriella. Gabriella smiled with tears in her eyes and slid the ring on Troy's finger.

"Troy, with this ring I promise to love, honor, and cherish you from this day forward until death do us part." Gabriella told him, a tear running down her cheek. Troy reached up and wiped it away. The minister smiled.

"Okay. Troy Bolton, do you take Gabriella Anne Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the minister asked Troy. Troy smiled.

"I do." he replied.

"And Gabriella Montez, do you take Troy Zachary Bolton to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the minister asked Gabriella, who smiled through her tears.

"I do, and I always will." she replied. Miley and Jake and Sharpay and Jared stepped back up next to Gabriella and Troy.

"Now, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Miley and Jake Ryan, Sharpay and Jared Murillo, and Gabriella and Troy Bolton. Jake, Jared, and Troy, you may now kiss your brides." the minister told them with a smile. The guys pulled the girls into passionate kisses, earning cheers from the crowd.

"YAY MOMMY AND DADDY!" Ashley and Haley screamed.

"GO MOMMY AND DADDY!" Emma squealed.

"CONGRATULATIONS, MOMMA AND DADDY!" Mackenzie yelled.

"YAY, MOMMY AND DADDY! Can we build a treehouse tonight?" Mollie yelled, makking everyone laughed. Gabriella and Troy pulled away from each other and laughed. Troy turned to Mollie and smiled.

"Yes, Mollie. We can build a treehouse tonight." Troy replied, feeling to happy to tell her no. Mollie smiled really big.

"YAY!" Mollie squealed. Suddenly, the chorus part of 'Your Love Is My Drug' by Kesha started playing. Taylor, Chad, Sarah, Ryan, and the little girls all walked down the aisle. Gabriella and Troy, Miley and Jake, and Sharpay and Jared grabbed each other's hands, smiled, and ran down the aisle.

_10 happy years later..._

"Dinner is ready!" Gabriella Bolton yelled throughout the house. It's Christmas day, and everyone is over at the Boltons' house to celebrate. Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Miley, Madison, and Sarah have been cooking all day to prepare. They're all 32 years old now. Troy, Jared, Chad, Jake, Scott, and Ryan are all also 32 years old now. Madison and Scott Bryant are now married and have been for 9 years. They have 2 children, Brooke Alison Bryant and Jamie Kevin Bryant. Brooke is now 2 years old, and Jamie is 1 year old. But, Madison and Scott aren't the only ones who have had children...

Taylor and Chad had their baby, a boy they named Luke Troy Danforth, who's now 9 years old. They also had 2 daughters, Lizzie Kate Danforth and Kaydence Marie Danforth. Lizzie is now 6 years old, and Kaydence is now 1 year old. But, more people had more children too...

As for Ryan and Sarah's family, Lilly is now 16 years old, and Carson is now 10 years old. Since Carson, they had 2 more children, a boy and a girl. Bentley Lucas Evans is now 6 years old, and Alexis Leah Evans is now 2 years old.

And for Miley and Jake's family, Emma is now 16 years old, and the triplets are now 11 years old. When the triplets were 6, Miley got pregnant again. She had twin girls this time, Darcy Faith and Lucy Hope. Darcy and Lucy are now 5 years old.

Mackenzie and Mollie Bolton are now 16 years old, and Michaela and Collin are 11 years old. Gabriella and Troy also have 2 more children now, a boy and a girl. The boy, Matthew Stephen Bolton, is now 4 years old. And the girl, Annamaria Abella Bolton, is now 3 years old.

Ashley and Haley Murillo are now 16 yers old, and Katie and Leila are now 11 years old. Sharpay and Jared had 1 more baby since then, a boy they named Charlie Jacob Murillo. Charlie is now 2 years old.

"Coming, Mom!" Mackenzie yelled back. A second later, she, Ashley, and Emma all came downstairs with their boyfriends, Trey, Jason, and Garret. Mackenzie is dating Trey, Ashley is dating Jason, and Emma is dating Garret. Mr. Stewart, Mrs. Evans, and Mr. Montez also came into the kitchen.

"Where's everyone else?" Sharpay asked Mackenzie.

"Oh, they're outside playing in the snow with Dad, Uncle Chad, Uncle Ryan, Uncle Jake, and Uncle Jared." Mackenzie replied.

"Do you mind going to get them, Ems?" Miley asked Emma, who smiled.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Emma replied. She grabbed Garret's hand, and the two stepped outside to get everyone else. A minute later, everyone came inside and took a seat at the table. Gabriella smiled at Darcy.

"Darcy, would you like to say the blessing?" Gabriella asked the little girl as everyone grabbed hands. Darcy grinned.

"Yeah!" Darcy said happily. Everyone smiled and bowed their heads.

"Dear God, thank you for the turkey and the ham and the chicken and the mashed potatoes and the corn and the macaroni and the green beans and the broccoli and the chocolate cake and the apple pie and the cinnamon apples and the brownies, but not for the brussel sprouts or the spinach. Amen!" Darcy said. Everyone was laughing as they lifted their heads and started fixing their plates.

When everyone was almost finished eating, Trey cleared his throat.

"Um, I need everyone's attention while I ask Mackenzie an important question." Trey said. Everyone got quiet, and Trey stood up. He got down on one knee in front of Mackenzie and pulled out a silver ring with a blue diamond in it. Mackenzie gasped.

"Mackenzie, this isn't an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. It's a promise that after college, we'll get married and have kids and spend the rest of our lives together. Mackenzie, I love you with everything in me, and I can't imagine my life without you. Will you promise to marry me and make me the luckiest guy alive?" Trey asked Mackenzie, who smiled and nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Yes!" Mackenzie said happily. Trey smiled and slid the ring on her finger. Then, he stood up and pulled Mackenzie into a sweet kiss. Everyone at the table cheered.

Once everyone had settled down, Emma cleared her throat and grabbed Garret's ahn tightly.

"Yall, me and Garret have an announcement too." Emma told them.

"What is it, sweetie?" Miley asked her. Emma took a deep breath, and Garret squeezed her hand in support.

"Me and Garret are engaged. And, I'm pregnant." Emma replied.

How's that for love and happy endings? ;)

**THE END. **

**Once again, thank you all so very much for reading and supporting me this long. I really appreciate it.**

**I'm not sure if I'll do a sequel or not, but probably not. If someone else is interested in making a sequel about it, let me know. We'll talk about it.**

**And, if anyone EVER needs someone for advice about a story or to write a part for you or to co-write a story with you, let me know. I'd be happy to do it(:**

**I love you all! :)**

**xoxo Jordan aka daddyslittleprincess123**


End file.
